Memories
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: When the girl she loves chooses another, Alice tries to find a way to cope with the heartbreak. Bella, abandoned by the Cullens, realises her true feelings about her bestfriend. Will she be too late? Bellice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay... I just had this idea all of a sudden... Anyway, please R and R and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm only borrowing them to portray in this simple fic.**

o~o~o

BPOV

It had been months and still no sign of the Cullens. Every e-mail I sent to my bestfriend/vampire, Alice, was sent back to me. My life had been the dull and colorless life, like I'd lost a limb or something. Well, for me, it seems like that.

If I close my eyes I will still remember that day. The day that the person I loved left me alone in the forest, telling me that he doesn't love me. It had been hard to accept. I'd be lying if I said I'd accepted it and gotten over it.

But the worst thing was that my bestfriend didn't even say goodbye to me. She just vanished.

I've been wondering about it. Why did she hurt me more than how _he_ hurt me? But I let the thought go aside knowing that I would never really find out the answer.

_About a month later…_

'_Dear Alice,_

_Jacob had been my sun these days. He really gave me the push to live life again. Everyday had been about him. I don't know if I'm just using him to forget but that's not how it seems to me. He understands too. He knows that I want to forget and he's there to help me. He's a great friend but not my bestfriend. No one will ever replace you Alice.'_

I paused from typing in my laptop and stared at my last sentence. It felt odd yet a blush crept up to my face. I hurried to erase it and replaced the last two sentences with a quick _"He's really a great guy'_ and sent it… Only to fail once more.

I sighed before I stood up. I picked up my things and headed outside.

My thoughts were drifting to Alice. And my thoughts drifted to her wind chime-like laughter, her huge excited smile when she feels it's time to dress me up, her face when she has her visions, her pixie-like face and her scent of irises.

I shook my head. No. Alice. It's-It's not right.

o~o~o

I stood at the edge of the cliff. Only one thing rolled in my mind right now. It took an adrenaline rush to see him. And I will see him! I took a careful step forward, hoping to see him.

But standing before me was a picture of a panicking little pixie. "Bella! Don't!" She shouted in her singsong voice.

I was taken aback. Alice! W-Why would I be seeing her? And yet as I stared into her eyes, I was drooling. Has her face been this beautiful? It feels like I'm staring at Aphrodite!

I took a step back and she disappeared, much to my disappointment.

I took a deep breath and uttered my love's name. With a short run, I jumped off the edge of the cliff. The air like knives slicing my face. I smiled against the pain I was feeling as I saw her once again, eyes filled with horror. "What have you done?" She mouthed at me. Again, I smiled in delight.

"Oh, Alice. I was wrong." I said to myself.

My small body made impact with the strong waves of the sea. The water seemed to swallow me whole, engulfing me in an endless spiral. Air was taken out of my system and replaced with the cold salty water of the sea. I struggled but I only lost more and more air. Not even my brain was functioning as I couldn't see my angel.

At least, before I die, I'm able to know which vampire my heart belongs to. My pixie.

o~o~o

I was in my truck with Jake driving, headed for home. Luckily, he and Sam managed to pull me out of the water before it was too late.

I felt the truck increase in speed. I turned to Jacob. He was frozen, driving like a robot.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Vampire." He spit out.

The blood rushed from my head and left me dizzy. "How do you know?"

"Because I can smell it! Dammit!"

I didn't care about Jacob right now. My thoughts swirled around his words before. A vampire. It could possibly be Alice. I saw the car parked across the street from my house and knew it immediately. It was Carlisle's.

"Stop!" I gasped.

"What?" Jacob questioned, stomping on the brake so hard I had to catch myself against the dashboard.

"It's Carlisle's car! It's the Cullen's! I know it!" I shouted as I reached for the door to get out. I was stopped by Jacob's hand on my arm.

"There's a vampire in your house and you want to go back?" Jacob hissed.

I looked at him. "Of course." I saw in his eyes how desperate I looked. And, yes, I was desperate.

He let go of my arm with a pained expression. I didn't waste any time to get out of the truck and hurried to my house.

It was dark inside and I struggled to find the light switch. But before I got there, the light turned on revealing a still white figure.

o~o~o

EsmePOV

I looked at her, my daughter. She was dripping wet. But alive! Her heart is still beating in a triumphant way.

"Bella." I whispered.

She looked at me with surprise and happiness, although I saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "Esme!" She shouted as she threw herself at me.

"Bella. Can you please explain to me how you're alive!" I demanded.

She withdrew herself from me and looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It-It's a long story Bella. You might want to sit down." I helped her to their couch. "After Edward left. After we left. A very important member of our family left as well."

o~o~o

BPOV

I listened intently as Esme began.

"After Edward left. After we left. A very important member of our family left as well." She said. "Alice. She… She disliked Edward's decision. S-She held feelings for you, dear Bella." I could see the hurt in Esme's eyes as she said those words.

But still. I was flabbergasted with her last sentence. "A-Alice… F-Feelings?... F-For me?" I stuttered.

Esme nodded slightly and resumed her tale. "Alice left. We didn't know where she went until a month later when we received news from Volterra." She breathed deeply. I saw that the story hurt her truly. "Aro told us that Alice went to the Volturi to ask a favour."

I panicked. Alice! Volturi!

Esme seemed to notice the panic in me. "She didn't go there to get herself killed. She… asked for something else. She knew of Aro's enhanced ability. Not only can Aro see you past, but he can now alter your memories. That was what Alice asked. To forget. To forget Jasper. To forget our family. To forget you, Bella."

"F-Forget? W-Why?" I asked I disbelief.

"It hurt her so much that you chose Edward." Esme said. That single sentence acted like a sharp shard of glass piercing through my heart. I did. I hurt Alice.

"Bu-But… I-I love Alice." I muttered, knowing that she would hear. Blood was rushing to my face.

"I know Bella. But it was too late when we found out." Esme whispered to herself. _I know. I was too late as well_.

"Alice has been living at Volterra since. We received news from Aro. Alice had a vision. It was about you jumping off the cliff. Alice told Aro that she had a strange vision about a girl she saw jumping off a cliff. Why would you do that Bella? Why did you do what I did? And who saved you?" Esme asked.

I breathed deeply. "It was for recreational purposes Esme."

"But still… You worried us. Even Edward."

"Speaking of which, how's Edward?"

Esme hesitated at first but still continued. "Edward's with Tanya now."

"That's good then." I sighed. Edward was okay. That's nice.

Esme breathed a sigh of relief as well.

I looked down at the floor, fidgeting. I know this is not a request I should ask but I need to. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Esme. Can you please take me to Alice?"

o~o~o

**A/N: Okay... I feel that it was rushed but it's just the prolouge... Please review... I love reviews as Bella loves Alice... Give me the courage to continue guys...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I've updated. My update days will be Saturday or Sunday since I've got school on weekdays. Anyway, read, enjoy and review!**

o~o~o

EPOV

"Esme. Can you please take me to Alice?"

I looked at her with worry. Then the inner debate began.

None of us have ever come to see Alice in Volterra. But I guess if its Bella then we should. But this could endanger Bella since the Volturi aren't accustomed to our lifestyle. Still, this could be the only way to bring Alice back. But she came to Aro to forget the hurt. Wouldn't bringing her back hurt her more?

I sighed. I wasn't going to get anywhere on my own. "Bella, dear. Maybe we should ask the others." I suggested.

Her face lit up at my suggestion. "Of course!"

"But you need to rest for now, Bella… Oh, but you can probably rest at the plane." I murmured to myself.

Bella took my hand in hers. "We should go now Esme…" Then she deliberated for a moment, as if missing a very important detail. "Where are we going?"

I smiled at her warmly. "Haven't Edward ever told you? To Alaska. To our Denali cousins."

"Oh." She looked as if she mentally smacked herself for not remembering that. I giggled slightly and then saw her in awe. I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh…Uh… It's just that I haven't heard anything like that for almost a year now." She muttered, looking at her feet to hide her blush.

"You should inform Charlie. He'll be worried." I said as I ran in a blur to start the car.

o~o~o

BPOV

I headed to the kitchen where our phone was and dialled the Clearwaters. After three rings, I heard a whispered "Hello" and knew that it was the latest addition to the wolf clan, Seth.

"Hey Seth. Umm… Is Charlie there?" I asked.

There was a short pause and I assumed Seth must've looked out to see. "No. I guess he's with the others in arranging the _funeral_." I heard his voice go lower at the last word. He seemed like he was welling up the tears, not wanting anyone to think of him as a crybaby. But no one can help him. His father did die.

"Oh… Thanks anyway Seth. Can you tell Charlie that I'll be leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure." He answered dully.

"Thanks. Bye Seth. Uh. Condolence." I said before he hung up.

I should leave a note for Charlie as well. I took the pad where we wrote telephone notes on and wrote quickly.

'_Dad'_, I wrote. _'I'm with Esme. Something's wrong. I just need to go. Please understand. You can ground me when I get back. I know it's a bad time. So sorry. Love you so much. Bella.'_

I didn't waste any time as I darted up to my room. We were going to Alaska and I didn't know how long we'd be there, so I took my backpack, stuffed appropriate clothes there and headed down within five minutes. Although, even that time is so slow for me.

o~o~o

Esme pulled over in front of a small house in the middle of the forest, secluded as their house in Forks. This one was a grandeur as theirs but not as open. I guess it's fine since it's pretty cold out here and all that jazz. The light inside was a little dim and it didn't seem as if anyone was there.

"Is it here?" I asked.

Esme nodded before we got out of the car. It felt chilly out and I couldn't help but shiver.

A woman with long pale blond hair, straight as cornsilk, came rushing out the door at the same second. Her golden eyes a tint brighter than Esme's.

"Welcome Bella! I'm Kate." She greeted enthusiastically as she took my hand and squeezed it gently.

I stared at her. She was drop-dead gorgeous. "U-Uh… Hi."

Next out of the door was Edward and a vampire with a strawberry tint in her blond curls. Their arms were wrapped around each other's waists so I figured that the woman is Tanya. God! They looked like a painting from a famous painter come to life.

"Hello, Bella. I trust you've been well." Edward said.

"Same old same old." I eyed Tanya. "You've gotten over me faster than I'd thought." I teased.

"So have you, as it seems." He countered and the five of us laughed.

"We should go inside. It's _cold_ out here." Tanya gestured to the door, noting only me.

We all entered and I was instantly at awe with the interior decorating. It had a homey feel to it yet it was equally as elegant as the Cullen house. The front room consisted of a huge flatscreen TV opposite a long red couch. The flatscreen was turned on to a sports channel but no one was watching. I heard Carlisle muttering something inaudible to me from the kitchen.

He soon hung up on the phone and headed out to greet us with open arms. "Bella. It's been so long."

I gave him a warm hug. "Yeah. I've missed you Carlisle."

He then turned to Esme whom he gave a short peck on the lips.

I notice that no one was crushing me to death with a hug and I didn't feel someone glare at me. I looked around and didn't find who I was looking for.

"If you're looking for Rosalie and Emmett, they're not here." Edward said from behind me. I turned around and saw every other vampire with a smile on their face, except for Kate who was staring at me with a stern expression. "They needed some alone time."

I blushed as I grasped the meaning of Edward's words.

"Bella, dear. You should rest first." Esme suggested.

I turned around and looked at her with a determined expression. "But Esme. We have more important things to discuss!"

"We know that Bella. But Esme's right. You've been through a lot. You should rest first." Carlisle agreed with his wife.

I pouted but couldn't suppress a yawn. I have to admit, near-death experiences take a lot out of me.

"Bella can _sleep_ in my room." Someone offered.

I turned and my breath hitched. I saw that Kate's face was just inches apart from mine. Her golden eyes bore into mine. I felt her warm breath against my lips. Her features were more beautiful up close. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and I saw Kate take a deep breath before backing away.

"Ooh… Floral." She said with a smile. I cringed at her words. It was similar to what James had said to me that night in the ballet studio.

"Anyway _Isabella_. You should do as Esme says and come with me to my room." She clapped her hands in the air in an impatient manner.

"Kate. What are you planning?" Edward half-growled at his Denali sister.

An evil grin played around the corners of Kate's lips. "Nothing that would concern you, Edward."

I felt a shiver run down my spine as if I was next on the death roll. But at the same time, I was utterly curious what this gorgeous vampire wanted with me. But before I could press the matter, a cold hand grabbed my arm and led me up the stairs. I only heard Edward sigh and Tanya giggle.

We came to a stop in front of a mahogany door at the end of the hallway. "This is it!" Kate said enthusiastically as she opened the door to show me her room.

The room faced south, with wall-sized windows like the ones in the Cullen's house. I wonder if it's a vampire thing. The western wall was completely covered with shelves of books and CDs. In the corner was a huge sound system and another oversized flatscreen TV. There was a black queen-sized bed, the kind I only see in movies. The floor was covered with a furry carpet and the walls were covered with posters of different bands and some photos that were tacked on the wall. I recognized some pictures of Kate, her family, the Cullens, sceneries from the world. But majority of the pictures were Alice. It made me jealous that she had many pictures of Alice but I loved seeing that pixie's face even if it's just on a picture. I did miss her _so much_.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Kate murmured beside me as she stared into the same picture I was staring at. A close up of Alice sticking her tongue out.

I looked at Kate in surprise. "Kate?"

"I guess it would be time to tell you." She said with a sigh. "My Alice always had a weakness for blondes."

_My Alice?_ What the hell did she mean by that?

She giggled. "Did you really think that Alice had ever always been _straight_ and only turned lesbian on you?"

I pieced her words together and my human mind formed a conclusion.

"K-K-Kate… You? Alice?"

She just grinned at me widely. "And Rosalie too."

I felt like the world just turned upside-down.

"Don't be so dramatic Bella. Rosalie and Alice did it one time and they were just experimenting." Even though Kate said that, I still wasn't reassured. It did mean that Rosalie and Kate had… _hooked up_ with Alice.

"And Alice and I only dated for four years before she decided that what we were doing was bad and wanted to stop it. So she went and hooked up with that empath." Kate said indifferently.

I was feeling faint. This is not how my little pixie is!

I felt a pair of cold arms wrap themselves around me and helped me to the bed.

"You should rest Bella." Kate whispered.

I rested my head on the feathery soft pillow. The blanket was cool and soft.

"You really are lucky Bella. But you will need far greater luck for the challenges ahead." I heard Kate murmur moments before I drifted off to sleep.

o~o~o

It was dark outside when I woke up. I looked around and saw that I was alone in the room. I could hear faint murmuring from downstairs. I stood up and headed downstairs. I was well rested so we will have this discussion no matter what.

I saw that Rosalie and Emmett have already arrived. Rosalie was not glaring at me, she was ignoring me completely. Emmett wasn't crushing me to death with his bear hug, he had a completely un-Emmett-like face, serious and reasonable.

There were also a man and woman with black hair and had a hint of an olive tone in their chalky complexions.

The man came up to me with a small smile and his left hand out. I took it and smiled back.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Eleazar." He said and he gestured to the other woman. "That is my wife, Carmen."

"Hello." I said, blushing slightly.

"Now then, Bella. Is there anything you would like to discuss in the family?" Carlisle asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm here to discuss a visit to Alice." I said and saw that every vampire tensed at the name I mentioned.

"We all know about your affection to her, but a visit to her whilst you are still human is risky." Carlisle reasoned.

"I agree. Bella, if Alice lost her memory and is living with the Volturi, she most likely has returned to our original diet." Eleazar agreed with the doctor.

I cringed at the idea. Alice returned to a vampire's original diet. Human blood.

"Isn't there a way?" I pleaded.

"Well… The Volturi surely would be much more civilized than to allow any of the Volturi to attack us without reason, so paying a visit should be fine." Eleazar wondered out loud.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But with a coven as big as ours, they would surely think of us as a threat." Edward said.

I held my breath. Great way to ruin everything Edward.

"Then what about if only some of us go?" Kate suggested.

I exhaled and I swear I could see a halo atop Kate's head. She was an angel.

"Then who do you suggest we bring?" Tanya asked.

"Me, Carlisle, Bella, obviously… And Kate." Edward suggested.

"It sounds reasonable… But why Kate?" I asked and shot a look at the blonde.

Edward cracked a crooked smile. "Because she's screaming it into her head that she's dying to go."

I sighed but figured that its best. "When will we leave?"

"As soon as possible." Carlisle finalized.

o~o~o

**A/N: Whew... That was pretty long. Hope you liked it guys and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. School has been a pain in the ass with exams after exams and stuff. I also can't promise anything about the quality of this chapter. This is all I can do with the very short time I have to write. So please review.**

o~o~o

BPOV

"As soon as possible."

My eyes lit up the moment those words escaped Carlisle's lips. "We should go _now_." I urged.

He shook his head. "Not right now. There are a lot of things we need to prepare."

My hopes instantly went crashing down to the ground. "But why?" I whined.

"I believe Edward has already told you about the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "They're like the royal family for vampires, right?"

"Yes. They drink human blood unlike us. The guards are highly skilled in both fighting and in their gifts. And also, when Aro finds something he likes, he uses every means possible to get it. By my knowledge of him, Alice's gift is like a precious gem." He took a deep breath before continuing. "He won't easily give it up."

My face fell at his words. "Then what do we do Carlisle?"

"We have to make sure it doesn't come to a fight." Edward said.

I heard Rosalie scoff. "Make sure it doesn't come to a fight? Absurd. Edward, the chances of that are one to a million." Then she turned to me with a fearful glare. "You! You've already hurt Alice to the point of making her do a crazy thing like that. Now you're dragging Carlisle, Edward and Kate to die?"

The truth in her words stabbed my heart as if they were splintered glass. I looked down as I tried to stop the tears forming in my eyes.

I felt Kate come in front of me to block me from Rosalie's vision. "Stop this Rosalie!" She shouted.

"Rose, calm down please." Emmett said as he tried to calm his wife.

"No! This bitch needs to know how much damage she's caused! You were totally ignorant of Alice's feelings. She was so pained every time you looked at Edward with want. But she endured the pain just to see you happy. You've got no right to come here claiming that you love her! You bitch! Alice really loved you! But you couldn't care less!" She hissed at me.

The tears were now flowing uncontrollably from my eyes. What she said was right. I hurt Alice so much already.

"And you!" Rosalie said, turning to Edward. "You've heard her thoughts! You knew what she felt! Yet you didn't help her. Instead you flirt with that _Isabella_! " She said my name with a hiss. "How can you call yourself her brother? You're so selfish! Just because of her scent you hurt Alice!"

I looked at Edward through cloudy eyes. His face was a mix of shock, anger and pain. Although pain was the dominating emotion.

"STOP!" Carlisle shouted.

Emmett and Esme helped Rosalie out of the house. Rosalie was still glaring at me and Emmett's face was blank again. I saw hurt that didn't belong in Esme's features.

Tanya was helping Edward calm down from Rosalie's outburst. Eleazar and Carmen had already left the house.

Kate was by my side wiping away any tear. And Carlisle was pacing back and forth in front of us.

"Kate. Why don't you help Bella to your room." Carlisle suggested as Kate did as he instructed.

o~o~o

"_Oh!"_

"_What is it? Another vision?"_

"_Yeah. It's sad. They're all frustrated. But my vision was blurry and I don't understand what they were talking about."_

"_Oh? Well… Let's leave it at that. But you should tell Aro about it later."_

"_Sure, love."_

o~o~o

I sat down on the edge of Kate's bed, still crying.

"Sshh. Stop crying." Kate hushed as she wiped away the tears.

"I-It's just… that… what Rose… said… was so true." I said between sobs.

"I'm sorry. What Rose did was wrong. She shouldn't have blamed you for anything." Kate said.

I shook my head. "She's right. I am to blame."

"No, you aren't. If we should be blaming anyone, it's Edward. Rosalie was right. He knew Alice's thoughts." Kate whispered.

I saw hatred in Kate's eyes. Hatred directed at Edward.

"Tsk. You should've seen his face that night Alice left. Alice's words totally sunk him." She said. Then she turned to me with a serious look. "Bella. I think I should tell you Alice's last words before she left. Do you wanna here it?"

I nodded as an answer. Anything about Alice, I would answer yes.

"Ahem." Kate cleared her throat. "'I saw a vision of her. She might come to love me within the time we're gone, but the chance is very slim'."She said, perfectly imitating Alice's angelic voice. "'But Kate. If it comes to that. I want you to tell her that I truly and dearly loved her. My heart belongs to no other'." She continued to quote her.

I didn't realise it but I cried again. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Kate was immediately at my side, wiping away the tears. "C'mon, Bella. Don't cry." She cooed.

"She… said…that?" I asked

"Yes. And I know she means it." Kate nodded slowly.

"But… Then why did she do it?" I demanded.

She took a deep breath and looked away before answering, "A release."

o~o~o

"_Well well. It's been so long since I've been graced with the presence of the Oracle."_

"_Hmm… I've just been very busy and confused lately, Aro."_

"_Confused? How so?"_

"_I've been confused with the brunette I keep seeing in my visions."_

"_Oh… What did you see?"_

"_They're coming."_

o~o~o

"A release? From what?" I asked in confusion

"A release… From the pain." Kate answered in a low voice obviously not meaning for me to hear.

I understood what her word meant. A release from the pain I caused her. But I couldn't understand why Alice chose this instead of coming out to me. If she saw a vision of us being together then why didn't she pursue it? Did she really think I would push her away? Was I really that bad of a person? Had I pushed Alice away?

Looking back on those times, I can pretty much say I did. My thoughts, my feelings… God! They were always directed at Edward. I have to admit, Alice had always been in my mind. I've even had a dream of her. But my whole life in Forks, I'd given my all to Edward. It makes me wonder now why I had fallen in love with him. He had always only been after my blood, nothing more. But Alice, she stood by my side even if it broke her heart. She didn't break us up because she saw how Edward made me happy. She suffered enormous pain just to see me happy.

God. I wonder how bad my karma will be.

o~o~o

"_So you see now, Aro."_

"_Yes, indeed. We need to prepare for our guests."_

"_Will this hinder the event tomorrow?"*_

"_I do not know. Only you holds the answer to your question."_

_An angelic giggle fills the room._

"_Of course, Aro. I am the oracle aren't I?"_

o~o~o

The sun began to rise up at dawn. Carlisle was talking on the phone, probably about the flight. Edward was saying goodbye to Tanya. And Kate was… well, by my side again. This confused me to no end.

"Okay, Kate. Answer me. Do you like me?" I asked her bluntly. It was so unlike me but I just needed to find out.

Kate backed away, flabbergasted. "B-B-Bella! How could you say that?" I knew that if she could blush, she would be right now.

It earned us a few chuckles from the boys. Tanya was laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm just wondering since you're always besides me." I explained.

Kate sighed. "Bella. I'm doing this because it's part of Alice's last wish. And also, because I'm curious about you. I'm curious about the human that tamed _my womanizer_."

"Womanizer?" It was my turn to be surprised. Even when I knew that Alice had once hooked up with Kate and Rosalie, I never thought of her as a womanizer.

There was a smirk in Kate's face. "You'll find out real soon Bella." She said before skipping merrily inside the silver Volvo.

I pouted. "So not fair!"

I was answered with a giggle from inside the car.

o~o~o

"_This is bad, Aro."_

"_What's wrong, my oracle?"_

"_If they come, they will interrupt! I don't want that to happen!"_

"_What do you suggest then?"_

"_Stop them at all costs! Don't let them come to Volterra!"_

_The oracle's order echoed around the chamber. _

"_If you so wish it, it shall be done."_

o~o~o

I stare out the window of the plane, watching the clouds as we pass by them. It was peaceful, but my heart was housing so many questions. It makes me feel uneasy. It makes me feel as if what we're doing is futile.

"Hey, Bella. Are you okay? You look a little pale." Kate said worriedly.

I try to force a smile. But apparently, it didn't convince her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I sighed. "It's just… I feel that we're too late."

I notice something in her eyes. As if she was afraid of the same thing as well.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll make it." She says but it sounds like she's trying to convince herself as well.

I looked back out the window. I had a bad feeling. Hopefully, it's just a feeling.

o~o~o

"_Go. And do as she says. Stop them from even leaving the airport. But keep our identities secret to the humans."_

"_Yes, master."_

_And three red cloaked figures leave the chamber and headed out to meet the festive city. It was a very important day for both the citizens and the Volturi._

o~o~o

Edward and Carlisle took our bags from the counter and began to walk towards the exit. The airport was crowded. This must some sort of city holiday. The scene was completely mundane, and it was peaceful for me even if the airport was crowded.

But then my three companions growled at an invisible threat. Kate tensed beside me, moving forward as if to block me from an upcoming attack.

"Edward, we need to go somewhere without humans." Carlisle muttered.

"Kate. Take Bella. And follow us." Edward said.

Kate picked me up and carried me on her back and all of them ran at an invisible speed. When we reached the clearing of a nearby forest, Kate finally put me down.

"Okay. What's happening here?" I asked.

"Vampires. Three of them." Kate answered.

And as she did, the mentioned bunch appeared. They were wearing red hooded cloaks, concealing their faces. They had an aura of superiority and murder. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Well well well. You've set up a delightful place where no human can see you getting killed. Pity. I had planned on killing all of you in that airport and then we would have the excuse to massacre all those humans." The vampire in the middle of the three chuckled in a husky voice.

Edward and Kate growled at what he said.

"What do you want?" Carlisle demanded.

I could see the smile of the one in the middle. "Why, to kill all of you, of course."

o~o~o

**A/N: Right... Was it good or bad? Tell me. But just no flaming please. And rejoice people! Christmas is so near! And accompanying it is Christmas vacation! Hopefully I can update earlier^^**

***-Whoever can guess right about the event gets a cookie!**

**Don't forget to click that button down there. Just a simple review is enough to raise my spirits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long long wait... I've been very busy these past few days so I only had a hour to create this, therefore there might be some errors... Longest chapter so far!**

**Oh and I changed my penname cus of private reasons, from Miomikio it is now Aiko Hamano...**

o~o~o

"Why, to kill all of you, of course."

I stiffened at what he said while my three companions growled in unison. The only time I had ever seen vampires like this –like real vampires –was when James was playing his game on us. It was like this moment, too. The only difference was that this vampire intended on killing us without a silly game of hide and seek, therefore lessening our chances of a fight against them. It wasn't that I had no faith in my vampire family. It was just that the other three in front of us had an air of murder around them, telling me that they would kill without second thoughts.

"Who sent you?" Kate let out a low growl along with her question. Her body tensed up beside me, ready to attack if the other three even made a move.

"Was it Aro?" Carlisle demanded.

The three robed vampires made no move to reply. They didn't have to because soon Edward was growling at them in full force.

"Don't fucking lie! She can never do that!" Edward growled.

The vampire in the middle only snickered in response. "She can and she did."

I looked at the two of them, confused. I saw that Carlisle and Kate was just as confused as I was.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Kate demanded.

Edward let out a small hiss. "Alice."

My heart stopped at his words. Alice? Alice sent these vampires to kill us? Alice? That can't possibly be true! It just can't.

"Are you sure Edward?" Carlisle asked, his voice almost pleading. Pleading that his daughter had not done something so callous. Pleading that all this was just a misunderstanding.

The robed vampire laughed once again. "You're all pathetic. The oracle was right for choosing to abandon your silly little _family_."

I could hear a slight whimper escape Kate's lips. I knew the others were hurt by his words as well.

"Please stop this nonsense Alec." The small vampire on his right whispered loud enough for my human ears to hear.

Alec turned his whole body to the smaller girl, towering ever her. "What are you blabbering about Cynthia? Would you rather we kill them quickly than have a little bit fun?"

Before the other vampire could respond, we heard a gasp from Kate. All vampires turned to her.

"Kate? What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"C-Cynthia? Are you really Cynthia Brandon?" She asked the small robed vampire, her eyes full of shock.

Edward and Carlisle looked shocked as well.

I turned from Kate to Cynthia and then to Kate again.

Finally, Cynthia took off her hood and smiled widely at us. Her hair was dark brown –the kind of dark brown that can usually be confused with black –and flowed up just below her shoulder. Her eyes were bright scarlet. Her face made me feel nostalgic. She looked very similar to someone else. What word would I use to descried how she looks?... Pixie-like?

That's when something clicked in my head. This vampire looked hell a lot like my pixie!

I was gawking at her. How could someone look so similar to my pixie?

"I see you know who I am. You're Kate I assume." She said. Kate only nodded as an answer.

Alec took off his hood as well to reveal a blonde man who looked about 16. His eyes were scarlet red as well though a bit darker than Cynthia's. And God! He was handsome.

But he's not my type though.

"But enough with this chitchat. Before we kill you, I have one question." Alec's face was soon filled with hatred. "Why are you trying to destroy our sisters' happiness?"

I looked at him in confusion. Their sisters' happiness? What the hell is he talking about?

I heard a gasp come from Edward which was followed by a snarl. "What? Jane? That can't be!"

Jane? Huh? I'm getting more and more confused here.

"So it's happened. The owner came back to claim her property." Kate muttered.

Owner? Property? What in the world are these vampires talking about?

Alec laughed as if what Kate said was the most amusing thing in the world. "So you know about their history."

"How could I not? Jane isn't exactly very secretive." Kate said and I knew there was another meaning to her words.

"Well, that aside. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you trying to destroy our sisters' happiness?" Alec demanded.

"Because Bella is Alice's soulmate. Not you sister." Edward growled.

Alec only snickered at him. "But it's not Bella in the altar with the oracle right now, is she?"

Altar? What the hell did he mean by that?

Alec looked amused by my confused face. "Oh. So you don't know. Volterra is in a state of joy today. It's a very important moment for them."

"St. Marcus day?" Carlisle asked

Alec only laughed. "Carlisle? Are you sure you stayed with the Volturi? Haven't you remembered that we don't care about that festival. Although you are right that St. Marcus day is today, it's not the event for the Volturi today."

Edward snarled. "A wedding."

Something clicked in my human mind once more. Altar. Wedding. Alice. Jane. Those words kept repeating in my head.

"Alice's wedding." I gasped, holding back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

My Alice. In a wedding. With someone else.

I felt anger. I felt sadness. I felt loss. I felt jealousy. I felt as if a part of me had been taken away.

"The 'I do's are still a long ways to go. They're doing it the traditional way. My sister likes it that way." Cynthia commented.

A slight hope. A slight hope that I might get there just in time to tell Alice how I love her. Just in time to regain what had been mine.

But that hope was gone as quickly as it came as I stared at the three vampires in front of us. I wouldn't even dare fighting against one. I was lost. I felt as if nothing in the world made sense anymore. I felt like I did before I jumped that cliff.

That cliff again. I wouldn't mind going back there if it would mean seeing your face again. Seeing you and hearing you say that you _loved_ me. But that's all gone now. It's gone because I'm losing you to someone.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Kate asked, worriedly, rubbing my back slightly.

I don't answer. I can't answer. I don't have the voice. I can't. I try to hold back the tears but there's just no stopping them.

I curse myself for never being there. For never acknowledging your feelings. For hurting you. For not knowing what was mine 'til I lost you. I curse myself for letting you lose your memories.

"Bella." Carlisle called out to me and I noticed he was already in front of me. Edward was by his side too.

Kate wipes away another teardrop. It feels like I'm using her hand as a handkerchief these past few days.

"Well. Come on. Ain't there gonna be a fight for passage so you can crash my sister's wedding?" Alec challenged, stretching his limbs as if he really needed to.

Cynthia only rolled her eyes at Alec's challenge. I gotta admit, she looked cute.

"We aren't going to fight." Carlisle said.

Alec pouted. "What? That was the whole reason I came here." Then he turned to Cynthia. "Hey, Cynthia. Haven't used your ability for a while now. You should try target shooting at them. You know, just to limber up if a real fight's gonna come up soon."

Cynthia smirked. "Me? Limber up? I can kick your ass right now Alec. Besides, I kinda want Bella to crash the wedding."

This made Alec grab her by her robe. A very livid Alec is not a pleasant sight. Although, I kind of received some hope when Cynthia said she wanted me to crash the wedding.

"What are you gonna do Alec? Do you want my sister to kill you? You know she doesn't like it when I get hurt in any way." Cynthia challenged, her eyes taunting.

"Yeah? I can take on that midget any time." Alec shouted, tightening his grip.

Wait. Did he just call Alice a _midget_?

Cynthia's smirk grew wider. "And who do you think Jane will help. You? I doubt it. Even if you are her twin, she loves Alice more and she adores me." After that, I saw a slight hint of regret in Cynthia's features.

I saw Alec sunk. He lost the battle. But I knew he wasn't just gonna let us pass.

"Fine. We'll barricade you until the ceremony's over. That way it's sealed no matter what." He decided.

I felt my heart sink. It was hopeless. Really, really hopeless.

Everyone was silent for I don't know how long. It felt like years. The awkward and tense silence was killing me. No one dared to move.

"It's almost time." Cynthia said, breaking the awful silence.

Her words kept repeating in my head. It's almost time. I'm going to lose Alice any moment now. God! Why do you like torturing me so?

Another awkward silence.

I couldn't take it anymore. Who cares if their vampires? Who cares if their super fast? This is about Alice!

I looked around for a trail. I spotted one. One that led back to the city. One that led to my goal.

I took a step and it was like striking a match. A fire quickly emitted between the two forces.

o~o~o

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_Aro's voice echoed along the chamber._

_A few laughs could be heard, as it was funny for him to be saying that. Obviously, no one would break the two apart._

_Or, at least, that's what they thought._

"_No!"_

_The shout echoed throughout the room. It didn't come from a new presence but from the bride herself. Her eyes glazed over. They knew what this meant._

_A vision._

o~o~o

Edward let a snarl rip out of his chest as he lunged at Alec. Alec dodged swiftly and tried to counterattack. They kept at it for a while, so fast that my human eyes couldn't catch who was winning.

Cynthia seemed excited at the fight and lunged for Carlisle. Carlisle automatically dodges but is a bit too slow for Cynthia as she managed to rip the sleeve off Carlisle's shirt. They began like Alec and Edward, circling each other, trying to do damage.

Kate immediately grabbed me and positioned me on her back and ran. We didn't get far though. The last robed vampire from the tree blocked our path and stopped Kate. She put me down but kept tense in front of me, guarding me in case the robed vampire tries to attack.

"You're not going to pass this easily." The robed vampire said, the voice wind-chime-y like a girl's.

"Then we'll use force." Kate snarled. A very livid Kate was a frightening sight, unlike the caring one I always saw these past few days.

"I doubt you can." Her voice echoed in the forest as she took off her hood. Her hair was reddish brown and her eyes were bright scarlet like Cynthia's. Well, eye. Her left eye was covered in a bandage. She was about the same height as me though a bit taller. There was a small smirk playing around the corners of her lips.

Kate snarled in response, crouching and getting ready to attack.

"Kate. I've heard about you. You're that Denali girl that can release an electrical current, right?" The girl asked, the smirk growing.

Kate mimicked the girl's action, a smirk showing on her face. "I am. You wanna try it?"

"Oh? I was just wondering if you can match up to me." The girl raised her hand and a spark emitted from it. "I doubt an electric current can match up to lightning."

I felt Kate tense up as the spark grew into ball of lightning in the girl's hand.

"Scared, Kate? Don't worry. I won't torture you." There was an evil glint in her eyes, one that made goosebumps appear on my skin. "I'll kill you quickly."

"Bella." Kate whispered her voice coarse. "Go. Now."

I gaped at her. She wanted me to leave and let her get killed by the other vampire. Well, I just might be a bother to her. It's not like I can help in any way.

I took a step away from Kate and lightning immediately struck the ground three feet from me, causing the grass and trees to light up in fire.

"Don't you dare run away. I'm on orders not to let you crash the wedding." The girl said.

"Well, then. We'll use force." Kate said, her voice determined. "And sacrifice if necessary."

Sacrifice? What the hell? She can't be doing what I think she's gonna do! She just can't!

The girl only smirked. "Sacrifice? No need. After I finish you, that human will be next."

I shuddered at her words. There was no hesitation.

She took a step towards us and a growl escaped Kate's lips.

"Do. Not. Come. Closer." She growled.

The other vampire merely laughed. "And what are you gonna do, Kate? Taser me? Ha! Do you want me to fry you, little girl?"

Kate's eyebrows twitched at the other vampire's comment. "L-Little girl? How old do you think you are kid?"

"Well…" The girl looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. I was just getting in the mood and stuff."

I sighed. This girl seemed like an ordinary girl except for the fact that she's willing to kill us.

"Let's just get this over with. You aren't even going to make it. They're about to say their I do's." The girl waved her hands in the air to emphasize her point. "Would you still like to fight me?"

"If you don't let us pass." Kate snarled once again.

The girl raised her hands once more, a ball of lightning forming in her palm. Kate clenched her fists, her body tensing up.

I closed my eyes as they lunged at each other.

"SAMANTHA!" Cynthia's voice echoed in the woods.

I looked up and saw Cynthia standing a few feet from us, her clothes torn and her hair a mess. Carlisle was behind her along with Edward, whose clothes were equally as torn.

The red-head had a confused look in her face as she stared at Cynthia, her lightning ball disappearing. "Cynthia? What are you doing?"

"Let them go Sam." Cynthia said, in an instant beside me.

"But why? Are you going to disobey your sister?" Samantha demanded.

"That's not my sister who gave you that order. That was Jane's puppet, an unknowing Alice. She's not her proper self Sam. Bella can help her." Cynthia reasoned.

Truth be told, I'm beginning to like Cynthia.

"Fine. I'll let them go. Only because you said so Cynthia. But if this goes wrong, I'll blame it all on you." Samantha snarled, relaxing a bit.

Kate relaxed too but soon after she picked me up and placed me on her back again.

"Kate. I take it you know the way." Edward said.

"Of course." Kate answered.

"Good luck."Carlisle said, a warm smile on his lips.

"Don't mess it up, Bella." Cynthia said.

I nodded as Kate began to run.

o~o~o

"_What's wrong Alice?"_

_No answer._

"_What's wrong Alice?"_

_The bride's eyes look glazed over, the same as when she has visions._

"_No!" She shouts once again._

"_Don't. Jane. Don't kill her."_

o~o~o

I closed my eyes to keep from throwing up. Riding on a vampires back at breakneck speed isn't exactly easy. But I have to endure. I can't let my Alice be taken by someone else.

Then I noticed Kate slow down. I opened my eyes to see that we were at the edge of the city. Yeah, it would be weird if anyone saw Kate running with me on her back. Absolutely awkward.

"Let's go Bella." Kate said, grabbing my hand and leading the way. "Please don't trip."

I nodded. It would be disastrous if that happens. Well, with my undying bad luck and two left feet, it's not an impossible feat to do. I looked around as we ran. Everyone in the city was wearing red robes and walking around the streets, making it harder for us to run without making a scene. But I kept my thoughts straight as I concentrated on where I was running. I can't be a klutz. Not now.

"Bella. We're close." I heard Kate whisper against the loud noise of the festival.

I noticed we made a sharp turn to the right to enter the clocktower. It was deserted so Kate picked me up again. She ran towards the stairs leading to someplace underground. We arrived at an elevator and I could see Kate rolling her eyes at that. She puts me down and picked the lowest level in the elevator. The door closes and medieval elevator music plays. Kate rolled her eyes at that again.

The elevator seemed to snail down on me as if to annoy me. Did it not know how every second is like precious air being sucked out of me? I guess it's an inanimate object but can't it just hurry up?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the elevator stopped and opened. I gaped at what I saw. What seemed like a hundred vampires crouched down before us, expecting our arrival. Kate seemed to know this and crouched down too.

The air around us was tense, it seemed as if the tension was thick enough to suffocate me.

"Enough." A cold female voice broke the tension between the two parties. Her voice was filled with anger and hatred. "_Alice_ said not to kill them."

The owner of the voice passed through the vampires and glared at us. Her hair was blond and her eyes were scarlet but a lot darker than Alec's. Speaking of Alec, the vampire before us had a striking resemblance to him. This must be Jane.

"Jane." Kate confirmed. "Long time no see."

Jane nodded. "Indeed. But this is not a pleasurable reunion."

"You're right. Are we crashing your wedding?" Kate asked, teasing a little.

"No." Jane answered coldly. I was surprised by her answer. Weren't we supposed to be ruining her wedding?

Kate looked as surprised as me. "What happened? Alice bail out on you?"

Jane's face turned ice cold. "She had a vision."

That was enough of an answer for me. Alice had a vision and the wedding was stopped in time.

"We need to talk." Kate said to Jane, her voice and face unreadable. "And Bella needs to speak to Alice."

"No!" Jane growled, making Kate come to a crouch once more.

"Where is she?" Kate demanded.

Jane hesitated and I saw sadness in her somehow sadistic eyes. I've never seen a vampire so broken down before. Well, probably Alice was more broken down than Jane but I wasn't there to witness it.

"She's in _our_ chamber." Jane answered in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Can a trustworthy vampire lead Bella there?" Kate asked.

Jane looked like she was about to growl at us again but it subsided and she answered in a defeated voice, "Cynthia's already here."

And as if on cue, Cynthia came up behind me and pulled me in a hug. "Hello Bella. Nice to see that you're still alive." She chirped happily and I saw Jane smirk at her.

"Yeah. Glad that I'm alive." I answered.

Cynthia released me from the hug and grabbed my hand. "Shall we?"

I looked hesitantly at Kate who was glaring at Jane who returned the gesture.

"Go Bella. Good luck." Kate said, not breaking her staring contest with Jane. "You'll need it."

I nodded as I followed Cynthia as she led me past the cloaked vampires and into a deserted and creepy hallway.

Not long after, we came to a stop in front of a door at the end of the hallway. This must be where Alice is.

"You ready?" Cynthia asked. I nodded, losing my voice all of a sudden.

I took a deep breath as Cynthia pushed the door open.

o~o~o

**A/N: So as you can see, I made Cynthia a vampire (more into what happened to her in the next few chapters) and created an OC named Samantha. Too bad nobody guessed about the event. And sadly, I only got 3 or 4 reviews for the last chapter. Please be generous since its the Christmas season and give me a review.**

**And Jane defeated? Weird huh?**

**Merry Xmas to all! Be it your Christmas gift to me to click that button down there and drop me a review!**

**PS: Can anyone guess Cynthia's gift?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: a filler chapter just to get me back on track! Summer vacation is already here! Hooray!**

**

* * *

**

~x~

* * *

I took a deep breath as Cynthia pushed the door open.

The room was dark and only dimly lit by small candles in the chandelier over the middle of the room. It gave an eerie look for the room but somehow it became a charm that suited the building well. I couldn't see well but I could make out the book shelves that made the room look like a library. Then there was the insanely huge bed. I saw that a figure was sitting there. Then that person spoke.

And her voice was more angelic than what my memory had provided me with.

"Who are you really?" The voice was livid and demanding.

I felt tears threaten to roll down my cheeks. "A-Alice."

She stood up and started pacing in front of me. "Why do I see you in my vision? Why do I feel nostalgic? Why did I stop my wedding with the knowledge that you'd be in danger?" She stopped pacing and her body became stiff and rigid as she stared at me with blood red eyes. "Why do I keep trying so hard not to pounce on you right now?"

I shuddered at her words. She really did return to the vampire's normal diet.

"Can't you r-really remember me, A-Alice?" I asked, hoping so hard that her answer would be no and that this was all a misunderstanding.

"I don't know you." She answered, sending me to a spiral of pain and depression. She said something but I didn't catch it. Her body loosened up and she eyed me… hungrily?

Cynthia was in front of me in the same second, crouching and barring her teeth at her sister.

"Alice… Don't even try." She hissed.

Alice gave her a devilish smile. "Try what, Cynthia? Don't worry. I'll share."

I gaped at her. What happened to the cheery bubbly Alice I once knew? She seemed more… vampiric.

A growl rippled through Cynthia's chest. "Alice..."

Alice's face turned serious but still with a mix of confusion. "Why are you protecting her, Cynthia?" She snarled

"Because the Alice I know made me promise not to let herself hurt this human." Cynthia answered bluntly.

The confusion on Alice's face grew. But she soon dismissed it as she lunged for her sister's neck. Cynthia did the same thing and soon they were circling each other while avoiding the furniture in the room as if they weren't there. Their eyes darkening, intent on rendering the other immobile for very different reasons. It was scary, seeing a vampire like this. Seeing Alice like this. And it hurt me more that they might hurt each other because of me.

"STOP!" I shouted moments before their teeth and claws clashed against one another.

Cynthia seemed like the first to compose herself. Her eyes somehow returning to the bright scarlet I've seen at the forest. Her posture wasn't a defensive crouch anymore; she was standing in front of me, back to her sister. Lips in a small frown and eyes apologetic.

"Sorry Bella. Things got a bit tense." She whispered.

I only nodded as I turned my attention to Alice. She had loosened up as well but her head was hung low, hiding her face from my view. Her fists were clenched and her body shaking slightly. Cynthia seemed to be aware of this as she grabbed my hand and took me out of the room. I didn't have time to complain because soon, we were at a garden behind the clocktower. High bamboo fences blocked the small paradise from an outsider's view. It was open which allowed the sun's rays to touch the magnificent flowers below.

I was still absorbing the magnificent sight when Cynthia spoke. "Samantha loves flowers. Alice helped her in building this."

I turned to Cynthia so that I could answer but then I was speechless. Her exposed skin glistened like diamonds in the sunlight. I guess I knew about this trait of vampires but I couldn't really get over the awe I get when I see it. It was just so beautiful.

Cynthia chuckled at my awe. "Bella. First time?"

I shook my head as an answer and turned my attention back to the garden. Something had been nagging the back of my mind all this time and I have a feeling that Cynthia is the perfect person to ask it.

"What happened to her?"

Cynthia's face turned to a small frown once more as she turned to look up at the sun, exposing more of her pearly white skin. She seemed to be deliberating on what to tell me as her eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

"She… Alice…" She began, not knowing the proper words. "Really Bella. I don't know if I should tell you this."

I nodded, knowing what she meant. She was afraid of telling me because the facts might hurt me. Well, how more can it hurt? "It's okay." I urged her to continue as I prepared myself.

"My sister… God! I almost killed her when she first arrived here. No, scratch that. She almost killed me." Cynthia began and laughed a little unlike my expression of full horror. They almost killed each other? That's not something to laugh about.

Cynthia turned to me and managed to find my expression amusing. "Don't worry Bella," She said between giggles. "Jane got between us before we could do enough damage."

My expression tuned down to that of worry as I was reminded of Jane. My _rival_. She was the one about to be wed to Alice earlier. She was the one that Alice wanted to marry.

Cynthia's humorous expression collapsed and mirrored that of my own. "What's wrong?"

"I… I was just thinking… About Jane and Alice…"

"Oh… That. That's not something I'm fully knowledgeable in. All I know is that Jane has had her eyes on Alice for a very long time."

A long time. Probably before I was even born.

"Oookay… Where did I stop?" Cynthia changed the subject, trying to lift me from my bad mood. "Ah, right. When my sister arrived here…"

I nodded for her to continue.

"She looked desperate and her eyes were the blackest black I've seen. Her clothes were torn in some places. I bet she just ran all the way to Italy. She couldn't have taken a plane." She shook her head slightly. "I thought she was a suicidal rouge back then."

"S-Suicidal…" I muttered absentmindedly.

"Yeah… But she soon came to her senses when Aro arrived. Then they talked privately and then Alice was unconscious for three whole days. I didn't know that vampires could be unconscious but she was unresponsive for three days. When she woke up, she was like a newborn, completely oblivious to everything except for the fact that I'm her sister."

"How did that happen?"

"A somewhat evolution in Aro's gift. Alice saw it so she went to him."

"To get rid of her memory…"

"Yes. Since then, Alice lived with Jane. That's pretty much all that's happened here."

I sighed once more. Then I felt Cynthia's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm in favour of you for my sister."

I smiled at that. "Really? Why?"

She turned to leave. "Because I know that you are who my sister really wants."

"How are you so sure?"

She grabbed my hand and started walking. "I can see it in your eyes. And in hers. She just won't admit it cause she's scared and confused."

Scared and confused… Like how I've been before.

"And because…before she confronted Aro…" She continued. "She said that she'd live in pain just to see you happy."

I gaped at her but she just continued to walk and lead the way. We continued in silence until we reached a large chamber where I saw Edward and Carlisle who ran up to me in a second.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked me

"What happened?" Carlisle asked Cynthia.

"Alice tried to attack Bella." She answered coolly.

Edward's growl emitted from his throat. "She what?"

"Why, Cynthia?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Alice was confused." A familiar feminine voice answered. Familiar arms soon wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Kate." I breathed.

"Hi Bella. Missed me?" She teased as she let go of me.

"Nope." I answered.

She feigned a pout at that and I laughed, my bad mood somehow disappearing for a moment.

"Oh, come on. You have had to have missed me." She smiled a crooked smile somehow similar to what Edward used to do but far cuter.

"Lots of things have happened to keep my mind off you." I teased.

"Yeah. I know I'm that awesome." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along.

Kate was absolutely becoming my Jacob while I'm here.

Cynthia cleared her throat and took us out of our little world.

"Good. I would like to ask." Cynthia turned to Kate. "Kate, how did it go with Jane?"

I saw Kate purse her lips at this question. "Well. Jane's more hung up than when Alice first left. And you know… She was just being Jane. Pretending not to care. But I could see it in her eyes. Sadness, loneliness…" She paused and gave a look at me. "… anger."

I felt a chill run down my spine and the image of Jane from before reappeared in my head, now more savage and bloodthirsty.

Cynthia nodded slowly and turned to Edward. "I'm very sorry if we caused you inconvenience earlier. I had to think of a loophole in my sister's orders."

Edward only smiled. "It's nothing but the way you speak about Alice. You make it seem like she's a ruler here."

"She is." A new voice answered and I felt my body tense up as I heard it.

The voice was sickly sweet and had a somewhat sadistic feel to it.

"Jane." Kate whispered cautiously.

I managed to make myself turn and face the owner of the voice. Jane looked better now. She was out of her gown and into Volturi uniform, a robe with the Volturi crest on the back. She looked stunning and her blood red eyes made her seem kind of sexy.

"Don't worry, Kate. I won't harm your little pet…" She smirked at me and I shivered. "… Not yet anyway."

"Jane. What are you planning?" Cynthia asked as she went to Jane's side.

"Nothing at all, dear Cynthia." She smiled at the younger Brandon.

"Alright then. We should probably get going. Aro's gonna want to talk to everyone." Cynthia said as she and Jane led the way.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Yes. Carlisle's already there." Edward answered as he followed the two.

I gave Kate an anxious look. I wasn't really sure that I would want to go to the vampire lair.

Kate answered by grabbing my hand and throwing me an encouraging smile.

* * *

~x~

* * *

"Ah! Welcome!" a husky voice filled my ears as we entered the chamber. I noticed that this was probably the chamber they used for the wedding.

The owner of the voice clapped his hand to get our attention. He looked somehow medieval. There was something about him. Something you see when you go to the museum and look at ancient artefacts. And he had this smile on his face that made me wonder if he could be trusted. He was sitting on the chair –or more accurately, throne –in the middle of three other chairs up a small platform.

As we neared him, I felt Kate's hand around mine tighten and I could feel a pair of eyes glare at us. I looked up and saw Cynthia staring at us disapprovingly. Oh God! Did she really think I would cheat on her sister? I shot her a pleading look and she finally seemed to understand… I hope.

"Ah! Dear Bella. I've heard so much about you." Aro said as he stood up and opened his arms wide with satisfaction.

I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't think of anything intellectual to say. He was just so intimidating.

"Hmm? Perhaps you have a few questions." He urged.

"W-What did you do to her?" I asked silently, my voice hard to hear by an average human. But I'm not in the presence of humans, am I?

He seemed to be satisfied now that I asked a question.

"What I did to dear Alice? Nothing that she didn't foresee." He laughed mockingly and I heard a growl erupt from Edward but I saw Carlisle stop him.

I felt my body shaking and Kate had to hold me to keep me upright. How could this man be so evil?

"But I'm being honest here. Everything that has happened and will happen is all according to the Oracle's plan." I couldn't look up to see his reaction. My eyes were becoming hazy with tears.

"What plan, Aro?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"How would I know?" I could hear the smile in Aro's comment

"We are all aware of your abilities here Aro! Don't lie." Carlisle said, raising his voice a little.

"But alas, I haven't been using it on the Oracle." Aro said and it made me look up at him. He had a wide smile on his face that made me want to rip it off.

"You think she's planning something!" Edward growled.

My gaze flittered to Jane who smirked at Edward's assumptions. And I also noticed that Cynthia was gone. Where did mini-Alice disappear to?

"Oh dear Edward. Only the oracle has the answer to your question." Aro said, smiling again.

"Well then. Whatever plans Alice has in store for us, we're just gonna have to find out soon."Kate said. Then she turned to Edward and Carlisle. "We should all trust Alice's decisions. I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon enough."

I saw Jane's face fall at that. Yeah, I couldn't blame her. If Alice came to her senses, Jane would be alone. But then, Alice would come back to me. She will… right?

"I would suppose you are right. This is Alice's decision. But what must we do with Bella? She already knows too much?" Aro asked staring right at me.

"You can let her go." A windchimey voice filled the chamber and I recognized who it was already, even if there was still anger and confusion in her voice.

"Alice!" Carlisle, Edward and Kate all shouted at once. Relief was mixed with confusion in their voices.

I couldn't say anything. I was enthralled by her as she entered the room. Seeing her in light after a long time. It was more than anything I could imagine. Her eyes were a brighter shade of red. A color that reminded me of blood. She was wearing a robe similar to Jane's and Cynthia's.

Cynthia, who was now beside her sister, smiled at me. Oh, so that's where she went.

"Hmm?" Aro quirked an eyebrow at her. "Should we really?"

"Cynthia says that _she_ would not speak of our secret. And I trust my sister's decision on this one. I foresee no danger involving the exposure of our kind. Although..." She shot me a look. "... We could let her stay here for _dinner_." And then she smiled, showing off her gleaming white teeth.

I shivered at her words and I heard Kate growl from beside me. I saw Cynthia nudge her sister from behind as she shot me an apologetical look.

"What are you saying Alice?" Edward exclaimed, anger and confusion evident on the contours of his face.

"You really did throw away all that you worked hard for." Kate growled. "Well, I'm not going to let you harm her."

Alice growled at that. "Who are you to say that? Are you her _mate_? She's just a human!"

"I am not her mate! _You_ are!" Kate snarled back.

Alice's face turned emotionless. "Where did you come up with that obnoxius idea?" She said with disgust.

Kate's only response was a growl from her chest, angry and pleading.

Aro clapped his hands again to turn our attention back to him. "While the matter is still not settle, we shall let Isabella stay here. If that would be alright with you."

"No!" Edward snarled. "I can't let her stay here amidst all of you!" I could still feel the possessiveness in his voice.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about. I doubt anyone would harm Bella." Aro assured.

"_She_ would!" Edward glared at Jane who just smiled warmly at him.

"Jane would know better than to do something like that." Aro turned to the blonde. "Right, Jane?"

Jane grimaced but answered nonetheless. "Of course not."

I could feel her glare at me but I turned my attention to Alice who was having a silent conversation with her sister. She would often look at me from her peripheral vision and smirk.

"I trust that none of you Guard will break that." Carlisle said, his voice emotionless once more.

"I assure you that." Aro smiled.

Edward and Kate growled but soon gave up after a knowing look from Carlisle.

"Cynthia. Why don't you show them to their rooms?" Aro asked the younger Brandon who skipped cheerfully towards us.

"Gladly, master." She said.

* * *

~x~

* * *

"I still don't trust this decision." Kate grumbled while she paced in front of me.

I was sitting on one of the beds in the room Cynthia showed us. It was big, smaller than Alice's room but brighter. There were two beds and all the other needed furniture and more were there.

"I don't know, Kate. Don't you think this might be good?" I asked, hopefully.

"No." She answered bluntly

I sighed. "But you were the one who said to trust Alice. That's what we're doing now."

"And I regret the fact that I even said that." She mumbled something I couldn't hear.

I lied back on the bed, staring at the dark ceiling. "She's changed."

"A lot." Kate agreed.

"It's really my fault."

"No, it's not." Kate whispered as she sat down on the bed beside me.

"Yes it is. I hurt her. I was too much of a human to see her feeling. And my own feelings too."

Kate pulled me up as if I was lighter than the pillow and made me sit Indian style on the bed. Then she cupped my cheeks and stared at me in the eyes. "Do we really have to go through this again, Bella? It's not your fault."

"No, you're lying." She's lying. This… Everything is my fault. Maybe if I never made the decision to live with my father, then maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe Alice would still be living happily with Jasper. With her memories and sanity intact.

"I'm not lying Bella. Now you need to get that through that thick skull of yours and begin thinking up a way to let Alice know that you are her true mate." Kate said all in one breath and it had to take me a few seconds before I could fully process what she said. Stupid, slow, human brain.

"Is there a way?" I asked, losing hope altogether.

"Yes. Yes, there is." Kate finally let go of me and went to lie down on the other bed, just staring at the ceiling. "You're her mate, Bella. It's fate."

I lied down on the bed as well, my eyes beginning to close as I felt exhausted by the turn of events for the day. Not only was I physically exhausted, I was also emotionally exhausted. As my vision began to darken and my body beginning to feel relaxed, one final thought slipped in my head.

"How can you be sure that I am really her mate?"

* * *

~x~

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? hated it? your opinions people!**

**Already began the next chappie...hope nothing happens to my computer so I can upload it by tomorrow...**

**Review!**

_**********A**nd pray for the Japanese!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating last Saturday! I got totally caught up on Faberry and Pezberry fever on the Glee fanfiction section. Anyways, chapter six will be in Cynthia's POV… Hope you like it… Don't forget to review…**

* * *

~x~

* * *

Cynthia'sPOV

My name was Cynthia Brandon. At least, that's what I remember. My human life wasn't entirely vivid. I forgot a few unimportant things such as my parents. Yep, I loathed them. Good thing I forgot about them and they're probably dead. The reason why? Why don't you ask my sister? She was the one they sent to that freaky asylum, not me. I mean, my sister had visions. So what? It's not like she chose it. My parents were all about reputation. Like we had any! But still, it hurt when they took my sister away from me and told me she died in some horrible accident. We even held a funeral for her.

Then when I was 18, just after I graduated highschool, I met Heidi. I was with a few friends and just hanging out when that beautiful girl came towards us and asked if we would join her. I didn't know how she did it but we followed her and she led us to a somewhat abandoned building. I knew better than to follow a stranger but she was just so mesmerizing. So we followed her. The next day, news of a group of friends missing filled the town. What I saw back then doesn't seem so odd to me now, but thinking back, I remember that I was shaking in fear. We arrived at the building and instantly, we were surrounded by three _people_. I didn't know how to describe them except that they were breathtakingly beautiful and that their eyes were scarlet. My friend (I forgot his name already but I can remember that he was an absolute ass) made a comment about their eyes and one of them tackled him from behind and _bit_ him on the neck. Another one of my friends screamed and I didn't move. I was frozen in place as I watched all the others kill my friends. Blood, blood everywhere. The scent of death filled the air. I was awaiting my death. Surely, I would die soon.

"Hey." a windchimey voice said and I managed to turn my head to the left to see a strikingly gorgeous blonde staring at me. Her eyes were scarlet, like the others.

My breath hitched. Would she be the one to bring my death? A true angel of death indeed.

But she made no move to harm me. Instead she smiled, showing off her gleaming white teeth even in the darkness.

"Jane!" another voice called. It was Heidi and I saw that she wiped a trickle of blood from her lips. The action itself made me shiver.

The blonde girl turned to look at Heidi and shot her a glare.

"What are you gonna do with that girl?" Heidi asked, looking at me with disgust. Why would she look at me with disgust? I didn't massacre a group of friends and drank my blood, did I?

"She… There's something about her." Jane said.

Heidi began to examine me and I felt exposed under her stare. "It's because she looks like her doesn't she?"

I saw Jane nod meekly. Her? Whom do they mean by her?

"She does resemble her a lot. Even the height. Maybe if you cut her hair short…" Heidi went on to mumble something I couldn't hear.

I looked around. The other two were gone already and so were the bodies of my friends. Jane was looking at me intently again and I was feeling a little weird already.

"Alice." She breathed out a name.

My breath hitched and I froze again. They couldn't possibly mean my sister right?

"H-How do you know Alice?" I managed to ask.

Heidi paused whatever she was doing and turned to look at me. In an instant she was in front of me.

"How do _you_ know Alice?" She asked

"S-S-She was my s-s-sister." I stuttered out.

A heavy silence filled the building. I could hear my heart thumping loudly against my chest.

"What's your name?" Jane finally asked to break the silence. I noticed something in her voice. Hope perhaps.

"C-Cynthia Br-Brandon." I said.

"Hmm… And how come Alice is your sister?" Heidi asked next.

"S-She's my sister. S-She died when I was 12." I answered.

Heidi looked like she was thinking about something. "That can't be true now. I mean, we saw her last month."

I fell silent at that. I was about to call them crazy but with what happened, I chose not to say anything.

"She does smell like Alice. Her scent is similar. Though not quite the same." Jane whispered.

"What do you plan to do with her then?" Heidi asked again.

Jane stared at her and Heidi nodded. I felt like I was missing something from their silent conversation.

The next thing I felt was unbelievable pain.

Jane had bit me, turned me, into something like her. And everything just began falling into place. I left the shitty town of Biloxi and followed them to Italy. I discovered my ability and began to learn more about the vampire world. I was given a rank at the Volturi guard as Aro took a favour in me. Jane was called a bitch and a sadistic vampire by others but she was nice and soft to me, although I _have_ seen her in action and I swear, I got pretty scared of her there. Her twin though, I hated. Well, not definitely but he was annoying. Alec was too full of himself. That made it interesting when I spar with him. I found out about what my parents did to my sister but I didn't pursue to finding Alice. Jane said that Alice needed to be where she was now. And I respected her decision. Then we found Samantha during one of our missions of justice in the vampire world. She was part of a newborn army and Aro saw her incredible gift so he chose to let her join the Volturi. She joined without second thoughts, or maybe it was the work of Chelsea. I didn't really care. Sam became my bestfriend after Jane.

A few decades after that, everything just seemed normal. Until one day, a ruckus began at Volterra.

The guard were reassembled and I knew this didn't happen often. This has got to be a strong vampire to cause this much problems to the Volturi.

Samantha was by my side in an instant, ready to fight. Jane was there too and I figured she would be the best person to ask.

"What's happening?"

"Someone is attacking the Volturi. We don't know what that person wants nor do we know who it is. But that person is pretty strong as most of our guard are already there." Jane answered.

"Shouldn't we intervene?" Sam asked.

"Do you want to? It's up to the two of you." Jane said with a warm smile.

Sam and I exchanged looks and smiled. Yes, this was going to be fun.

We ran at inhuman speed outside to the garden. This was where the battle or whatever it is was taking place. As we arrived however, we barely managed to dodge one of the guards thrown at us.

"Woah." Sam said in exclamation as she stared at the vampire who was now hunched over but still trying to fight.

"Woah indeed." I agreed.

"Let's go intervene." She called with a smile and I couldn't deny her. I was getting excited by the thought of fighting someone strong.

"HEY!" I called out and all the others turned their attention to us.

"We'll handle this." Sam said as electric sparks began to circle her hands.

They backed away, though still wary if we could handle the opponent they were fighting. Once the area was cleared, I got a better look at the vampire.

She was short and had spiky dark brown hair. Her eyes were pitch black. Her clothes were ripped in some places and dripping water on others. She was crouched into a defensive position. She looked menacing yet entirely adorable all the same.

There was something about her. Something familiar.

A growl escaped Sam's lips and her lips were curled into a frown. So she took this person as a threat. Whatever. Orders, orders.

I went to attack first, lunging at her. But what caught me short was that she closed her eyes and moved to the side just a millisecond before my attack closed in. Drat! So it was Sam's turn as I saw a lightning bolt fly towards the rouge. But like she did with me, she dodged it by moving ever so slightly to the side. To make it worse, a smirk formed on her lips

Who does this girl think she is? Fighting us with eyes closed!

I tackled her again. This time, she didn't dodge. She managed to lunge at me as well and kick me. The girl was small but, damn, she could kick.

I felt power surging all over my body. It's been a while since I've used my ability. I straightened myself, going to a much normal posture, feeling everything around me. Samantha ghosted behind me on a crouching position.

I felt my power holding something. Something large. And I smiled in satisfaction. Something big to knock her out would be good. I could feel it was a rock. Hopefully, Sam wouldn't mind me destroying her garden.

I opened my eyes and saw the rouge staring back at me, a smirk on her face. Damn! I gathered all of my strength and used my power to lift the rock. It wasn't that heavy but I saw that it was almost as big as one fouth of the garden. Where in the world did that come from?

It didn't matter. All that mattered now was crushing this pesky pest in front of me. The rock flew towards her but she closed her eyes and once again dodged it. Sadly, the rock hit another vampire. Sorry.

I was too distracted with where my rock landed that I hadn't noticed the rouge lunging at me. Sam apparently tried to stop her but got thrown out of the way. Then I was on the ground, the rouge on top of me, her teeth barely an inch from my neck.

"Alice!" I heard Jane's voice pierce through the wind.

I froze under the rouge and I saw her smile. What?

"Hey, little sis." She whispered as she stood up.

Little sis? She couldn't possibly be…

"Cynthia!" I heard Sam's alarmed voice call as she rushed by my side and helped me up.

After assuring Sam that I was alright, I turned to the rouge. "Who are you?" I demanded, wiping dirt off my clothes.

The rouge only smiled. I could see Jane frozen a few feet from us as she took in the sight of the rouge.

"I think you all heard what Jane said." The rouge answered.

"You can't possibly be Alice." I growled.

"And what makes you say that?" She challenged.

"It-It's just that… Why are you here?" I asked.

I saw her features soften a little bit and I realized that I've hit a bad topic. Jane returns to her senses and rushes beside Alice. They talk but I didn't pay attention.

Alice talked to me a while after that. She told me about everything and in turn, I told her a part of the memories we used to share together. Of course I couldn't let out the fact that our parents sent her to an asylum, though she did take it better than I thought. I found out about her life with the Cullens and her life with Jasper Whitlock Hale. The way she described him sort of made me a bit jealous that my sister found someone so charming. Then she turned the topic to a Bella Swan. I saw that her cheery attitude did a complete 180 as she said the girl's name. She described Bella as the most amazing thing ever but something in me hated the girl for what she did to my sister. But I saw the love and the longing in Alice's eyes and I wanted so much to give my sister the happy ending she deserved. I wanted to make up for those lost times.

After our _sisterly_ bonding, she went off to see Jane. That only lasted for a few minutes before Alice went to see Aro. I didn't see much of her those days. But when I happened to peak into Jane's room, I saw my sister on her bed, seemingly asleep. Now, I know they didn't do anything sexual or anything like that. Jane had been sharing a room with her twin when Alice arrived.

Alice woke up three days after that. She was like a newborn though her eyes were still dark, unlike the scarlet red of newborns. She was completely oblivious of everything. And she practically attacked me when they made her stay with me. Good thing she forgot about her ability. That would be hell.

Alice had been living with us for a few months already. She returned to a vampire's original diet and would often travel with me for new _delicacies _as she put it. She was given a rank in the Volturi as the Oracle and she then assigned Sam to be our bodyguard because she knew that Sam was my forever bestfriend. Alice had also been lovey-dovey with Jane. That bothered me since I remembered about that Bella girl. And that seriously wrecked my mind.

Obviously, the image of the Bella girl wrecked my sister's mind as well. She began having visions of the girl. I know it's Bella because when Alice tells me about her visions, I could still see the love and longing in her eyes although they've become faint. They were still there.

About a week after her visions started was Alice and Jane's wedding. Although in my heart I didn't like the setup at all, I had to be happy for my sister. At least she was happy now. She ordered us to barricade the newcomers at all costs. Of course Alec had been up for a fight and Sam was just Sam. So we barricade them. And while Alec talks the hell with them, I took a good look at who we were fighting. There were two men and two women. The first guy was blond and looked more mature than the others. he was keeping a rather calm façade. The next was a bronze haired guy. He was handsome but totally not my type. Then there was this blonde girl. She looked gorgeous. And lastly was the human. She was somehow more than plain looking but there was something about her that pulled others towards her. Maybe it was her charm or something but there was definitely something. Her blood smelled attracting as well. But, no, it wasn't singing for me. Guess I'm just not the right Brandon. Ha.

Kate seemed to know me. And she knew about Jane and Alice's past. My mind pieced the two pieces together and concluded that Kate was one of the blondes that my sister hooked up with. The thought didn't bother me. So my sister had fun, so what? Bella, however, did not have the similar reaction. When she found out the news that Alice was going to marry Jane, she sobbed. I don't know why her reaction seemed foolish. I guess I just never really cried for love when I was human.

Then the fight began. That Carlisle guy was fast but not faster than the mind reader. I wrecked his clothes and played a little while. I didn't pay attention to the fight. I was deliberating in my mind if what I was doing was for the best. Should I let them crash my sister's wedding? Was it right to follow the orders of puppet-Alice? I didn't know.

The mind reader proved his ability. He read my mind during the fight and talked some sense into me. He was hitting the perfect things in my mind. My sister's happiness wouldn't be right without that girl. Jalice didn't sound right. Bellice, however, sounded absolutely perfect.

As the fight between Sam and Kate tensed up, I figured it would be good time to intervene. Sam looked… She looked like she was actually having fun. Which was a new thing since she rarely ever gets excited about things like these.

So I stopped their fight, let Bella and Kate stop the wedding, and sort of saved the day. Jane was pretty broken up about it but I hadn't had the chance to talk to her since I had to help Bella talk to Alice. Although that did not end nicely, it got me a chance to talk to Bella. I had been pretty upset with how my sister acted but I remembered that it was Alice-puppet not my sister Alice.

Bella seemed fully aware of vampiric activities. And the love and longing in her eyes grew more each passing moment. But there was hesitation and I knew that there was a question in her mind. I would wait until she has the courage to ask that question.

The meeting with Aro proved to only worsen the hesitation in her eyes. As I showed them to their rooms, I stayed outside for a while, eavesdropping. Of course Kate knew I was there but it looked like she didn't care.

They talked and I finally pieced together the pieces. Guilt. Bella Swan was feeling guilt for what she's done to my sister. Part of me thought that maybe all that she's doing is just because she wanted to clear her conscience. And I hated that I'm having hesitations too. If I couldn't make up my mind, those two will never find a way to be together. I'm going to have to play matchmaker.

"How can you be sure that I am really her mate?"

I barged into the room frightening both vampire and human, though Kate only a little.

"How could you say that Bella?" I demanded.

She looked at me with eyes like saucers and I knew I hit the nail. "I-I-I-I…"

"Gee Bella. I've never stuttered in my human life just because someone asked me a question." I shook my head at her. She just answered with a pout and me and Kate shared a laugh.

"Anyways. I really can't believe you asked such a question Bella." I continued. I went to sit on Kate's bed, facing Bella. "Bella. No matter how ridiculous it might sound right now, you are Alice's mate. Because if you weren't, then none of this would've happened. Alice wouldn't have stopped her wedding. Alice wouldn't have come to Aro. Alice wouldn't have endured everything for you. Can't you see, Bella? You are her mate. You and Alice are what fate destines."

"But… How can that even be possible?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Sheesh, what a crybaby.

"I think it's because of true love…" Kate chimes in. "…or something like that."

"Well, I, personally, don't know much about love." I muttered and Kate's gasp shocks me.

"You mean… You and Samantha…" She trails on and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"That is _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels." I said. "Seriously, Sam is just my best friend."

I heard Bella scoff. "Alice was just my best friend back then too." And I saw the teasing tone in her eyes. I was about to laugh but I was seriously annoyed that they thought that me and Sam are _romantically_ involved.

"But seriously. We aren't _together_. We're really just friends." I said.

"Good…" I heard Kate mutter in a nearly inaudible voice and a smirk crept its way up my face.

"So…" Bella muttered and I know she's returned to her depressed state. Sheesh, what a troublesome human.

I arched my eyebrow at her, urging her to continue.

"…But… It's still not gonna work out." She said and not a millisecond later, I let out a loud exasperated sigh.

"Yes it is, Bella! Do you not trust me, Cynthia Brandon?" I asked.

"Y-You have a plan?" She asked hopefully.

I gave her my best smile. "I _always_ have a plan."

* * *

~x~

* * *

"This is your plan?" Kate shouted and looked at me as if I was crazy.

I countered by giving her the same look. "What? This plan is fool proof!"

"Bella will tell Alice that she loves her." Kate repeated my plan and glared at me. "Does tht sound fool proof? It's the exact proof of a fool's thinking!"

"Well, sorry if I don't pass the requirement!" I shouted back, annoyed.

"Guys… Seriously…" I heard Bella call and I turned and saw that she was sitting up on her bed, awake.

"Oh, sorry. You should go back to sleep." I said.

"But… If you guys are going to help me, wouldn't it be rude if I was doing nothing and just sleeping?" She asked.

"It's okay Bella. You're human. You get tired. Sleep." Kate said in an almost lullaby-like tone.

I saw Bella's eyes lingering for a few seconds when she blinked as she was fighting sleep. I had to laugh at her futile attempt as she was soon back under the covers.

But the laugh soon vanished as I thought of something. Bella was human. What if maybe she gets tired of this chase for Alice. Will she break my sister's heart?

I shook my head, literally, to get the thought out of my head. It became a habit of mine even when I was human.

"You okay?" Kate asked, half-worriedly and half-mockingly.

"Yeah… Okay then. What about plan b?" I asked

"Plan B?" Kate asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

I just smirked, letting her guess my plan.

"What are you thinking, Brandon?" She asked.

I hesitated for a second. The plan actually seemed foolish. "Well… I was kind of thinking a tournament sort of thing between Bella and Jane."

"Idiot… Bella would be toast in a second!" Kate growled.

"Well, I'm sorry!" I growled back even if I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that Bella is human.

"Oh… I just remembered. Bella. Human…" Kate trailed on, waiting for me to catch on. I only gawked at her. She sighed before continuing. "… School."

"Oh… Right…" I mutter.

"And you're not getting what I'm giving. Seriously." Kate sighed.

"Well… I don't get it." I answered smugly.

Kate sighed again. "I was thinking of levelling their playing field. Have Jane and Alice go to Forks High School. Of course you and I should be there."

And it finally clicked. Gee, even as a vampire I was becoming slow.

"That's absolutely perfect Kate! Just gotta pull some strings with Aro and we're done!" I exclaimed. "But of course we'll have to bring Samantha there." I said teasingly.

Kate looked away but I saw her smile widen. If there was a thing Alice and I shared after out height, it's the ability to become match makers for others but not on ourselves.

Anyway! Looks like tomorrow, we'll be off to Forks, Washington.

* * *

~x~

* * *

**A/N: I think I made Cynthia kinda like Rachel Berry from Glee… Anyways, Glee addiction might postpone this fic again… And sorry for the short length and bad quality of the chapter...**

**So, the vamps are going with Bella back to Forks! We'll see how that works in the next chapter…**

**Oh and, anybody guess the other possible couples?**

**Review please… I know it's rushed writing but I'm not that good and English ain't my native tongue…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is really short... But guys, still review! I love all of you and your amazing reviews! Thank you all! Wahh… Even if its summer vacation I still don't update quickly… Please forgive me. Oh and I changed chapter names since I'm nt really creative with chapter names...**

**Also, sorry if you might not like it. And if there are typos… Gah, I hate typos but they just happen!**

* * *

~x~

* * *

BPOV

I woke up the next morning by the scent of ham and bacon. I stood up and sat on the bed in an Indian position, all the while thinking that I was back in Forks Washington. After I blinked my eyes a few times, however, I saw that I was in a medieval sort of room. And the only thing running around my mind was 'Where the hell am I?'

"Morning sleepyhead." A chirpy voice said from beside me. I turned and saw the beaming smile of my blonde friend.

"Kate?" I mouth out her name, racking my brain for explanations… Ah, right. Volterra.

"So, you okay now?" She asked, worry evident in her voice. I nodded so she handed me a tray. Oh, so this was where the smell came from. It was a plate of delicious looking ham and bacon. Then there was also orange juice which made my mouth water. This was probably cooked by God… or the blonde vampire in the room with me.

"Wow." was the only coherent thing that became audible from my lips.

Kate rolled her eyes at me but I knew my reaction gave her a huge ego boost. "I cooked it. I don't really know if it would be delicious since this is the first time in centuries that I've tried something like this." She said, looking down. I knew that if she could blush, she would be blushing right now. "I didn't really do this on my own. S-Samantha taught me. It seemed like she was a great cook when she was still human and carried the ability up to now."

I couldn't help but smirk at the way Kate stuttered at Samantha's name.

"Oh, come on! Stop grinning like a fool and try it!" She whined. I rolled my eyes at her before picking up the fork and trying out the ham.

Oh.

My.

God.

I have never tasted something this wonderfully delicious _ever_ in my life. It was absolutely delicious. No, delicious couldn't even describe it. I was left speechless until I finished the plate clean.

"Well, somebody's awfully hungry." Kate teased as I placed them fork back down.

"Kate, you put awesome chefs to shame. And you don't even eat human food!" I exclaimed.

"Yep! I know I'm amazing." She grinned widely

"So, anyway. What did you and Cynthia come up with?" I asked as she took away the tray from me.

"It's something pretty simple really. Cynthia, Jane, Alice and I will return with you to Forks and attend your high school." Kate stated, matter-of-factly.

"That sounds stupid." I answered bluntly.

My reply seemed to have taken Kate off guard as she was staring at me, her mouth hanging open. I never thought I would be able to see a vampire so dumbstruck that I just began to laugh so hard.

"B-But… The plan was amazing!" She shouted, still dumbstruck by my answer.

"Think about it, Kate. What good would it do if you and the others come to my school?" I challenged.

She sighed. "Bella. If Jane and Alice are going to your school, that levels their playing field. Jane cannot just use her death glare on you – not that it would have any effect – nor can she try to kill you. If she did so, she would risk our exposure. Furthermore, Cynthia and I thought that once Alice goes to some place familiar, she would remember something. And Esme misses Alice. So it's like shooting three birds with one stone."

I rolled my eyes at her but I couldn't help but smile at their idea. "Okay. I'm sorry that I said it was stupid."

Kate's smile grew. "Apology accepted. Now what do you say? Do you agree with the plan?"

"Absolutely." I answered with a smile.

A few seconds later, I felt Kate stiffen and I thought that we were about to be attacked but the door opened a crack and Samantha only peered in. She looked different. Her bandage was gone and now she was wearing rimless glasses. Why a vampire was wearing glasses was something I did not know. So I made a mental note to ask Cynthia later. She also seemed more relaxed, outgoing, playful…, and normal. She really did seem like a nice girl when she's not trying to kill us.

"Bella. Kate. Aro called you." She said. For a fraction of a second there, I thought I caught her throwing a glance at Kate. I felt a smirk grow on my face and I nodded in understanding at Samantha.

As soon as Samantha left, Kate let out a sigh. I only arched an eyebrow at her, the smirk still on my lips.

"What?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing." I teased as I stood up.

"Whatever Bella!" She whined as she stood up as well. "Let's just go."

'I rolled my eyes at her. I'm not stupid enough not to see it.

* * *

~x~

* * *

CPOV

I made my way down the hall to Alice and Jane's quarters. Kate's plan would work. Aro's already deliberating it and Carlisle and Edward are persuading him. Yep, it would work out.

Before I got close to their quarters, though, Jane had tackled me and pinned me against the wall, her head hung low. This I expected.

"Good morning Jane." I greeted with a genuine smile.

"What the hell, Cynthia?" She growled, still not looking at me. "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?" I asked with an innocent tone.

"Don't act innocent, Cynthia! Alice had a vision!" She growled, this time staring at me right in the eyes. I was intimidated, to say the least, at the intensity in her eyes. Damn, I think I broke this girl.

"Jane." I started out softly. "My sister, Alice, already found someone for her. Her mate. And I'm sorry but that person is Bella."

"How do you know? A vampire's mate is hard to know unless your that vampire itself. And Alice lost her memory so how could you know?" Jane demanded, her eyes pleading for any hope.

"Then there is a chance that you are her mate." I said, giving her what she was asking for.

Jane's face fell and her tone changed into an emotionless one. "You don't believe in that chance."

I felt my eye twitch. What could I say? She was right.

After a whole minute in that position, she finally let go of me. I could see pain and loneliness in her eyes. There was also determination. And anger. Oh a _lot_ of anger.

"Let me just get my sister." I said as I walked past her. "Oh, and Jane, don't lose hope. Your mate is out there somewhere."

I received a growl in response.

* * *

~x~

* * *

BPOV

We arrived at the chamber we were in yesterday. Aro, Carlisle and Edward were discussing something I presumed to be Kate's plan. Jane and Alice were lurking while Cynthia was playing with a couple of stones that floated and formed circles around her arm. As soon as we entered, all eyes were on us and the stones Cynthia was playing with fell to the ground. I immediately felt my face heat up at all the attention.

"Good morning Bella." Aro greeted with open arms. "I hope you found your room comfortable."

I only nodded in response, feeling utterly intimidated by the Volturi ruler.

"I trust that you have been informed of what we are to discuss here." Aro said.

"I already explained everything to Bella." Kate answered for me.

"So you are proposing for me to send three of my best Volturi guards to a human school." Aro asked, arching an eyebrow at us.  
"Exactly." Kate answered, her aura full of confidence.

"Now, why do you think I would agree to it?"Aro asked.

"You've been intrigued with our lifestyle for a hundred years now, Aro. Don't you think that having Jane and Cynthia try out that lifestyle will be profitable for you?" Edward was the one to answer but Aro didn't seem to be convinced so he added, "Besides, don't you want to find out exactly how their little game will end." I had a feeling Edward was talking about us and was using the exact words Aro was thinking.

I saw Aro grin almost evilly. I knew he was found it all entertaining. "That is true. Very well." He turned to face Carlisle. "How do you propose we should do this?"

Carlisle nodded. Edward smiled victoriously. Kate did the same. Cynthia threw a pebble at me, though it didn't hit really hard, it still hurt. She apologized before giving a huge smile and a thumbs up. Of course, all this didn't go unnoticed by Alice, who laughed at how silly her sister looked, and Jane, who just scoffed.

"Alice, Jane and Cynthia won't come to Forks High immediately or even make their presence known to the townsfolk. They would probably take about two months to familiarise themselves with our lifestyle. It all depends on how insistent they are. Cynthia suggested that" Edward and Cynthia tried – and failed – to stifle their laughter "Jane should take the surname Payne."

Jane growled as Kate and I joined Edward and Cynthia in their laughter. I turned to look at my pixie and saw her shoulders shaking from trying to conceal her laughter. Aro chuckled a little before motioning for Carlisle to continue.

"That aside. Alice needs to go as a Cullen." Carlisle said and all attention turned to the short girl.

"Why?" She growled.

"Because that is how people of Forks know you. You also didn't exactly lay low for them to easily forget you." Carlisle answered.

"I didn't even go to Forks!" Alice growled again, her eyes glaring at Carlisle and I saw Jane smirk from beside her.

Cynthia was about to say something but Edward cut her off with a sigh. "I knew you would say this. That's why Kate and I had a back-up story. We'll just say that during the time we were gone, Alice found her long lost sister and she chose to go with their real surname which is Brandon."

"I'm good with it. So Alice and I will be Brandons while Jane goes as Payne and Kate takes the Cullen name." Cynthia summed up.

"That's all about it." Kate said.

"Though there are rules to follow. You mustn't do anything to harm humans or expose our identities. Try to keep a low profile in school, both in academics and athletics." Carlisle finished.

"It is an order for you to abide by the laws Carlisle has set. I expect for the three of you to follow the _vegetarian _lifestyle and not harm the humans. Jane, you have no permission to use your gift without proper reason. That goes for you as well, Cynthia." Aro ordered his three best guards who all just nodded in affirmative.

A new voice cleared her throat. All attention turned to the redhead standing at the entrance of the chamber. I saw the Brandon sisters smirk and Kate stiffen.

"Samantha." Aro greeted with a warm smile.

"I would like to join them in this _mission_." She said and I noticed her voice falter on the last word. She probably didn't know what to call what we were doing.

"Why is that?" Aro asked and I could tell he knew the reason already.

Samantha looked down. "I don't want to leave my responsibilities for the Brandons."

I could tell it wasn't the whole truth. Cynthia's smirk just proved my point.

"Very well, Samantha Payne." Aro said and everyone erupted in laughter. Laughing just as a release for the tension for the past few days.

"Forks High should give a red carpet welcome for their stunningly beautiful new women." Kate said with an egoistically huge smile. I couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

~x~

**

* * *

A/N: Only one reviewer tried to guess the relationship charts… Too bad that person was wrong on most parts.**

**So far, these are the developed couples. I already planned them out in my mind:**

**Edward x Tanya (won't be seeing much of that)**

**Kate x ? ? ? (I'm trying to make it obvious!)**

**Cynthia x ? ? ? (who? ! who? XD)**

**Jane x ? ? ?(obviously it won't be our fave pixie)**

**Alice x Bella (O_o who would've guessed?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yosh! I took a day off from school today and wrote this. I seriously should be doing my drafting project but I wanted to write this... It's pretty long! It's not proof-read so many mistakes. Still, I hope you enjoy! Oh and yep, I deleted the author note**

**And on a side note, while writing, I'm playing My Song (/watch?v=B7nVPp1M3PI) and My Most precious treasure (/watch?v=EF_V_e5mjJc) as background music. Please check them out and please support the singer... She's really amazing!**

~x~

CPOV

I, for one, think that I was the most excited of our bunch. Just the thought of trying out the _vegetarian_ lifestyle made me excited. Sadly, Jane and Alice felt completely adverse to what I was feeling.

I didn't get how Alice was acting these past few days. She always seemed so unhappy and reserved. It wasn't like my bubbly and outgoing sister at all. I understand that it might be about the wedding but Alice was Alice. She should've gotten over it already considering she was the one who stopped the wedding. Maybe it was the presence of Kate and Bella. But they were doing their best to stay away from Alice and Jane for the meantime. So why? Maybe Jane's just rubbing off on Alice.

Bella was a nice girl and clumsy like how my sister used to describe her. She was easy to be around with. The same goes for Kate. But she was sort of egoistic about her gift. I have to admit, though, she is powerful. I hadn't felt pain that much than when she downed me as I grabbed her arm. She said it was accidental and she hadn't meant to use her full force but I saw in her eyes that she meant it. And that was a bad move. Too bad she wore designer clothes. And her favourite too. I hope she'll still be able to wear it after I ripped it to shreds. We had a fight and a laugh after that. It was refreshing. Having fun with someone else, that is. I guess its fine. Kate was a good person. Although somehow, Kate and Samantha just doesn't seem to match up. They are polar opposites. Still, they do say opposites attract. And who am I to judge the power of a mate's love?

It was early dawn when we left so we were allowed to wear casual clothes. Well, at least my sister's fashion sense didn't dissipate. Thankfully, Jane knew how to fly a plane so we took the Volturi's private jet. Edward took co-pilot. They actually had a fight to see who will be the pilot. Samantha was sitting beside me but I could easily tell she was feeling uneasy. I took the window seat since I loved flying and I could tell Sam hated me for not giving her the clouds to distract herself. I knew she was finding it harder and harder to distract herself from a certain blonde. One thing to know about Samantha, she's like a Brandon. She always gets things to go her way. Well, not unless a Brandon has something to do about it. Anyway, Kate seemed to have the similar problem since Bella took the window seat as well. Carlisle sat two seats behind us, talking to someone on the phone. I didn't listen though. Just because you have super hearing doesn't mean you have to eavesdrop on others.

Where was my sister in all of this? She sat two seats behind Kate and Bella, her head buried in her sketchbook. She was probably sketching random things to relieve stress.

After thirty minutes of the obvious tension in the plane, I decided to give Sam what she wanted. "Hey Sam." I said, a smirk already making its way to my face. "Do you mind if I exchange seats with Kate?"Of course she wouldn't "I just have to talk to Bella."

Samantha tensed up but she managed to nod slowly. I had to bite back a laugh. Ah, the joys of finding your mate. Kate definitely heard us as she was frozen in her seat. And I could hear Bella trying to stifle her laughter as well.

"Go on, Kate. I have a few questions for Cynthia as well." Bella egged on.

Kate looked at her as if she was crazy but thankfully, stood up after a while. With a small pat to the shoulder, I left Sam and walked over to Bella.

"Hey Bells." I greeted.

She rolled her eyes at my nickname of her nickname. "Hey Cynth." She greeted back with a small laugh.

"That sounds weird." I say as I sat beside her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Great. I can't wait to get back to Forks." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Esme will be so thrilled to see _her _again." Now, a hint of sadness.

"I've heard stuff about Esme. I can't wait to finally meet Mrs. Cullen." It was true. Kate and Alice had told me about Esme. She sounded like a superb mom, unlike the one I had during my human life. Then there were the other Cullens. I couldn't wait.

"Esme's real amazing. I'm sure she'll love you." Bella said and I could see from her tone that she loved Esme. Not romantically, mind you.

We stared at each other in silence. I could tell that Bella was racking her brain for a topic. I confirmed it when her mouth formed an "o".

"Hey, can you tell me why Samantha is wearing glasses?" She asked. "I just don't get why a vampire with enhanced vision has to wear glasses."

I looked over at the two, who paused whatever conversation they were having, to listen to Bella's question. The girl in question only smiled and nodded slightly. I smiled back before turning to Bella once more.

"Sam. Call her Sam. She prefers it that way." I said. "And she wears glasses not to heighten her vision. It does the complete opposite. The lens of those glasses were specially designed to be a hundred times stronger than the strongest human lenses. If a human were to look through them, she probably wouldn't be able to see anything and just end up hurting herself. It's even blurry for a vampire. I've tried it on and I couldn't see clearly. Now, the reason why Sam uses it is to control her ability since lightning isn't stable and it can cause fire. The bandage has a similar yet weaker effect. It would only look less weird if she uses glasses."

"Wouldn't it cause her to have less control of her lightning?" Bella asked with a curious look.

I smiled at her question, expecting it even before it left her lips. "Did you know that some martial artists and swordsmen often close their eyes when fighting? He utilizes his other senses to see the world and the threats around him. She uses those glasses to hone her skills and abilities to keep her power destructive only when needed."

"Oh." Bella mouthed in amazement. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yep. Now any more questions?" I asked Bella while leaning back on the seat.

She thought for a while. "Are you scared of drinking only animal blood?"

I smiled and shook my head. "More of excited than scared. I really don't like killing people but back then it was the only way I know how to live." I shuddered as I remembered the night of my transformation and how Heidi and the others killed my friends. "Edward said that drinking only animal blood will be enough but it won't keep us satisfied. And also, it doesn't go without much effort. He said it would be hard at first but I'm fairly okay with it. I don't want to worsen my conscience anymore."

"Wow…" Bella said, mouth hanging open. I just had to laugh

"Anyway… I have a question." I rolled my eyes as she paused to wait for a sign to continue. I mean, what could she ask that would be bad? "So… Uh…" She seemed to have trouble asking. Seriously, this girl is just adorable.

"Spill it Bella." I ordered.

"Are you gay?" She asked all in one breathe.

A silent moment passed through the whole plane before everyone erupted in laughter. Even Alice was laughing. I only gaped at Bella, utterly embarrassed at her question.

"H-How could you ask a question like that, Bella?"

She blushed and looked down. "I was only wondering since…" She trailed off.

I pursed my lips and thought for a second as to how I should answer. "Hmm… Well, I guess I still don't know. For preference, I still like guys. Women don't appear sexually attracting to me. But it may depend on who – or what – my mate is."

"Straight, eh. I really thought you and Sam…" She trailed off again, giving me a teasing look. I felt a glare from the back of my head. Thank God that blonde's gift is for short range only.

"Seriously Bella. Nothing is going on between me and Sam. Besides, she's already taken." I smirked as I felt the glare succumb and I guessed that Kate must've sunked her head in embarrassment.

I let a few quiet seconds pass by before I let another smile creep up my face and turned to Bella. "Now, it's time for your interview Bella."

~x~

BPOV

Cynthia's interview was pretty normal. It was actually like Edward's interview to me back then. She was really easy and fun to talk to. She had an upbeat attitude like her sister and had a sense of humour that could match up to Emmett's. And she wasn't intimidating like Jane even if her eyes were the color of blood. Well, it's going to become gold soon anyway.

I fell asleep after our talk being human and all. Cynthia was the one who woke me up and announced that we were nearing Washington.

Like the first time I arrived here, it was pouring. The others didn't seem to mind the rain though. Thankfully, we only attracted little attention since there were not many people at the airport. We only had to wait for a while before Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up in front of us. It was Tanya and Rosalie who drove and came to greet us. I could see that Rosalie was still pissed at me. I decided not to worry about it some more. Rosalie always had been the one who hated me the most. So they had returned to Forks already. I wonder if they returned to school as well.

"Rosalie." Jane scoffed.

"Jane." Rosalie mimicked the Volturi guard.

Kate rolled her eyes at them and came to break up the two before the lunged for each other's throats.

"Alright everyone. Get in the cars. There will be a family meeting." Carlisle turned to me. "Bella. You should go back to see Charlie. He's probably worried."

I gulped. Charlie! I totally forgot about him. I didn't give him a reason before I left. I'm probably going to go through hell when I get home. Well, it couldn't possibly be worse than the last few days, could it?

I took a ride in the Volvo with Tanya, Edward, Kate and Carlisle. They dropped me off in front of our house. I was nervous and there was no denying it.

"It's going to be fine Bella. I may not have Alice's gift but I know Charlie, not to mention I can hear what he's thinking. He's just worried about you and just wants an explanation." Edward assured.

"What should I tell him?" I asked.

"Firstly, I think you should come out to him. Then tell him that it was about Alice." I gave him the are-you-crazy look. Did he expect me to come out to my dad after I suddenly disappeared from home for three days without any explanation?

"It's going to be fine, Bells." Yep, he did expect me to do that.

I gulped audibly and began walking towards our house. Suddenly, returning home became the scariest thing in the world. Then I have to come out to Charlie. He'll probably freak out. He lives in a small town and… I don't know. Let's just hope I don't get thrown out of the house.

I opened the door calling "Charlie?" as I stepped in.

"In here Bella." I heard his voice from the living room. His tone was unreadable. I gulped audibly as before walking toward his direction. He was sitting on the sofa, watching a game but he turned the TV off when I came to his view. He must want to talk really bad to miss out on a game.

"Uh…" I muttered, at loss for words.

He looked at me expectantly. "Can you tell me why you suddenly disappear for three days with only a note that didn't even explain why you left?"

I took a deep breath. "Ch-Dad. Promise me you won't freak out."

I saw his eyes widen. "Are you pregnant? You're pregnant aren't you?"

I gaped at him. How could he think that? "N-No dad. That's not –"

"It's Edward's, isn't it?" He shouted angrily. Edward wasn't exactly on his good side because he left.

"No dad!" I said, raising my voice to get his attention. Okay, it's now or never. "I can't get pregnant because I'm gay." I let out in one breath. That seemed to have made him pause as he looked at me with confused eyes.

"B-But… You were in love with Edward." He said questioningly.

I sighed before closing my eyes. "I-I'm gay, dad. I-I like girls." I repeated. "I used to love Edward but he just wasn't right for me. And Jacob too. It just didn't feel right with them. And… I-I love Alice." I didn't dare open my eyes. I was too afraid of his reaction.

"Is this just a phase?" He asked, his voice was unreadable again.

"No dad. I've always felt like this for Alice. I-I guess I was just denying it back then." I answered.

That's when he laughed. He friggin laughed. This time I opened my eyes and saw his amused expression. Did he think I was joking? That this was just a phase?

"Renee knew this day would come. She knew that you weren't completely straight. I've been seeing it too. I just didn't want to believe it." He said.

I gaped at him again. "You… You're okay with it?"

"It's what makes you happy Bella. You are my daughter and I will love you for whatever you are." He walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug. "It's good that you won't get pregnant too."

I laughed at a little at him but I couldn't stop a few tears to roll down my cheeks. My father accepted me and was happy for me.

"But… Isn't Alice with that Jasper kid?" Charlie asked. Jasper? Oh, that's right. I haven't seen him around. I made another mental note to ask Carlisle about that later.

"It's really hard to explain dad. I'm still not entirely sure of things either." I answered truthfully. Well, not fully.

"Will you tell me why you left?" He asked

"It was about Alice."

He chuckled at my answer. "That's a given. Do I need to know?" Oh God! I love my father!

"I think it's probably better if you didn't." I said with a smile and he just nodded. I am so lucky to have a father like Charlie.

We just stood there for a few seconds while I grasped how easily things moved. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"That's probably Jacob." Charlie said and by the look on his face, this wasn't the first call. It was Jake, who I really needed to talk to, so I picked up the phone as Charlie turned on the TV and sat back at the couch.

"Hello." I said as I pressed the phone against my ear.

"Bella! You're alive!" Jacob sounded both relieved and irritated at the same time.

"Yes Jacob. I'm alive." I rolled my eyes to no one in particular.

"So the royal bloodsuckers let you go safely. That's new." He said sarcastically.

"Stop it, Jacob." I chastised.

"Anyway, why did you go there anyway?"

"I... I had to fix a mistake."

"What mistake? That leech was here the whole time you were gone."

"It wasn't about Edward." God, I just came out to my father a few moments ago and now I have to come out to Jacob as well. Hopefully, he takes it half as well as my dad did.

"Then what was it about, Bella?" I could hear his tone relaxing.

"It was... It was about Alice."

He paused before he asked confusedly, "The psychic?"

"Yeah... Her."

"So? Why did you go there for her?"

"It's hard to explain through the phone Jacob. C-Can we just talk later?"

"...Okay." I could feel his eyes narrowing even through the phone.

"Either way, you might want to get Sam to meet Carlisle by the borderline."

"I know. We could smell the stink of those new vamps from here." He said in a teasing tone. I smiled through the phone even though I can't help but feel scared about what would happen in the near future.

~x~

CPOV

What word should I use to describe the Cullen household? It was much smaller than Volterra yet it possessed a charm that could leave you breathless. It gave you a comfortable and open feeling. It was majestic in its own way. I loved how light and open it is. I'm sure that, by the look on her face, Sam loved it as well. I gazed at my sister and I saw that she seemed uncomfortable and nostalgic.

Esme greeted us by the door. She reminded me of my best friend's mother, the one who had been more of a mother to me than my own.

"Welcome." She greeted in a sing song voice. She looked very much like a queen then and I couldn't help but stare.

"Hello." I greeted, albeit a bit shyly.

"Oh! You must be Cynthia! You look so much like dear Alice here." Esme said proudly as she engulfed me in a hug. It felt amazing, like I was actually accepted somewhere. Sure Volterra was my home but I never actually had a feeling of belongingness there.

I looked over to my sister who was being engulfed in a hug by a huge man. She seemed a bit uncomfortable but somehow she welcomed the hug.

"Let go of her Emmett!" Esme quickly chastised and the huge man, presumably named Emmett, let go of my sister and set her on the ground with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry for that Alice. We know you're not used to being around us yet but Emmett here just can't control himself."

"Ah, it's fine, really." Alice said rather shyly and I'm pretty sure if she could blush then she would be right now.

"Hey look! A tinier version of Alice!" Emmett's voice boomed as he pointed like a child at me. In turn, I pouted like a child.

"Why do people always make fun of me and my sister's height? I'm five one dammit! That's normal height!"

"No it's not..." Emmett deadpanned.

"Really? Maybe it's because you're just so huge..." I muttered.

"I am not!" He muttered back and we began to bicker like little children. It was actually kind of refreshing and comfortable to have this kind of vibrancy than the usual gloomy and dark aura at Volterra. Alice, Kate, Samantha, Edward and Esme seemed to find our childish bickering amusing and it was Carlisle who stopped us.

"As much as I'm enjoying this peaceful and aloof atmosphere, there are matters of dire importance that we must discuss at once."

All eyes suddenly turned to him and the atmosphere became serious. Instinctively, I felt everything around me through my powers. I always get tense in times like these and feeling the objects at my disposal set me at ease. I was always like this at Volterra.

We moved inside within a blink of an eye, not bothering with the chairs and couches in the Cullen living room.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Wolves." Emmett answered bluntly.

"Wolves?" I repeated at the same time that Sam and Jane growled.

"How can there be wolves here? Didn't Master Caius already exterminate their entire kind?" Sam growled.

"And how come you seem unfazed with this?" Jane demanded and I saw Alice try to calm her down.

"_Werewolves_ as far as we know are extinct." Carlisle stressed the first word. "The ones we are dealing with now are nothing of that sort."

"To make a long story short, they are shapeshifters. Wolves are just their favoured form." Edward explained.

"And what do we have to with them?" I asked. My eyes glanced over to my best friend. She seemed to relax a little now.

"We made a treaty with them long ago. We agreed that no feud will happen between us as long as we stay off their territory and not bite any human here." Carlisle's eyes gazed over us. "Please. It might be hard for you to accept this kind of lifestyle. I just ask for you to respect our treaty with them. We don't want any trouble."

I nodded enthusiastically while Sam did so half-heartedly.

"I don't like it." Jane muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jane but you have agreed to this. True, we have not said this fact to the Volturi yet but it's because we think that it would only cause trouble for all of us. The situation with the wolves is neutral for now and we would like to keep it that way. They value their secrecy as much as we do." Carlisle finished his mini speech with a sort-of pleading look on his face.

I turned to see Jane with her phone in hand. Her eyebrows were wrinkled and I knew she was debating whether to call Aro to report this against the fact that if she does, there's a chance that the Cullens might attack her.

"I guess its okay." I heard my sister's voice followed by a gasp from Sam. Jane was looking at Alice like she was crazy. She only gave her a small smile. "I think it would be better if we keep it at that." Her eyes glazed over for a while before her eyebrows wrinkled together and her lips formed a frustrated pout. After a while, she turned to Carlisle. "Someone's gonna call you. When you leave... You just...disappear."

"What do you mean disappear?" I asked

"Just nothing. Blank. Just gone..." She snapped her fingers. "...Like that!"

"It's true Carlisle. What do you think we should do?" Edward asked worriedly.

At that exact moment, we heard his phone ring.

"Hello Bella." He said in a calm voice.

"_Carlisle. The wolves know."_

"We are aware of that."

"_Jake seems angry"_

"So are a few of our visitors"

"_They want to meet. At the border."_

Carlisle's face seemed troubled. "Very well. Did they have any demands?"

"_They didn't say anything."_

"Alright then. I'll bring Edward with me." With that, the phone call ended.

"Are you sure you should go alone, Carlisle?" Emmett asked, flexing his muscles.

"Yes, it's alright." He turned to Alice then. "Do you think that maybe it's because of the wolves that have that influence on your visions?"

"Perhaps..." Alice trailed off.

"We have to go now." Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, a sign of distress. "We have to settle this before things get out of hand."

~x~

BPOV

I stood with Carlisle and Edward in the middle of a deserted road. Apparently, this is the borderline for the wolves. Soon enough, a big black wolf and a russet colored one joined us.

"Good morning Sam." Carlisle greeted. "I think it would be easier and less rude for us to talk properly if one of you changed back to human form."

A sound that was probably a snort came from Sam.

"He says no." Edward said. "He asks what those other vampire are dong here."

"They are here to be converted into our lifestyle." Carlisle answered.

"So many?" Edward said, voicing out Sam's thoughts

"Yes. It also involves a matter with my daughter and Bella here."

"Bella? Why are you involving her here?"

"Because she is Alice's true mate."

A heavy silence fell upon everyone at that. I could feel the stares of the two wolves at me before Jacob seemed to have lost it and ran to the woods. I made a move to follow him but Edward's voice made me pause for a while.

"You shouldn't follow him Bella. He's dangerous right now."

"He's still my friend." I say before I walk in the direction he ran off to.

It was a while before I got to the small clearing where he was standing, my knees a bit sore from falling down a lot.

"Jacob." I call before approaching him. He was in his human form, fist clenched and the tree in front of him already fell down, probably due to the punches he gave it.

"Bella." His voice was shaky and I froze in my spot.

"Jacob... Let me ex-"

"No!" His voice echoed throughout the forest and I couldn't help but flinch. "I... I thought that once that bloodsucker was gone... Y-You would realize that you're supposed to be with me..."

"I'm sorry Jacob... It...I love Alice."

"Stupid! You're stupid Bella! How could you love her? She's a girl! Not to mention one of those bloodsuckers!" He then turned to face me and I saw that he was crying. A wave of guilt flowed inside me and I fought the tears forming in my eyes.

"She... She left you Bella! And who was there for you when they left, huh?" He demanded.

"Jacob... Please." I started crying and at first I didn't notice it.

"You're making a mistake Bella. A big mistake! And you'll realize it soon! You belong with me Bella!" He shouted before running off again and phasing as he jumped.

I fell to my knees, crying uncontrollably. It's not a mistake.

My love for her is not a mistake.

~x~

**Bad ending, I know. Rushed, I know. I'm about to pass out so please excuse me if I made any mistakes. **

**PS: I only noticed now that Jacob is probably naked when he talked with Bella cus of phasing ruins clothes and all that jazz... Let's just pretend he's wearing some shorts. **

**And uh, the pairings... I've decided to make some minor tweeks with them... :) You'll see in the next few chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

A month later and things have progressed normally. Well, as normal as they get. The Cullens, minus Alice and Jasper, returned to Forks High. Of course this drew so much attention to them, especially the fact that two Cullens are missing in action. Jessica and Lauren began to create various stories about what could've happened to the two of them. I wanted to hit her so bad because she made a rumor that Alice got pregnant. To make things worse, Jessica and Lauren kept bugging me about the fact that after I went on total zombie mode on them when the Cullens left, I now pay no attention to Edward. I told them that the two of us are over which just made them give me a wtf look and start a rant about how I'm so stupid to let someone like Edward go and they wouldn't even believe me when I told them about the fact that Edward found love with Tanya. Whatever, they aren't my problem.

Cynthia, Alice, Sam, and Jane decided it would be best that they wait until they're able to handle being near so many humans without wanting to drain them of life. So Kate was the only one to go with the Cullens on their first day back. Of course the fact that she's Tanya's sister and a Cullen disgusted Jessica and Lauren more. They put two and two together and figured that Carlisle adopted Kate and Tanya as well.

The wolves have kept a close eye on the Cullens these past two months and Jacob still isn't answering my calls. I stayed at the Cullens most of the time since I figured visiting La Push right now wouldn't be too smart. Charlie figured out what I was doing when I declined his invitations to join bonfires at La Push and took it upon himself to be the one to help me fix my friendship with Jacob. Sadly, his efforts aren't progressing much.

_I make my way through the cafeteria, my food tray in hand, and heading for the Cullen table where Rosalie had just smacked Emmett in the head for some random remark he probably made. _

"_Bella!" I hear a familiar voice call me and irritation immediately seeps through my skin._

_I turn and put a smile on as I make my way to their table. "Hi Jess." I greet as I take a seat beside Angela._

_Jessica immediately leans in toward me. "So tell me really. Where's Alice and Jasper?" She asks, a huge grin on her face._

_I sigh. She's been asking me that question for days now. "Jessica. I told you. Jasper and Alice went to Biloxi to try and find Alice's old family."_

_I see her grin drop. "You can't seriously think that we'll believe that."_

_Well, you believed that the Cullens are human so I just figured. "Because it's the truth Jess. What more do you want to hear?"_

"_The real juicy details!" Jessica half shouts. I eye the entire table, seeking their help. Lauren just smirks at me and the others looked genuinely interested. Only Angela gave me a sympathetic smile._

"_Really Jess. If she says that's it, then that's it. It's really none of your business at all." Angela says softly but it still makes all eyes turn to her._

"_Argh fine. But if you find out anything more Bella, you have to tell us!" Jessica insists._

"_Yeah, sure." In your dreams._

_I sigh again before standing up, taking my tray with me, and heading to the Cullen's table._

Thankfully, after a while, Jess left me alone. I guess since they couldn't get any more information, they just settled on the story I gave them.

I sigh as I sink away from my thoughts and back to reality which is the book in front of me. We only have about three months left in school and our English teacher wanted to be a douche so he gave us this project – a book report on The Art of War. To make it worse, he wanted us to read the literal translation of the book and not one of those simpler to understand. Seriously, what can I achieve from reading this book? It's not like we have wars like these anymore.

I sigh again as I stand from the bed. I'm currently doing my homework in Cynthia's room in the Cullen house since Charlie and Billy are having their bonding time over at the house. No, Charlie did not kick me out. I kicked myself out, not wanting to ruin their fun with the awkwardness of my presence. I close my eyes and try to relax but my mind began to wander again.

"_Hey Bella!"_

_I look up from my book to see Cynthia in front of me, a big smile on her face. It's a nice day out so I decided to waste my Saturday on beginning reading the book for out report._

"_Hey Cynthia."_

"_Watcha reading?" She asks as she leans toward me, trying to read the title of the book. "The Art of War, huh?"_

"_Yeah." I say as I close the book and my eyes trail over the plain brown cover with the title written in both Chinese and English in the middle. "It sucks."_

"_Ha! I know!" Cynthia agrees as she takes a seat by my side, leaning on the tree as well._

_I laugh a little. "Have you read this already?"_

"_Hell no!" She half-shouts and throws her hands up in the air. "I knew that I wouldn't need it in life so I decided to fail English Literature. Guess I was right."_

_I can't help but laugh again._

Cynthia and I have become great friends, mostly because her outgoing and cheerful attitude reminded me so much of her sister. Edward and Tanya are practically joined at the hip. They can't keep their hands off each other. I guess that's because he doesn't have to worry about breaking her. Sam and Kate, well, they're being all lovey dovey. It's like watching two elementary kids with their first crush or something. It's actually kind of cute. What's not cute is Alice and Jane. Whenever they're not practicing with Carlisle, they're in their room doing God knows what. It's so infuriating.

"What is?" I hear a voice ask and I immediately open my eyes to see Edward by the door.

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?" I ask.

"Unless I somehow managed to finally get in your head, then yes." He says before smiling his crooked smile that I loved so much.

I laugh. "That would be a first then."

"So seriously. What's infuriating?" He asks as he walks over to the bed.

"Alane." I answer with an eye roll.

"Alane?"

"Yeah. Alice and Jane."

He chuckles. "So you've come up with a name for them?"

"Argh!" I groan before leaning back on the bed. "It's just so… hard."

He gives me a small smile. "I know. Alice felt the same before."

I didn't answer but just closed my eyes again.

"If you wanna see them, look out the window." He says before I feel him leave. Only then do I open my eyes.

I turn to look at the huge window on the other side of the room before standing up and walking over to it. Sure enough, they're there. Carlisle is holding a cup, presumably with blood, between his hands. Jane, who's frozen as a statue, is standing a few feet from him. Obviously, she's having a hard time trying not to pounce on Carlisle. Sam is standing with Alice and Kate a few more feet from them. Sam looks like she's having trouble herself but Kate is holding her hand and she seems to relax. Alice looks like she's not shaken even with the scent of blood. I guess even with her memories gone, she still has her control.

"Hey."

I jump back as Cynthia's face suddenly appears in front of me. I hear her laugh at this.

"Cynthia. Oh my God." I gasp out. She laughs again and leans back. This time, I notice where she is. She's right outside the window. And there's no ledge there. "Cynth… What are-?"

She held up her hand and I see a faint blue glow outlining it. Then I see that her body is outlined by the same blue glow. "I'm telekinetic, Bella."

I give her a confused look. She just rolls her eyes. She makes a gesture with her hand and the window flings open and she floats inside. I'm aware that I'm staring but I'm just so amazed.

"I can move objects with my mind, make them float and stuff. I can also do it to my body. That's why I can sorta fly." She explains as she drops to the floor, the faint blue glow disappearing.

"Wow." is all I can say as I watch her with doe eyes.

She laughs a little cockily. "Yeah. That's almost always the reaction."

"Almost always?"

She rolls her eyes before going over to her bed and laying down. "Jane wasn't so impressed when I first showed it to her."

"Ha. Party pooper." I tease and she laughs.

"Don't let her catch you hearing that." Cynthia warns me playfully.

"Can't she hear me now?" I ask as I walk over to the bed and sit down.

"Nope. She's focusing on the task." She answers.

"Oh."

She looks over to the book beside her and chuckles. "Still not finished with this huh?"

I laugh. "Unfortunately."

She sits up and takes the book in her hands. "Want me to help you?"

"You will?"

She gives me a smile. "Sure."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I move to give her a hug but she holds out a hand to stop me.

"But…" She stretches the word. "You have to do a favor for me."

I shiver involuntarily at her tone. "What?"

Her grin grows wider and I'm suddenly terrified.

~x~

"This is weird."

Cynthia rolls her eyes and pulls me towards the car.

"It is so not weird. You look hot." She compliments before eyeing my outfit. I'm wearing a white v-neck, that not only shows too much cleavage but also hugs my figure, a mini mini-skirt and knee socks that match my boots. I just don't get why she made me wear this.

"I just don't get why you made me wear this." I voice out my thoughts which causes Cynthia to smirk.

"It'll make someone go crazy." She answers with a wink before shoving me lightly into Edward's Volvo, where Edward is already in the driver seat.

"She's right Bella." He says as he eyed me. "You are hot."

I feel the heat coming up to my cheeks and I bow down to hide my blush which causes both vampires to laugh.

"Why do I even have to go with Edward? Can't I ride with you at Emmett's jeep?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Nope. It's our first day at Forks High so all the attention has to be on us." Cynthia says with a cocky smile.

"Har har. It's not like I'd like attention either way." I answer with a laugh.

"Besides. Alice isn't allowed to see you in person until Lunch break." She says with a wink.

I give her a confused look.

"You'll see." She says before walking away.

~x~

"Bella!"

I turn around, my face still as red as a tomato. All morning I've been receiving stares and whistles from the boys I pass by on the hallway.

"Hey Mike." I greet.

"So, umm, are you gonna…" He begins and I notice he trails off when his eyes trail down below my neck. I immediately grow redder as I use my books to shield my cleavage.

"I… Uh. Sorry." He says, knowing that I caught him staring. "So, uh, are you gonna be having lunch with us?"

"I-I'm not sure Mike. I guess we'll see later." I say as I quickly make my exit, feeling his stare at my ass as I walk away.

_Cynthia. You are so gonna pay for this._

~x~

I was infuriated and at the same time embarrassed by the time Lunch rolled by. Students, and even teachers, stared at me as I walk pass them and I can't help but blush. English class with Edward was the worse since he thought it would be funny to whisper to my ear the crude and perverted thoughts of our classmates about me. I wanted to give Cynthia a piece of my mind all morning but she somehow managed to not have any class with me on the first half of the day. Finally, lunch time came and I quickly made my way to the cafeteria. Mike trailed me like a dog, practically begging me to sit at their table for lunch. I agreed just to keep him from being so persistent.

"Bella." Tyler stretched my name as I sit down beside Angela.

"Hey, Tyler." I greet, ducking my face to hide my blush.

"What's up with the outfit, Bella?" I hear Eric ask and when I look up to answer him, my eyes immediately trail off to where the Cullens were walking. The others at my table turns to look at them as well.

Rosalie and Emmett are first, reaching their table ahead of the others and taking their usual spot. Next is Edward and Tanya, who seemed to forget their in a public place when Edward gave the blonde a kiss to the neck. Then there is Kate, who's dragging Sam behind her, and making their way to the table beside the Cullen's table.

"Hey Bella. Who's the girl with Kate?" I hear Jessica ask.

"Who? Sam?" Just as I say her name, Sam looks up at me, giving me a small smile before sitting.

"Sam, huh? Does she have a boyfriend?" Mike asks with a huge grin while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Jessica elbows him. I look at Kate and we share a smirk before she turns and kisses the red head. I take a look at my friends who now has a dumbfounded expression on each of their faces.

"They… Together…" Mike stutters out.

"Yeah. Sam is Kate's girlfriend." I say with a chuckle as Mike drops his head to the table making a loud thud.

I turn my attention back to the two people walking. Jane and Alice walks side by side, hands entwined. Jane looks like she's calm but her eyes are screaming otherwise. Alice is somewhat the same. Only, I don't think its blood making her crazy. Her eyes are on me, staring and eyeing me up and down, like a hunter stalks his prey. It brings shivers down my spine but I can't help the arousal I have at her lust filled expression. She seems to see me catch her stare as she quickly turns her head the other way and practically drags Jane to Sam and Kate's table.

Cynthia is the last to walk by. Unlike the others, she walks over to me. I hear my friends' breath hitch as she arrives at our table.

"Told you it'll make someone go crazy." She whispers to my ear before walking away.

Oh! So that's what she meant. I give her a smile as she looks over to me from their table.

"Bella!" I hear Jess calling me back to reality. "Who are they?" She asks, eyeing Kate's table.

"The red head is Samantha Payne. The blonde is her sister, Jane. The short girl that looks like Alice is Cynthia Brandon, her younger sister. The four of them kinda found each other in Biloxi." I explain.

"I have Chemistry with Alice and I heard she uses Brandon as her surname now." Angela says.

"Yeah, she does. It's her real surname." I say.

"Why was Alice holding hands with that Jane girl earlier?" Tyler asks.

A wave of irritation overcomes me. "They're together."

"Together?" Mike asks. "As in, together together?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Yes."

"So, Alice is a lesbian?" Jessica wonders out loud.

"First incest now lesbianism." Lauren says with a scoff.

I fight the urge to punch her and simply sigh. "I'm done here." I say as I stand up.

~x~

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. As the final bell rang, I just wanted to grab my things and go home. As I walk across the parking lot, I sneak a peak at the parking spot of the Cullens. I immediately regretted my decision as I see Jane holding Alice to her front, with Alice's back rested on her chest, and peppering kisses on my pixie's neck. I quickly turned my head to the side and began sprinting to my truck. I jumped in, threw my books in the back seat and was about to start the engine when I hear the passenger door open.

"Hey." Cynthia begins to say with a small smile. "Can I ride with you?"

I give a small smile back. "Sure. Hop in."

She grins at me and jumps onto the passenger seat, closing the door with a click.

"Why aren't you riding with your sister?" I ask.

She takes out her phone and begin typing away. "Meh. I always feel like the third wheel there."

I chuckle as I begin to drive out of the parking lot. "I guess I can relate."

She just nods as she gets engrossed with her phone. It's the first time I've seen a vampire act like a complete teenager, without having to act.

"Who are you texting?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me. "Boy at school?"

"Nope. It's this cool girl I share English Literature with. Her name's Angela." She says calmly, still focused on her phone.

"Angela Webber?" She nods yes. "She's a good friend of mine."

"I know. She seems really accepting of my sister and Sam." She says with a smile of endearment.

I can't help but smile as well. "So, you going to go home?"

"Nah. I'll just chill with you." She replies before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Done already?" I ask.

"For a while. She says she has homework." Cynthia explains with a rather sullen look.

"Hey there. Don't go around telling me Angela's your mate now okay." I tease as I pull up our driveway.

She sticks her tongue out at me. "We're just friends."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Uh-huh. Yeah, I believe that."

~x~

I was just finishing up my paper about the Art of War when Cynthia's phone rang. She stood up from lying on my bed and began to pace around the room as she talked to whoever it was on the phone.

"Hello… Yeah… Hmm? Right now?... Sure. I'll bring Bella?... Got it." With that, she hanged up and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey Bells. We gotta go." She says to me as she grabs me a hoodie from my closet and throws it at me. "Carlisle called for a family meeting."

I put the hoodie on and turned off my laptop. Looks like my paper's conclusion has got to wait for until tonight. I sigh but still follow Cynthia as she makes her way out of my room.

We arrived at the Cullen household within twenty minutes. I immediately notice Cynthia tense up as we got out of my truck.

"What's wrong?" I ask as we begin to walk towards the door.

"Nomad." She growls out and I can see her right hand beginning to be engulfed in a pale blue glow.

I unconsciously gulp as we enter the house.

The first thing that I saw was a man, with long sandy blonde hair kept back with a leather thong, standing in the middle of the Cullen living room.

~x~

**A/N: Hello again everyone! **

**Sorry for being gone for so long. This isn't exactly my best chapter though and I don't like this much. Basically, this is just a , Cynthia here acts like a common teenager. I meant for her to signify that not all vampires are stuck in the century they were born in. She's a vampire that adapted with the world. No, she won't be Angela's mate. I reserved our favorite human for someone else. **

**So, Summer's here! Whoo!**

**PS: Can anyone guess who the nomad is?**

**PSS: I noticed that my writing is becoming seriously suckish. Suggestions on what I might need to do?**


	10. Chapter 10

_The first thing that I saw was a man, with long sandy blonde hair kept back with a leather thong, standing in the middle of the Cullen living room._

He kept a straight posture and stood as tall as Carlisle. He wore a dark brown adventurer's attire that seemed worn out, probably from the environment he's traveled in. The first thing I noticed as the man turned around to acknowledge us was his eyes. They were scarlet red.

I felt myself stiffen at the sight and I can't help the tinge of fear that run through my spine.

"Ah. You two finally arrived." Carlisle greets us and I notice the new vampire perk up as if he recognized me.

He turned his attention to me and flashed me a playful grin. "So you're Bella." He says and I notice that his voice is husky. I wonder if it's because of my blood.

"Y-Yeah." I stutter out.

The nomad's grin only grew wider, as if in amusement. I feel Cynthia move closer to me in a protective manner.

"Who are you?" She growled out.

"Ah, that's so rude of me." The man bowed low before finally introducing himself. "I'm Garrett, a nomad. It's a pleasure to finally meet _the_ Bella Swan." He gives me a huge grin before turning his eyes to the vampire beside me. "And of course, one of the protégés of Aro, Cynthia."

Cynthia only growled in response.

"Don't be alarmed, Cynthia. Garrett means no harm." Carlisle says in a soothing manner which relaxed Cynthia but she didn't drop her protective stance.

"Carlisle is right. I just passed by the area and wanted to visit my old friend here." Garrett says, giving Carlisle a small smile. "I would never have thought I would find so much more here." He says before he shoots a glance at Kate who sat on the sofa, head in her hands. I take a look at the surroundings for the first time since I entered the Cullen house today. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme stood a few feet away from Carlisle. Esme had a rather concerned expression on her face while Rosalie looked somehow unconcerned. Emmett, for once, looked serious and kept his mouth shut. Jane stood in a far off corner of the living room, eyes boring into the nomad. Edward stood at the other side of Garrett while his mate sat beside her sister, rubbing the blonde's back soothingly. I notice that Sam and Alice are gone.

"Sam decided to hunt." Edward suddenly said. If his eyes weren't on Cynthia, I would've thought that he can finally read me. "Alice went with her."

"Anyway, what is your real reason for being here, nomad?" Cynthia asks, clearly not believing the earlier reason of Garrett.

All eyes turned to Garrett and he scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of an answer.

"Honestly?" He begins. "I was curious."

Curious?

"Yes, I was curious." He says, giving me another amused grin. _Did I say that out loud?_ "I was curious about Carlisle's family. Upon my travels, I have heard from other nomads about your peculiar diet. I was curious on how you manage to survive on only animal blood. But it wasn't enough to draw me towards you. The one that fully caught my attention was the mentioning that one of your coven members had attacked the Volturi single-handedly. Of course, I hadn't believed it at first." He chuckled at this before turning serious again. "But then I saw her. That small girl, cloaked in the robe of the Volturi, eyes the color of bright gold. She told me to come here in four months. Back then, I didn't think of going here. Then another thing came upon me. I was told that four of Aro's guards have come to your household, Carlisle. That was what made up my mind on coming here."

"So my sister talked to you? When?" Cynthia asked at the same time that Jane growled out, "Who are your informants?"

Garrett just chuckled. "Little one, your sister came to me when I was hunting in Romania. I believe that was about two days after her rampage in Volterra. As for your question, Blondie. I cannot provide you with an answer. You can use your magic trick to torture me but a man's oath cannot be broken."

Jane just growled at that.

"Two days? You must be wrong." Cynthia wondered out loud. "My sister was at Volterra with us then. She was unconscious for three days."

Everyone fell silent at her words.

"Garrett. Are you sure it was two days after that?" Carlisle asked.

Garrett nodded. "Of course. I may be a nomad but I keep track of my time."

Everyone fell silent again.

"Just what is going on in Alice's mind?" Edward finally spoke up.

_Huh? What does he mean by that?_

~x~

**Edward's POV**

"It's so infuriating!"

I enter Cynthia's room and see Bella sitting on the bed, a book open in front of her.

"What is?" I ask teasingly as I lean on the doorframe.

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?" She asks with a blush.

"Unless I somehow managed to finally get in your head, then yes." I say with a smile and I see her smile back before laughing.

"That would be a first then."

"So seriously. What's infuriating?" I ask as I walk over to the bed.

"Alane."

Huh? "Alane?"

"Yeah. Alice and Jane." She says with a pout.

I can't help but chuckle at her expression. "So you've come up with a name for them?"

"Argh!" She groans out before leaning back on the bed. "It's just so… hard."

I give her a small smile. "I know. Alice felt the same before."

She doesn't answer and instead closes her eyes.

I stand up and move to leave. "If you wanna see them, look out the window."

After that, I made my way to the living room within a second.

Esme was there, tidying up our already clean house. Rosalie was also there, flipping through the channels in the television.

_It's so fucking boring here._

I find myself grinning as I seat beside my sister. "Yeah it is, huh?"

_Get out of my head, Edward._

I just laugh.

_Edward. I'm worried._

I turn my head to Esme, who now sat on one of the chairs by the counter.

"About what?" I ask. Rosalie turns the TV off and walks out, muttering a 'I'm going hunting' before she leaves.

I stand up and make my way to Esme.

"About everyone." Esme sighs. "But more so about Alice."

"Alice? I understand that she's a bit troubled right now but – "

"That's not what I meant, Edward." She cuts me off, looking at me with a firm expression.

"Then what, Esme?"

"I may not be your real parents but I can still feel these things. Something's wrong with Alice."

"Obviously." I say with a slight roll of my eyes.

"No. You don't understand Edward. She's not like before."_ She's keeping something from us._

I give her a confused look.

"Something?" I ask, not fully getting it.

"I don't know what it is but there's definitely something. Just… Just keep an eye on her okay?"

~x~

Forks High School buzzed with the arrival of the new students. It was rather amusing listening to what they have got to say about my new sisters. But what caught my attention the most was the human that Cynthia befriended with so easily.

_The new Cullens huh? They seem nice. Except for the blonde one with Alice. She seems a bit scary… But then… Ah. It's probably just my imagination._

I find myself smiling at that as I notice her constantly staring at their table after Bella left.

_The fuck is with these humans?_

I instinctively turn my head to Jane's direction. She toyed around with the food in her tray, head kept low. The constant temptation was nagging at the back of her mind. Not only hers but in Sam as well. It's like having a new Jasper with her.

Ah, Jasper. Where could he have run off to? Esme's thoughts have been filled with worry, more so for him than others.

_I wonder what'll happen if I eat this._

I turn my attention to Alice's little sister. I watch as she picked up a piece of lettuce from her salad with her fork and examining it.

_It has been a while since I ate something like this. _She made a disgusted face. _But then, even as a human, I never did like leafy vegetables. _

I can't help but chuckle to myself. The others are unfazed at my sudden action. They gotten used to me already. It was only Tanya that gave me a small smile and asked why I was chuckling.

"Nothing, love. Just some thoughts of people." I answer her, smiling crookedly at her.

_Geez. You're worse than when you were with Bella._

I raise an eyebrow at Rosalie and she mimics my action, challenging me to comment on her thoughts.

I sigh as I turn to look at Bella. She talked with Emmett about something and would occasionally laugh. I can't deny that I was in love with her once. I guess both her blood and her kindness attracted me to her. I can't help but feel guilty about my selfish actions back then. I can't ignore the thoughts that ran through Alice's mind back then. About her feelings for Bella. About how guilty she is about Jasper. About how unfair I am for taking Bella.

That reminds me. I turn my eyes to Alice, who was constantly staring at Bella.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of being and ideal grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for right._

_I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._

I arch my eyebrow at that. Why is Alice reciting How do I love thee in her head? My attention turns to a few other students who were reciting the sonnet as well. Hmm? A recital for English Literature later? But Alice already had that class with Emmett earlier today.

Now that I think back on it, every time I try to listen to Alice's thoughts, she's either reciting something or singing a song in her head. Maybe she is hiding something after all.

~x~

We decided to stay in the school parking lot for a while, just so that we wouldn't be the first to go. And also, Rosalie was called by that creepy History teacher that seemed to think about nothing other than her chests.

_Why is Cynthia taking a ride with Bella?_

I immediately turned my attention to Alice who was snuggled with Jane. I had my attention on her thoughts for some time now that the simplest change from her usual recital in her thoughts alarmed me. I saw her staring intently at the spot where Bella parked her truck and see Cynthia close the passenger door.

_Edward!_

I arch an eyebrow at their direction and I see Cynthia flash me a small smile before taking out her phone.

_Keep an eye on sis for a while, 'kay? _

I nod at her before Bella drives out of the school parking lot.

I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that Alice felt a little jealous then.

~x~

I was flipping through the channels in the TV, not really paying attention, when I first heard someone's thoughts.

_I wonder how Carlisle will react to my visit. He would be surprised, above all things, of course._

I immediately stand up and run to the door. The others had sensed the new comer as well as Carlisle and Emmett were immediately beside me.

_A nomad? _I hear Jane growl and I can feel her take a defensive stance.

Finally, the nomad emerged from the woods, hands up as he walked towards us.

I felt Carlisle relax beside me as he saw the man. "Ah. To what do I owe the pleasure, Garrett?"

"Carlisle, my old friend." The man greeted Carlisle with a sense of familiarity. "I am merely here for a visit."

"Relax, Emmett. He means no harm." Carlisle says.

_Tsk. I still don't trust him. _Emmett gruffly thought but still backed down.

"My name is Garrett. I'm a nomad from the north." He introduced himself.

"Please please. Come in." Carlisle said hospitably. We all moved inside to the living room. Carlisle took his phone out and quickly called Cynthia.

"You have a great place here, Carlisle." Garrett compliments as he looks around. Then his eyes turned to Kate.

_My, my. She's absolutely breathtaking._

I stiffened at his thoughts and my eyes immediately turned to Kate and Sam. No thoughts ran through Kate's mind, just the image of Garrett. I saw Sam alternate looking between Kate and Garrett. I knew that even without my or Jasper's gift, she understood what was taking place.

I cleared my throat just as Sam put a protective arm around Kate's waist. This seemed to take Garrett out of the seeming trance he's in.

He continued taking a look around and rested his eyes on Alice.

_Ah. Here she is. _

I arch an eyebrow at that.

"Hello, Alice." He greeted. I see Alice's eyes go wide, as if not expecting the nomad to know her.

Garrett looked at her with a confused expression. "You seem surprised. Don't you remember me?"

Alice shook her head no.

"That's very odd then." Garrett said, not tearing his eyes away from Alice. _It's impossible for me to mistake her. But she doesn't remember me. Did something change?_

"Carlisle. I have to ask you something, though." Garrett began his conversation with Carlisle and I turned my attention to Sam who just ran out of the house, soon followed by a distressed Kate.

_Hmm? This should be interesting._ Jane thinks.

_Sam…_ Alice's thoughts began to stray. "Jane. I'll follow her." She whispers to the blonde, who let her go hesitantly.

_I wonder if what I think is about to happen will really happen. _Jane thinks, amused by the situation.

_Edward. What happened with Kate? _Esme thinks. I find her staring at me, her eyes full of concern.

As I was about to answer, Kate returns, head hung low, and thoughts drifting to her conversation with the red head.

'_What was that back there?' Sam demands as we reach a clearing in the woods._

'_Nothing.' I answer back, pleading to her._

'_Don't take me for a fool, Kate. I know what I saw. I don't need empathy to understand what was taking place right before my eyes.' Sam says as she backs up to a tree, leaning on it as if she needed the support._

_I try to get closer to her but a small bolt of lightning immediately struck in front of me._

'_It's not what you think, Sam.' I try to reason out, convince her, but how can I do that when I can't even convince myself._

'_Then tell me, look at me in the eye and tell me that you still love me. That the love for me hasn't strayed even for a bit. That as you looked in that nomad's eyes, you didn't feel that gravitational pull.' She growled out, her voice filled with the sadness I hated to see in her. 'Look at me in the eye and tell me that you truly believe I'm your mate.' She says, keeping me in eye contact, pleading for me to be able to do it._

_I hung my head low. I wanted to say it. But a greater part of me knew that I would be lying to her. A greater part of me knew what finding your mate does to you. I knew what it does to someone. And I knew I felt it when I looked in his eyes. I knew I felt that pull._

_I wanted to say it, but I couldn't. And I know it broke her._

'_Kate.' I hear Alice's voice echo in the silent woods. I don't have to look up to know that she's beside Sam, comforting her. 'Go back.'_

I can't help but feel sad for her. I looked back at Garrett, who had a worried expression on his face as he looked at Kate.

I sigh. Maybe this is part of our curse as vampires. Maybe this inability to stop the pain caused by love is a curse for us. Maybe we vampires are doomed to fall for someone that isn't really meant for us.

Then again, humans do so too.

I can't help but smile to myself. Maybe this is the bit of humanity left in us after all.

~x~

**A/N: Sadly, no one guessed it would be Garrett. Too bad, i love that vampire to death :p**

**Anyway, this is what I meant when I said I would change the character pairings. Also, I'm sorry if this sucks. I really don't know how to write in Edward's POV. So what do you guys think about the change in the SamxKate pairing? I guess I kinda did that because I'm bitter with my ex, Samantha. Ha!**

**_Question! Which one of these do you guys prefer more?_**

**_JanexAngela, AngelaxLeah, JanexLeah. I really need the answers._**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ha! I'm not dead yet! Hello everyone! It's been so long since my last update. My pc was broken so I had to write this on my phone. This was not proofread so sorry if there are mistakes. Supposed to be longer and proofread but the original version was deleted from my phone due to accident so I used proofread time to rewrite this. Anyway, next update should be in a couple of days if I'm lucky enough. Read and enjoy! I'd love to hear your opinion.**

~x~

Cynthia POV

I watched as the Cullens crumbled in front of me. Esme is caught between comforting Sam and assuring Kate that everything will be alright. Edward and Carlisle were outside, talking to Garrett, probably begging him to go away. They know it's to no avail since no one can break a soulmates connection. Jane watches the scene like me. She's unsure of what to do. My sister is by Sam's side, ready to hold her down if it comes down to a fight. Me? I just watch everything. Like I've always done before.

Even when I was young, all I could do was watch as everything around me turned to chaos. All I could do was watch when my sister got stone and bulllied by the townsfolk. I could only watch when she cut her beloved hair off because we looked so alike and she was afraid that people might mistake me for her. I could only watch when men in white clothes took her away. My older sister, writhing and struggling against their hold. I could only watch as my parents burried my sister- of course that was fake, but at that time I loathed them for not even shedding a tear. I could only watch when our old house was consumed by fire with my parents still inside- I had gone to a friend's house and survived. I could only watch as my friends were sucked dry by Jane and company. Even when I had the power, I could only watch when Alec and his troop slaughtered hundreds of newborns.

And now, here with the Cullens. I'm so pathetic that I can only watch as my best friend breaks down, clutching at her chest and crying tearlessly.

After Edward had accompanied Bella home, Jane had reacted quite surprisingly. She shouted at Kate, demanding to explain what she did. Although I know that Jane already knew. Perhaps it's fear that another evidence of such mistakes in emotions had appeared. Kate bowed her head lower. Esme and Tanya were quickly at her side. Garrett stood in front of her, as if to guard her from Jane. At that moment, my sister and Sam returned. Upon seeing Garrett, Sam's eyes darkened with pure anger. Her eyes conveyed emotions of hurt, sadness, betrayal, and anger. The most dominant one is the last. She had moved to attack him but Alice held her down. I could see the beginnings of a lightning bolt from her hand as Alice let her up again when she seemed calm enough so I quickly grabbed her and got her out of there. Hopefully, the river can be populated with fish again, preferably not fried ones.

I talked to her then, to try and calm her. And she broke down in front of me. She fell to her knees on the damp grass and shook as if she was crying. She looked so hurt and pained and vulnerable. This was not her.

I fell to my knees as well and wrapped my arms around her. Feeling her shake like this stirred up an emotion deep within me. Pity? Sadness? Anger? I don't know. My face was blank, devoid of any emotions as it always is at times like this.

"Do I deserve this?" She breathes out so low that had I not been a vampire, I would've thought it was just the wind.

I held her tighter as I keep repeating the words to her. "It's not your fault."

I don't know how many hours it's been that we sat like that. Maybe it's even days. I held onto her as if to keep the pieces of her heart from breaking away and I repeated that mantra as if it would act like bandage to her wounds.

Finally she spoke again. "Was it just a lie?"

I sigh and hold her closer. "It was real. It was love."

"But it's just not strong enough." She continues.

I can't answer for a moments because she's right. It was there. It was real but it just wasn't strong enough. "Love is one of those things that isn't always black and white. You should know that there are many shades of gray in between. And in those many shades, one might mistake a gray for black or white. It could make you content with it for a while but when you discover that it isn't the right one- that there's an even stronger and clearer color than it, that's the hard part. It makes you question if that color should even be there in the first place. You question if it's existence was just to confuse you and lie to you. But you should know that it's just as real as black and white. It's just not strong enough. And it helped you know the difference. Overcoming that mistake lets you see clearer. One day, Sam, I'm sure that you'll find that strong color. That strong love."

She stares at me for a while, absorbing the meaning of my words.

"Maybe you're right. But I can't let go of this feeling. I want to hate her so bad for what she did to me but I just can't. Because I still care for her. I still love her." She says, her eyes pleading me to understand.

"I know. I know it's hard." Was all I could say because to tell the truth, I really don't understand. I don't understand how she can't hate Kate for breaking her heart.

"It is. It hurts so bad."

As I held my dearest friend close, I began to wonder again. If there is truly a god, then why does he let people like Sam suffer? She may be a vampire but she's kind and gentle and rightious. It's just so unfair.

~x~

Bella POV

I lay on my bed rereading a book I've read a million times before. When I left the Cullen's house, the atmosphere was still tense. Sam and Alice were just coming out of the woods when I went inside Edward's Volvo. The two payed no attention to us. Sam was shaking with Alice helping her walk. It was painful to watch someone elses heart break.

Kate... Sam... And Garrett. Their situation is not that differrent than ours. The bond that existed between Sam and Kate was real. The love between them was strong and beautiful. Just like mine and Edward's had been. But there was something stronger and more beautiful and it was the connection of two mates meeting and knowing they are meant for each other. But still, all three of them are hurt.

I feel a cold wind blow and my eyes immediatelt turn to the window. It was open even though I locked it before. There, leaning on the window pane, is a certain blonde vampire with a sullen look on her face. When she saw that I noticed her already, she offered a small smile and walked over to my bed.

"Kate." I breathe out. Her features were still beautiful but the pain was evident in them.

"Hey." She says as she sits down beside me.

"Are you alright?" I ask worriedly as I searched her eyes for an answer. They were dark as coal, like when a vampire is thirsty. Although now, I know it's not from the burning ache in their throats but by the immense sadness in her unbeating heart.

She gives me a small smile that was probably intended to be assuring but failed to serve that purpose. "I'm fine, Bella." She says to me with a rather cold tone in her voice. It doesn't bother me because I know full well how hurtful she's feeling.

We stay like that for a few more minutes, silent with me searching her eyes for a real and honest answer again. Finally she sighs and her eyes glaze over as if she's about to cry. "Bella. How did you feel when you found out that Edward wasn't your real mate?"

I think of the answer for a few seconds. My mind wanders back to that moment when I jumped off the cliff. I remember how my heart raced not from the exhiliration of the jump but by seeing the face of Alice. "I... I was happy. So happy when I realised Alice was the one I truly loved. To say the truth, I had all but forgotten about Edward at that moment. it was like, everything disappeared and it was just me and Alice... Well, my vision of Alice anyway."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "What? Vision of Alice?"

I immediately blushed at the slipped information. "I-umm-I..."

Sensing my embarassment, Kate just chuckled. I immediately smiled at the sincere sound. Then her eyes turned glazed again. "Is it... Is it wrong that I felt just like that when Garrett walked in the room?"

"No. It;s not wrong Kate." I answer truthfully as I grab Kate cold hand and held it between my own. "It's all for the best."

"But Sam..." She trailed off as she bit her bottom lip that was now quivering.

"She may be hurt but we can't help day, she'll find the one for her." I assure her as I grip her hand tighter.

"I still love her. But I can't stop this pull that I feel for Garrett." Kate murmurs. Then she turns to me and gives me a smile. "You know. Today wasn't the first time I met him."

My eyes widened at the revelation. "How? When?"

She chuckled at my enthusiasm. "We met a few months ago in Alaska. He was in the forest around our territory and I was the only one who saw him. I approached him quietly and when he saw me his eyes widened. Then he murmured something about how lucky he is that I was the one who saw him. I, of course, was surprised by him. He was a nomad and there had been news about serial killings around that time so I knew he was the cause behind it. I wanted to protect our place there so I attacked him. He didn't move or anything but just stood there, watching me. Then he asked if he could feel my power." She chuckled at the memory before continuing. "I allowed him just that. I held his outreached hand and felt a spark run through me. Not one of my ability, mind you. I chose to ignore it at that time and put all my concentration into surging him with as much electricity as I could possibly do. He immediately fell to the ground and stayed there, frozen, for a few minutes. Then he stood up and said, 'Wow! That truly is wonderful!' before running away. I, too dumbfounded at his reaction, didn't follow him." She finishes as she gives me a grin.

"Then... You fell in love with him back then?" I ask.

"Maybe a little? I wasn't sure. I did love Sam and she made me forget about Garrett. But when he came here, when I saw him again, it all came rushing back, more powerful than before. Like the power of the bond shared by mates wanted to remind me of who was my real mate." Her grin disappeared at that. "But this still isn't a reason to hurt Sam."

"It's not your fault. And I'm sure Sam knows that too. She loves you and she wants you to be happy." I say. "She may feel angry and hurt now but that's just the usual reaction when someone breaks up with you, right?"

"I-I guess you're right..." She says, trying to convince herself.

~x~

Cynthia POV

It's been six days since Garrett first arrived. Slowly, he's trying out the vegetarian lifestyle and finding it very weird. Sam has secluded herself from the group and would only show herself to me or my sister.

My sister...

With all the things that have been happening, getting her back together with Bella might be postponed for a while.

I sigh to myself as I gaze upon the town of Forks. The cliff I'm sitting on - the cliff where you could see the whole town of Forks and the outlying cities on the border - is a special place for me. It's a somewhat secret place where I can relax.

As another cold wind blows, my thoughts wander back to my bestfriend. These past few fays, she's been acting like it's okay with her. I know that she really understands the situation but I can see that it's still hurting her. Everytime, she's in the same room as Kate or Garrett, she hangs her head low. It's exactly the opposite of her confident and strong personality. I hate seeing her like this.

I sigh to myself. Maybe if we returned to Italy...

"But you don't want to return yet, do you?"

A voice from behind startles me. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed Edward arriving. And yet I can't deny the truth in his words. I don't want to go back to Italy yet. I love it here and I want to discover new things that I probably won't encounter in Italy. But I don't want Sam to keep hurting and the only way to do that is by taking her away from the thing that's hurting her the most. That's psychology, right?

Edward chuckles. "But what would she feel if she found out that you left a place that you love for her sake?"

Happy is definetely not the answer. She'll probably hate herself. But it's for her well being, right? "If she finds out." I say with a sly smile

Edward just chuckles. "Besides, don't you have a reason why you came here in the firstplace?"

Ah, that's right. Alice and Bella. Getting them back together is kind of hard since Jane is there to make sure that it doesn't happen. She's confronted me numerous times about it. But this is fate. My sister and Bella deserve to be with each other. My sister deserves to be happy with the girl she truly loves. Their progress is slow but it's still there. Changes in my sister is starting to happen. She's slowly beginning to act differently than when we were in Italy. More energetic and chipper. Perhaps it's Forks doing it to her? I highly doubt that. I'm fairly certain it has something to do with a certain brunette human.

"She's changing back, eh?" Edward says with a crooked smile.

"Yeah. It's a bit hard to notice but if you look hard enough, you'll see it behind her walls."

"I know. I have to concentrate really hard when listening to her thoughts. They're random - more random than back then - and they rarely ever have any real meaning. When they do, it has something to do with Bella." Edward agrees.

"It's slow but we're getting there." Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. A way for everyone to be okay.

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration. You can't just speed up the process." Edward contradicts.

"But if I find a way to, then our mission will be finished here and Sam wouldn't be doubting my reason to drag her back to Italy. I can always come back here, right? So see, problem solved!" I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Problem not solved. Just how exactly are you planning to speed up the process?" Edward asks with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Just leave it to me!"

~x~

"Newborns."

As soon as the words fell from my sister's lips, the entire Cullen household froze. Her eyes were still glazed over like they did a few moments ago. A vision. Since we had gotten used to it, we ignored the fact that she suddenly spaced out. But now, as she voice out what she saw, all attention turned back to her.

Newborns. Newly changed vampires. They're strong but fairly unimpressive. They're inexperienced so the proper strategy is sure to finish them. Still even with a good strategy, there are sure to be casualties.

"Not even a great strategy is enough to stop an entire army with our small numbers." Edward says, brows scrunched up in concentration.

An entire army of newborns. That's the worse. They're strong and they can gang up on you. If they do that then your fate is sealed. Just who would make this army and what's their reason?

"Their coming. In a month maybe." Alice breathes out as her eyes returned to normal.

"What did you see Alice?"

"Who created them?"

"What do they want?"

"I... I can't properly see. A man is leading them but he's not that old himself. Almost like a newborn as well." Then he can't possibly be their creator. "It's almost like their creator is making it so that I don't find out who he is."

"What are you saying, sis? Their creator knows about your gift?" I ask. That's absurd.

"I don't know. They're so many." Her eyes glazed over for a moment. "Their number grows with every vision I have." With that she cradles her head in her hands.

"This is bad. Do you think they're the reason behind those disappearances in Seattle?" Carlisle asked.

"Most likely." Edward says before his eyes narrow. "Victoria!" he exclaims.

"Victoria?" Carlisle asked.

"She's behind this." Edward says.

"How are you sure about that?" Kate asks.

"Alice saw it. It was only an instant but it's there." Edward says.

My sister raises her head at that. "The redhead? I can't see what she wants. My visions just keeps on flashing. She keeps changing her mind."

"I think her reason might be for revenge. We did kill James." Carlisle says.

"Wait! Who's Victoria? Who's James?" I ask, completely dumbfounded at the situation.

"James was Victoria's mate. He had a sick hobby of hunting humans like animals. He took an interest in Bella when he met her. He wanted to kill her. In the end, we managed to dispose of him but Victoria escaped. She probably knows about Alice's ability." Edward explained.

Well, that makes sense now.

"So what do we do about this?" Garrett asks, slightly fidgety. Probably about the fact that there's a newborn army about to attack us in a month's time.

"I say we just smash them." Emmett shouts only to be smacked in the head by Rosalie.

"We can't. Fighting a newborn army is risky. We can't just rush and attack directly. If we did that, our defeat is inevitable." Carlisle chastises.

"We need to know how they fight. We need someone who's had experience dealing with them." Jane says and I know she's making a list of the people in Volterra who can help.

"No need Jane. I have the perfect person in mind." Edward says with a sly grin. Jane just raises an eyebrow at him.

"Jasper Hale."

~x~

Bella POV

When Edward informed me yesterday about Alice's vision, I wanted to hide in my room and not go out. It's not going to keep Victoria out and it's very cowardly but the shivers it sent down my spine was too much. Everytime I closed my eyes, I envisioned Victoria coming to get me. I wasn't even safe in my dreams that night. So I woke up tired. School was also exhausting. My mind kept playing tricks on me and keeps making me think that Victoria is about to jump at me in every corner.

I sat on the couch in my house, staring blankly at the TV screen. Another report about people going missing in Seattle had passed by. The goosebumps I had from the report were still visible in my arms. Victoria must be the one doing this.

I try to close my eyes and sleep. I'm both mentally and physically exhausted. I'm sure not a minute has passed when I was engulfed in another nightmare. Waking up, panting, I decided sleep was not good right now.

I scanned our house for things that might take my mind off the problems right now. I sigh, seeing nothing of my interest. Just then, the phone rang. Picking it up, I hear Jacob's voice.

"Hello?"

"Jacob!"

"Hey Bella."

"What's wrong?" I ask, slightly concerned at his tone of voice.

"It's nothing. Just tired. Had to run patrol all night." He sighs at the phone.

"Patrol? Why?" I ask, fearing his answer.

"There are vampires over at Seattle." He almost growls into the phone. I shiver at the thought. Even the wolves were getting involved.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jacob asks worriedly.

"There's a newborn army in Seattle." I whisper into the phone.

"What?" Jacob shouted. "A newborn army? Like, new vampires?"

"Yeah." I answer weakly.

"Damn. I have to tell Sam about this." Jacob growls. "Bella. Are you safe there? Maybe you should go here."

I contemplated what Jacob said. Maybe going to the beach would calm me down. Besides, Victoria wouldn't be stupid enough to go to wolf territory.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." I say. "See you, Jacob."

"Bye Bella." He says and I hung up. At that exact moment, I felt somone behind me. Heart rate raising, I slowly turn around to see who was there.

My heart skipped a beat as I stare at a petite beauty standing on our doorway, a flustered look on her face.

"Alice." I breathe out.

The next that happened was so quick that I was so surprised. Alice quickly ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug. She held on to me tightly – not enough to hurt - as if thinking that I would disappear if she let me go. It felt nostalgic and calmed me down immediately. I felt my heart skip a beat then drum a million time faster and my cheeks flush red.

"A-A-A-Alice..." I stuttered out.

"I was so worried. You suddenly disappeared." She breathes out against my shoulder. Disappeared? From her visions?

"I-I'm okay?" I say in a sort of questioning manner.

And as quickly as it started, the embrace ended. Alice let go of me and almost flew all the way back to the doorway. I missed her touch immediately. I noticed that her eyes were coal black. Maybe it's because she's not used to being around me again because of my blood. Still, what happened earlier was surprising. Surprising but very much welcome.

"I... I... I was assigned to guard you while the others are away. And I had a vision of you and you suddenly disappeared. I'm sorry." She says, hanging her head low.

I wanted to come up and hug her but I feel like that's overstepping the bounderies a bit.

"Ahh." I breathe out. Most of the Cullens were gone trying to find where Jasper went to. Sam and Jane went to Volterra to inform Aro about this attack. I guess Edward or Cynthia forced Alice into staying.

Alice clears her throat. "I saw that you were having trouble sleeping."

I blush at that. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" She asks and I see a smile on the edge of her lips. "Maybe perhaps if I stay with you, you can sleep better?"

I blush at that, but after a while, I smirk. "Y-You've seen the result already, haven't you?"

She laughs at that. Oh how I missed that wind-chimy laugh.

"Why yes I have." She says with the brightest Alice-smile. She makes her way to the couch. "A nap?"

I smile at that and follow her to the couch. When I reached it, she guided my head to her lap.

"Sleep Bella." She says as she runs her fingers through my hair.

Both the fact that Alice was here and that I haven't slept properly last night made me fall asleep almost instantly. I let sleep take me away from this trouble filled reality and to a happy dream world with Alice.

~x~

**A/N: Next chapter is the fight with Victoria! And Jasper is back! Yay! Warning: Next chapter will be written on phone like this one so it probably won't be proofread too. **

**QUESTION: Should I write a chapter in Alice's POV starting from the beginning so we can see her thoughts about everything?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back! Yay! Longest chapter yet. I actually passed the 5k words mark. Yay *happy dance***

** As always, please enjoy and review if you have the time.**

~x~

Bella POV

My eyes opened groggily as I hear some noise. I close my eyes again and try to snuggle with the leg that had been my pillow only to find that it had been exchanged with a real pillow. I sat up so fast that I felt my head spin. I was sure I was about to fall to the floor when two strong and cold arms grabbed hold of me. Looking at my savior, I see the object of my affection just inches from my own face. Her coal black eyes bore into mine with fiery intensity.

Then as if snapping out of a trance, she slowly set me back on the couch and let go of me. She takes a few steps back and looks anywhere but me.

"You're awake now." She states. Her voice was guarded.

"Yeah. How long did I sleep?" I ask, looking out the window. It was bright out.

"Eighteen hours. It's almost noon now." She answers with no emotion.

"That long?" Wow. I must've been really tired.

She looks at me again and her features visibly soften. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept really well." I say with a smile and I see her become guarded again.

"That's good." She frowns a little. "A mutt came here last night."

"A... mutt?" I ask, not getting what she meant.

"I believe he called himself Jacob." She explains. "He was worried for you since apparently you had a meeting with him."

"I forgot. Sorry." I apologize. If Jacob came here and saw Alice, I'm pretty sure it did not end well. I'm surprised I slept through it.

"He said some pretty interesting things." She says, looking out the window.

"What things?" I ask, slightly afraid of what Jacob may have told her.

"Things." Was her only answer. "I have to go now. Edward and the others are back already."

I only nodded as she walked to the door. I wanted her to stay but I have to be patient. She doesn't remember yet.

"There's breakfast for you in the kitchen counter. Bye Isabella." She says as she finally walks out and closes the door after her. I sigh before standing up and walking to the kitchen. My hair was still disheveled and I know that so are my clothes but I didn't bother fixing them since my stomach was demanding food. As soon as I reached the kitchen, a delicious aroma filled my nose and my stomach grumbled in response. Happily, I followed the scent to see a plate of perfectly made egg and bacons. There were also two pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice. The food was normal but it looked and smelled so delicious. I quickly took a fork and took a bite of the bacon. As soon the meat hit my tongue, I was immediately with the amazing flavor. This definitely was no ordinary breakfast.

As I ate the food delightedly, a blush crept up to my cheeks. This definitely is not a breakfast prepared by Charlie. My thoughts immediately went to the raven haired pixie that was with me just earlier and I savored the food more. This was probably made by the girl I love and my heart began beating erratically.

Alice...

~x~

Cynthia's POV

I sat on a tree branch, swinging my feet in the air and humming happily to myself. My sister stayed at Bella's house all night yesterday and is still yet to come home. Jane is over at Italy with Sam. So that's like hitting three birds with one stone right? The others were gone looking for that Jasper person. Only I, Alice, and Esme stayed.

Hmm. Jasper Whitlock. I've heard things about him from my sister. Handsome, gentlemanly, strong, protective, charming. Those were the words she used to describe him. From the looks of it, he was the first man my sister held some sort of attraction to. I have yet to meet him so I still can't judge. Anyway, he should be interesting.

Being so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice when Alice had arrived. I was only made aware of her presence when she grabbed my leg and pulled me down, causing me to fall face first on the grass with a loud thud and a surprised yelp. Quickly, I sit up and turn to my sister with a glare but only to fall short when I see her giving a stronger glare. I scratch the back of my head sheepishly as I look up at her.

"Hey sis." I say with an innocent grin.

Her glare doesn't falter as she walks to me. She stayed like that for a while and I'm pretty sure if looks could kill, I would be dead or something by now. After probably a few minutes, she sighs before her eyes glaze over. Within a second, her vision was finished and she held out a hand for me. I happily move to grab her hand only to find that she quickly ran back to the Cullen house. Groaning in annoyance, I stand up and follow her in.

When I got back inside, I see Alice sitting on the couch, giving me a smirk. I love this playful and slightly evil side in my sister. And if it's Bella that's bringing out this side of her then I'll be damned if I don't get those two back together.

~x~

Jasper Hale. The southern vampire walked into the Cullen house with a small grin. He took in his surroundings before hugging everyone. He saved Alice for last.

Coming up to my sister, he gave her a sheepish smile. "Hello Alice." He greeted with a husky voice and a very charming accent.

I couldn't understand my sister's reaction. Her face was emotionless as he moved in and gave her a quick hug. But her eyes held affection. Affection similar to that of a brother.

The blonde then turned his attention to me. I saw his eyes widen slightly and I suddenly felt a bit nervous. He clears his throat before extending his hand towards me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, madam." He says to me with small and sincere smile.

I couldn't help the stirring feeling in me as I reached out for his hand. The moment skin met skin, I felt a spark run through my body. Shaking it off, I shook his hand once and quickly took a step back. "Yeah. Same here." I mutter in an expressionless tone.

I hear Edward chuckle before I shoot him a glare and he clears his throat.

"Ah. Well, Jasper here had a history dealing with newborns. He will be able to teach us just how to beat them." Edward says.

"How sure are you that he's reliable?" I find myself asking, eyeing the blonde man warily.

"He was the one assigned to take care of the newborns in an army by his creator. He's had great military training, not to mention his ability as an empath." Edward answers with a smirk.

An empath. I think my sister said something along those lines back then.

Most of the afternoon was spent talking about and planning how we would defend ourselves against the army. Well, that was how it was until Bella arrived.

Alice was the first one to see her. My sister's eyes glazed over while we were talking about where we would intercept the first wave of the army. Naturally, we paused and turned our attention to her. She sat there motionless until her eyes returned to normal.

"What does that mean Alice?" Edward asked.

"I... I don't know. This is the third time it's happened." Alice whispered although we could hear her perfectly.

"What happened?" I ask, worry laced in my voice.

My sister's eyes were distant although I know it's not from a vision. Her eyes filled with worry slowly calmed down. Did Jasper do it? "She... Bella will come here in about five minutes. But then she just disappears in my vision."

"Disappears? How?" Jasper asks.

"I don't know. It happened yesterday after she talked with the mutt on the phone." Alice answers with a growl at the word mutt.

"Maybe it's the wolves that are messing with your visions." Carlisle suggested.

"Maybe." Was my sister's only reply as her eyes become distant again. Just then, I could feel deep worry arise in me but was quickly dissipated.

"Sorry. Alice's emotions took me off guard." Jasper quickly apologized.

I turned my gaze to my sister. Her eyes were glued to the floor, probably contemplating what she should do. Before she could reach a decision, the loud roaring of Bella's old truck. I see Jasper tense a while before releasing a breath he's been holding. Hmm, I never noticed it before but his eyes still have a reddish tint to it. But isn't he a part of the Cullens before?

I turn my eyes to Edward questioningly to which he replied with a look that said I would find out later. I just shrug it off and stand to greet Bella. I was outside the door by the time Bella got out of her truck. When she saw me, she gave me a bright smile.

"Hey Cynthia." She greets when she reached me.

"Hey Bells. To what do we owe the pleasure?" I ask with a grin.

She laughs a little at my question. "I just feel like visiting?" Wait. Why a question?

I arch an eyebrow at her before chuckling to myself. "Come inside Bella."

She nods and follows me inside. When she notices the new addition to the household, she gasped before smiling widely.

"Jasper!" She exclaimed, voice filled with glee.

Jasper stands and bows lightly to her like a gentleman. "Hello Bella. It's been so long. I hope you've been well." He greets, holding out his hand. I can see that he's trying really hard not to breathe in Bella's scent but I can see the joy in his eyes when he greeted Bella. I turned my attention to my sister who was looking at Bella intently, a small smile transfixed on her lips.

Bella seemed hesitant at first as she searched for something in Jasper's eyes, but when the blonde man gave her a reassuring smile, she took it and shook. "Never better." She said. "It's good that you're back Jasper." Her eyes wandered to Alice who quickly looked away before Bella could catch her staring. Edward and I share a silent chuckle at that.

Jasper only smiled at her in response, giving her a look that says he understood. "I can only hope that you find and return what was lost."

Bella nodded, seemingly relieved that Jasper was supportive of her and Alice.

I stare at those auburn orbs and see nothing but sincerity in them as he smiled at Bella. Maybe this Jasper guy is really as great as my sister made him out to be.

That's when the most god-awful smell hit me. Judging by the others, they smelled it too. Edward had a grimace on his face that mirrored Alice's. Carlisle had an expressionless face. I saw Jasper tense up before seemingly calming down. As he did so, a wave of calm ran through me. Empath huh. Still, what is that horrible stench?

"Wolves." Edward half-growled.

Bella gave them a small smile. "Umm. Jacob and his friends want to help."

"By that, you mean the mutt and his pack of dogs." Rosalie sneered.

I saw Carlisle and Bella frown at that although I can't keep from snickering at Rosalie's remark. Then my attention turned back to what Bella said and the scent that was stronger now. Wolves. No, shape-shifters. Werewolves in their forms were extremely strong and fast. They were a great match for a vampire. If these shifters are even half as good as real werewolves then they might be helpful in fighting this newborn army. Still, the idea of working with our natural enemy even if they just take their form still disgusts me. And by the looks of it, almost everyone feels the same way as me.

"They have their own family to protect in La Push. If they take the army as a threat then we should allow them." Carlisle said as he gave us all sympathetic looks. "Besides, we aren't in a position to deny any help that's being offered to us. Tanya and Kate were asked to return to Denali by Irina. Samantha and Jane have gone back to Italy to sort some things with the Volturi and have yet to come back." I see a slight glimmer of hope in Bella's eyes.

"So you expect us to fight alongside them?" Edward asked almost incredulously.

"It'll be hard to train dogs, you know." Rosalie sneered.

"I'm not entirely opposed to it. It's gonna be a new experience for me so bring it on." I say with a huge grin.

Yep, first there's this new addition to the Cullens. A handsome southern vampire that I... Well, I don't know. He's weird. Ugh, let's just move on. Also, we're gonna be working with wolves. To fight a newborn army whose creator is a vampire that's out to kill Bella. Fuck. How am I ever gonna get my sister that happy ending she deserves with all these stopovers?

~x~

Bella POV

I lay in my bed, staring at the gray ceiling of my room. It's almost midnight but I'm still wide awake. Well, knowing that your friends and the one you love are out training to fight an army of dangerous vampire newborns is a bit unnerving. I've tried desperately to fall asleep but failed miserably. The two sides were yet to work together properly but based from what I've heard from Cynthia, Edward and Jasper, they seem to be improving. Ugh. I wish I wasn't stuck here being bored to death.

"Hey Bella." A chirpy voice suddenly said out of nowhere and I jumped off the bed with a loud screech, startled. With my heart beat still pounding against my rib cage, I looked up to see mini-Alice giving me an apologetic look.

"Didn't mean to scare you Bells." Cynthia said before suddenly disappearing. Before I could ask why, my bedroom door creaked open and in peaked Charlie.

"Are you okay, Bells?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, dad. Just got startled by a cold wind." I answer with a nervous chuckle.

He looked me over one more time before nodding and closing the door behind him. I sat back on my bed and began counting in my head. I got to two hundred forty nine before Cynthia showed up again.

"Sorry about that." She whispered.

"It's fine. What are you doing here this late, Cynth?" I ask.

She gave me a huge grin. "Well, I thought that you might wanna go and watch us train."

My eyes lit up at her words. "Really? Will the others be okay with it?"

"I think so." She answered.

"You think so?" I arch an eyebrow at her.

"Well actually, I'm on Bella patrol tonight and I heard what you said about being bored here..." Crap. Did I say that aloud? "...And that too. Seriously, you need a better brain to mouth filter Bella. Anyway, I'm pretty sure my sis is already informing them of this so let's go Bella."

I eyed her warily. Then something clicked in my brain and a sly smile made its way on my lips. "You just want to join in the training and you're using me as a way to do it."

Her eyes widened a bit. "Eh.. Umm... That doesn't matter. Let's just go okay." She says with a huge grin.

I can't help but laugh at her expression. "Sure sure. Just let me get some clothes."

A sneaky glint appeared in Cynthia's eyes as she scooped me up. "You'll thank me for this. I promise."

That she said but after running so fast and going to a clearing in the forest at night, her words were pretty much lies. As she sat me down, I clutched my body, feeling the cold wind blow as I shiver against it. "Y-Yeah. Thank you... for making me... freeze to death." I glare at her and half-shout which was hard to do with my teeth shaking.

A russet wolf suddenly ran up to us which made Cynthia crouch down in defense mode.

"Don't worry Cynthia. It's just Jacob." I say as I give a small smile to Jacob.

Cynthia straightened back up and shot me a worried look. I just gave her a reassuring smile back. With that, she nodded and walked away. That left me and my giant wolf of a best friend.

"Hey Jacob." I start off uneasily. We haven't been talking for a long time now and just recently reconciliated. He nods at me before walking closer and wrapping himself around me. I can't help but lean into his warm fur. I was freezing here!

We sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company. I took this chance to watch the training. It was Edward and Emmett's turn. Some wolves were watching in the forest and the Cullens were standing opposite them. Rosalie had an approving look on her face as she watched Emmett. The others were watching intently. Cynthia had a huge grin on her lips and a pumped up look on her face. Alice though, sat on the grass with a distant look on her face. She was facing the training but she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes weren't glazed either so I know she's not having a vision. At that moment, a feeling stirred in the pits of my heart. Worry? Concern? I'm not sure myself.

I felt Jacob stir beside me and I turned my attention to him. He had an apologetic look on his face as he stood up. I nodded, understanding what he meant. He stood on all fours and gave me one last look before running towards the center of the clearing. It was Jasper and Jacob's turn. I guess I should go there now too. I picked myself up from my position earlier and began walking to where they were. When I reached them, I saw Alice visibly stiffen. Hmm?

"Hey Bella." Cynthia greeted. I only nodded in response as I sat on the ground, a few feet away from Alice. Cynthia eyed us both before snickering to herself. I only rolled my eyes at her.

"Say Bella. Aren't you cold?" She asked with a glint in her eyes. I couldn't quite place my finger on what it is.

I glared at her. "And whose fault was that?" She just shrugged. "I still don't understand why I'll be thanking you for this."

She laughs lightly at that before grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You'll see." Was her only answer before turning back to the training. I turned my attention there as well, watching the blur of a fight as Jacob and Jasper went head to head. I noticed that the number of the wolves that are present isn't the same with how many wolves Jacob said there are. I also noticed that Esme wasn't there.

I stayed like that for a while, watching them fight and Jasper explain some techniques. To be honest, I wasn't actually listening. My mind was occupied with both Alice and the fact that I'm freezing.

"Here." I hear an angelic voice say. I look up only to see Alice holding out a jacket. She was facing away from me with a distant look on her face. I eyed the jacket before finally taking it from her hands. Weird, I never even noticed she left.

"Thanks." I say with a small smile as I put on the jacket. I couldn't help but sniff. Ah, it has Alice's scent in it.

Cynthia looks back at us and I see her grin. Oh, right. Thank you Cynthia. I hope you received my telepathic message. "Hey sis." She says as she begins to approach us. "Since you're done with all the training and stuff, can you take Bella back home? And take over my patrol ship tonight, okay?" She says with an innocent smile.

I saw Alice's eyes darken as she glared at her sister but in the end nods her head. She finally looks at me and gives me a small smile before holding out her hand. "Shall we?"

I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I tentatively reach for her hand. Smiling at my reaction, she grabs my hand herself and before I know it, I'm in her arms. It feels so warm and so right being here but still, I can't stop the blush that makes its way to my cheeks.

"Ready?" She asks with a warm smile. I nod, not trusting my voice to give a coherent answer. With a nod, she began to run though not as fast as how Cynthia did before. To my dismay, we reached my house quickly. Which would mean that this bliss would end.

With ease, she jumped from the tree and into my open window, all the while cradling me in her arms. She carefully set me down on the bed before sitting on the edge.

"You should get some rest now, Bella. It's way past midnight and you have school tomorrow." She says with a warm smile.

I nod as I slip under the covers, all the while watching her. She had stood up and was looking around in my room. As soon as I the back of my head hit my pillow, I felt a wave of sleepiness overcome me.

"Will you stay?" I ask in a low voice.

She doesn't answer. I close my eyes in defeat. But before I lost myself to unconsciousness, I felt two cold arms wrap themselves around my waist.

~x~

Cynthia POV

Tomorrow's the day of the attack. Preparations have been made. Only two things are left to do. Get Bella up that mountain protected and destroy that newborn army. This will be so awesome. I hear Edward snicker beside me and I shoot him a glare.

"So who's gonna bring Bella up that mountain?" I ask.

"Hmm. Who?" Edward taps his chin pretending to be thinking. For a moment, I'm actually wondering who but after a while it dawned on me.

"Alice?" I ask, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"What?" I hear my sister growl. Clearly, she doesn't agree with this idea.

"Alice. Please don't think of this as another one of our plots to get you back together with Bella." _Even though it probably is_. I see my sister glare at me.

"Cynthia is right, Alice. This is just for Bella's safety. With your gift, you can see if Victoria would make a sneak attack. If you're with her then you'll be ready." Edward explained but the slight smirk evident in his lips says that my earlier thoughts were right.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him and glared. It was the same kind of glare she gave me before. Angry but with a hint of thanks. I can't help but smile at that.

"Very well. You make a good point." Alice sighed. "Let me get the plan straight. You, along with the dogs, fight the newborns that are attracted to Bella's scent that you planted on the clearing while I camp out with her doing nothing?"

"Well. The two of you could certainly do something..." I trail off, giving her a wink. By her flustered expression, it seems like she got my point.

I hear a husky voice chuckle from behind me. "It may seem as though you're missing out on the action with the duty given to you, but I assure you that it's for the best." Jasper says. I can't help the involuntary shiver down my spine. What the fuck?

Edward chuckles at my thoughts before clearing his throat as if to compose himself. "Then if you understand, it's for the best that you prepare now so that it would be night by the time you finish up the camp."

Alice eyes him warily before nodding and dashing off to get the things they would need. While watching as she did so, why can't I shake the feeling that something big for my sister is gonna happen tomorrow.

~x~

Bella POV

I just got everything packed and went downstaurs when I heard voices talking.

"This reminds me. Alice, I know that you... umm... can't technically get Bella pregnant... But, umm..." I felt my face heat up at my father's words. I did say that I was in love with Alice and that Jasper had gone away. Did he consider that as me telling him that I'm going out with Alice? And when did my father get so bold with stuff like this? "I really hope that the two of you are, ahem, taking your time with exploring those parts of the relationship." Charlie's voice cracked a little and I'm pretty sure he's as bright red as me. Wait. He's talking to Alice right? So Alice is there? I felt my cheeks flush even more.

"You don't have to worry about that Charlie. I won't force Bella into doing something that she doesn't want. And for your concerns, I assure you that we won't rush our relationship like that." I hear Alice's wind-chimy voice answer Charlie. Wait. Did she just say _our relationship_? My heart fluttered in glee. But then, maybe she caught on to the fact that Charlie mistook the information I gave him and just went with the flow. I can't help but sigh. Why must every positive thought be opposed by a negative one.

"A-Ahh. Well. I trust you on that Alice." Charlie says and after a while they become silent. I take this as my queue to go down. As I took the final step, both eyes turned to me.

"Hey dad. Hey Alice." I say the last part as more of a whisper.

"Hey Bella. You ready?" Alice chirps. She eyes my duffel bag before skipping over to me and grabbing it. "I'm just going to put this in the car, okay?" She says with a huge smile before making her way outside. I can't help but smile seeing this much chipper Alice.

I hear Charlie clear his throat and my attention turned to him. His face was still a slight shade of red. "Ahem. Take care tonight Bella." He says before giving me a hug.

I hugged him back tighter before letting go. "I will, dad. Bye." I say before following Alice out. She was already inside the car, looking straight with her eyes glazed. A vision, huh?

I slipped into the car and just watched her for a while before her eyes returned back to normal. "What did you see?"

Her jaw tightened. "There'll be a storm tonight."

Oh well that's just great. A storm while we're up in the mountains. Seeing my discomfort, Alice began to car already. "It won't be that big of a storm. We can still camp up. But did you bring some jackets?" I nod. "That's good then."

We drove in silence after that.

~x~

I opened my eyes to the inside of the tent. Ah, that's right. We're camping out here, aren't we? Last night's storm wasn't that strong but it was so cold. Thankfully, Jacob came over and acted as my heater. But as I woke up, he's not here. Alice isn't even here.

"I'm here." I hear a quiet voice say from behind me. I turned my head around so fast I was afraid I'd have a whiplash. I see Alice giving me a sheepish look.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there Alice." I apologize quickly.

"It's alri-" Her eyes glazed over and she wasn't able to finish her sentence. The moment her eyes were back to normal, she grabbed me and took me outside.

"It's begun."

~x~

We stood outside for a seemingly long time, with Alice trying to see into the future. I gripped the jacket I'm wearing – Alice's jacket – tighter. It was a while after we heard the howling of the wolves that Alice suddenly tensed up and crouched into a defensive position. I turned to look where she was growling at, only to see the star of my nightmares emerging from the forest followed by a blonde man that I had seen in the missing posters posted around town.

"Victoria." Alice hissed at the red haired vampire who had a slightly disgruntled look on her face.

"My my. If it isn't little Alice. The one that got away." Victoria sneered viciously.

Alice steps up in front of me before growling at Victoria.

"I'm a bit surprised your precious Edward isn't the one protecting you right now, dear Bella." Victoria cocked her head to the side, examining us both.

Alice's growl grew louder. It was menacing and scary. Then she froze. It was only a millisecond before she grabbed me in her arms and ran away, with both Victoria and the other vampire – Riley, was it? – right on our tracks. Before I knew it, we were in the clearing, and I saw exactly how much of a war was happening there. There were almost a hundred newborn vampires attacking the Cullens and the wolves. Emmett and Edward seemed like they were having a pretty easy fight. Rosalie and Cynthia too. Esme and Carlisle looked truly vampiric as they attacked and defended themselves. Jasper was faring pretty well but I noticed that a newborn had jumped on him from behind, pinning the southern vampire to the ground. It was about to break his bones when it suddenly went flying by an invisible force. In a blink of an eye, Cynthia was beside him, helping him up.

I didn't get to watch much further as Alice continued to run, taking us to another snowy clearing. There she set me down. I wonder why she needed us to be here. That's when I noticed that the clearing really was clear. I mean, no huge rocks or trees. Maybe this is part of Alice's plan. A strategy to draw Victoria over here.

Soon enough the two emerged from forest as well. Victoria glared at us as she surveyed the surroundings. Alice was crouched again, prepared to attack.

Victoria whispered something to Riley before the blonde newborn rushed to attack Alice. Closing her eyes, Alice moved to the left at the very last second before kicking Riley away. He was about to counter attack when a sandy colored wolf emerged from the woods and attacked him.

"Seth." Alice breathed out as her attention turned back to Victoria who watched the scene with disapproving eyes.

"You're wasting my time. I need Edward to see as I rip his mate apart." Victoria growled.

Alice growled back, louder. "Edward didn't kill James, Victoria. I did." She spat out the words.

I felt my mouth fall open as I stared at Alice. Victoria seemed to have a similar yet more composed reaction.

"Yeah. I killed him. I was the one who snapped his neck and threw him to the fire." Alice hissed, pure venom laced in her voice.

Victoria seemed to be contemplating something before a smirk made its way to her lips. Alice's eyes glazed over for a while before she snarled at Victoria again.

"If you even plan to attack Jasper, you are digging your own grave."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Who's going to stop me? You?"

Alice shook her head. "No. My sister will." What did she mean by that? Alice stood up straighter, composing herself. "Besides, you won't accomplish anything if you do that."

Victoria just narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"Jasper isn't my mate." My eyes grew wide open at her words. Could it be? Does she really?

"Bella is."

~x~

**A/N: **

**I'm not sure. Is this a cliffhanger? Anyhow, sorry about the last part of this chapter. It seemed pretty rushed in my opinion. But well, we've made progress, right?**

**So... Alice remembers! Can anyone guess what really happened?**

**I might be late at updating again. School is startign back up soon. *sigh* Still, I will try my best!**

**Comments and suggestions are welcome so please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Jasper isn't my mate." My eyes grew wide open at her words. Could it be? Does she really?_

"_Bella is."_

I stared at her, wide eyed. I could see that Victoria had a similar reaction. But she was faster to recover and set out to kill me again. Thankfully, Alice was there just as fast, tackling Victoria. I couldn't even see their movement as the two of them became a blur. It was only when Seth returned to the scene that the two separated, flying almost eight feet apart. The sandy furred wolf growled at Victoria's direction and moved to attack but before he could, Alice snarled at him, making him freeze in his spot.

"This is my fight. This bitch is my kill." She growled out the words. If I wasn't still so surprised by her earlier words, I would have been shaking with fear at the venom pouring from her words.

Seth seemed to understand and back down, moving to guard me from whoever might try to attack me. By the look of it, he got rid of Riley quite easily.

As the two of them attacked each other again, I noticed that Alice had her eyes closed once more, dodging at the last second and quickly counterattacking. But Victoria was fast and strong too. It was pretty much of an even fight and just one mistake would determine the winner. After a while of the same circling, Victoria managed to get her fangs to almost bite off Alice's head if Alice hadn't kicked her back in the last second. That's when it hit me that I had to do something. I had to help Alice out. Looking frantically around my surroundings, I saw a sharp jagged piece of rock.

I quickly took it and was about gash myself with it when Seth growled at me and took the rock in his mouth while shaking his head at me. No, I have to do something for Alice. I can't just watch! I have to help her!

I hear a familiar growl and a scream. My head turned back to Alice and Victoria so quickly that I was afraid I would have a whiplash. Thankfully, I didn't. And thankfully, Alice was standing in front of a kneeling and headless Victoria. My eyes widened with fear as I saw her head a few feet away, the red-hair swaying in the wind.

I turned my attention back to Alice. The look on her face was wild and scary. Her eyes were pitch black and her mouth was curled back, showing off her pearl white fangs. As if sensing my thoughts, she turned to us and her eyes visibly softened.

"Do you have a lighter, Seth?" She asked, though her voice was still croaky.

Seth nodded and approached her. That's when I noticed something gleaming in his mouth. A lighter that he happily gave to Alice. Taking it with a small thanks to the young wolf, she lit it and dropped it on the body in front of her, a smile on her face as she did so. After a while of it bursting into flames, Seth threw the head in.

It's over. Victoria's dead.

I felt my knees give up but before I fell, a pair of cold arms held onto me and didn't let me fall. Looking up, I see Alice staring right back at me. Her eyes were still pitch black and her face held no emotion as she held me up.

"Thanks." I mumble to her.

"We better get to the clearing. Seth, can you tell the other wolves that Victoria's dead?" She asked Seth, who nodded and quickly howled into the air.

She took that as a sign and picked me up into her arms before speeding away. I wanted to ask her if she remembers. I wanted to ask if she still loves me. But at that moment, as I saw the rage and uneasiness swirling in her eyes, I found my mouth unable to form the words.

Soon enough, we were in the clearing where a huge bonfire of newborn bodies was set up. I quickly scanned around and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw everyone. Cynthia, who was one of the first to spot us, was by our side within a second.

"Bella. You're okay!" She squealed happily but when she saw her sister's face, her smile fell. "Alice. Are _you_ okay?"

I saw Alice nod before she quickly set me down. At the moment she did so, she was overcome by a vision. As she was having her vision, I looked around again and saw that there was a small girl standing behind Esme. Her eyes were scarlet so I assumed she was one of the newborns.

"Jane and Sam are back. Caius, Alec, and Felix are with them." Alice says once her eyes returned to the pitch black color they were earlier.

I saw that some of the wolves were in the surrounding areas. I counted them off and sighed when all of them were alright.

Esme was by my side in an instant and engulfed me in a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright. Did Victoria attack?" I nodded. "Oh my. It's good that both of you are alright."

I nodded again before turning to look at Alice. She was staring blankly ahead. I saw Jasper seem a bit uneasy.

"Alice!" Edward suddenly exclaimed. That's when emotion seemed to return to Alice and her eyes widened in fear.

Before Edward could say what he wanted to though, five cloaked figures emerged from the forest and where quickly making their way to us. I recognized all of them quickly. Jane was the first to take off her hood but just as she did that, a growl erupted and all heads turned to a white wolf that seemed to be caught in a stray newborn's grasp. Before any of us could react, Jane was gone from before us and was attacking the newborn in an instant. She lay the newborn down on the ground and stared at him. It wasn't long before he was screaming and writhing on the ground. Alec and Felix were quickly there to put the newborn out of his misery. That's when I notice Jane turn toward the wolf and instantly freeze. The wolf froze as well, both of them just staring at each other. Hmm, weird. Isn't that…

"Leah imprinted on Jane!" Edward suddenly said and all attention turned to him before they returned to the two. Jane was immediately aware of everything and moved away from Leah, eyes wide with fear and confusion. My eyes suddenly widened in realization. Oh my god. Jane and Leah!

Before any of us could react again, Felix lunged to attack Leah but he was quickly on the ground, succumbing to Jane's gift. After a few seconds, she seemed to return to her senses and looked away from Felix. With one last glance at Leah, then at Alice, she ran off, with Alec following closely behind. Sam and the other wolves quickly grabbed Leah and took her away.

We were left there, speechless.

"Wow." I was the one to break the silence.

"Wow indeed." Cynthia agreed.

"Leah imprinted…" Edward suddenly laughed. "On Jane of all people! Oh this has to be fun!"

"Oh shush Edward. That's not funny." Esme chastised but I could see her lips twitching into a smile.

Edward kept on laughing. "They're thoughts are too hilarious." A nudge from Tanya was the one that stopped him from laughing. "Ahaha… Sorry."

"Wow. You actually let loose, Edward. Things sure are weird today." I comment and everyone erupts into laughter. Everyone aside from Alice that is. I eyed her worriedly. Edward seemed to notice too.

"Ah. Alice. I…" But before he could finish his sentence, Jane, Alec, Sam, Felix and Caius appeared again.

Jane had her head bowed low and looking everywhere but us.

"Ah. Now that that misunderstanding is dealt with, let's get on to business." Caius was the one to speak.

"The newborn army has been dealt with. Their creator was also destroyed by Alice." Carlisle explained.

Caius gave Alice a look before clearing his throat. "That is a disappointment. But, there is one left there." He motioned to the girl hiding behind Esme, who began to shake with fear.

"Bree here had surrendered to us. We will take responsibility for her and teach her the laws of our kind." Esme defended.

"That is not for you to decide." Felix growled and made a move to grab Bree when Sam spoke.

"I… If you deem the Cullens unable to teach her out ways then I propose we bring her back to Volturi with us." She said.

Caius gave her a questioning look. "And why do you propose that?"

"We were all newborns once. There is no need to punish her for something that wasn't of her doing. She agreed to learn more about our laws that's why I proposed we _properly_ educate her." Sam answered with a bit of disdain.

"Never did like the vegetarian life, did you, Sammy?" Cynthia said. That's when I noticed that the two of them had been staring at each other all the while, as if having a secret conversation.

Sam chuckled at that. "It was rather unentertaining." She answered. "If you were to agree to my proposal, I would take full responsibility for her."

Caius sighed. "Very well. It would seem that nothing I say will break your conviction."

Sam smiled at that before turning her attention to Bree. The girl moved back to Esme in fear and Sam's face fell.

"It's okay. Samantha is a good person." Esme assured her. The girl seemed to hesitate first before she slowly moved to Sam who petted her on the head with a huge smile.

"Now that that's done, there is another problem that has come to our attention." Caius scrunched his nose in disgust. "Those dogs."

A small growl erupted from Jane but she quickly bit her lip and stopped herself. Cynthia and Edward snickered at that.

Carlisle cleared his throat and the two immediately stopped. "The Quilettes. They are shape shifters."

"What do you mean by that Carlisle?" Caius asked, clearly confused.

"They are not like our enemies, dear Caius. They are shape shifters. It is just that their favored form is the wolf." Carlisle explained.

"I am afraid I do not understand. This must be a matter to be discussed with Aro. I think he would appreciate it if you were to pay him a visit." Caius said with finality and began to walk away.

"I understand, old friend. I will visit you soon." Carlisle answered with a small smile.

Cynthia and Sam, with Bree beside her, shared a hug.

"You're not coming back?" The red-head asked.

Cynthia shook her head sadly. "I'll visit every once in a while. Hell, I'll even come with Carlisle when he visits there."

Sam chuckled at this. "I'll miss you."

Cynthia laughed a little before punching her friend's arm lightly. "Same here, Sammy. Same here. Take care of the kid, will you."

Sam ruffled Bree's hair and gave her a huge grin. "Of course." Then she gave her a sad smile. "She looks so much like my little sister."

Cynthia's eyes widened before she turned and stared at Bree who was slightly uncomfortable with all the attention. "Oh! You're right! She does look like Elaina."

They both share a laugh and a final hug before Sam and Bree follow Caius and Felix. The only one left was Jane who hadn't moved an inch.

"Sister?" Alec called out.

Jane kept her position and only turned her head slightly to look at her twin. "I… I think I'll stay here for a while."

Alec gave her a questioning look and received a glare in response. It seems like he understood his sister and began to follow Caius and Felix without a second glance back.

An awkward silence fell upon us. It was tense at first but then waves of calm slowly made its way inside us. I gave a thankful look to Jasper who smiled back.

"Whooo!" Cynthia breathed out as she stretched her limbs. "That's finally done. We can relax again?"

Emmett engulfed her in a hug. "Yep, little sis!"

"Jane, dear, will you be staying with us?" Esme asked the still frozen blonde. This is really weird. She's acting weird. Is it part of being the imprint of a wolf?

She seemed to be shaken out of her trance by Esme's voice. "I suppose so." Her eyes darted to Alice and she gave her a sheepish smile. "I need to hunt." With that, she darted off.

"Well, she certainly wasn't acting weird." Rosalie sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. All of us had a good laugh at that.

"Ah. Now that there's probably nothing to interrupt me anymore, I can continue my question." Edward turned his attention to Alice who stiffened when she felt his gaze. "Alice. You... You let something slip in your thoughts."

Everyone gave the two of them confused looks. Everyone except me. I know what Edward was talking about. Alice. She remembers.

She still hasn't said anything but her bottom lip is now caught between her teeth, a sign that I've known that she's nervous.

"Alice. You… You remember." That line from Edward erupted gasps from everyone. Cynthia, Esme, Kate and Jasper all had concerned look on their face as they looked at Alice. Carlisle was alternating looking at Alice and Edward questioningly.

Alice let out a breath she's been holding and turned to face her family.

"Yes. Yes, I remember."

~x~

**A/N: It's short. It's meant to finalize the thing with Victoria. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. Depends on the reviews I get (yes, I know. I suck.) Next chapter is short too but well.**

**By the way, follow me on tumblr. secretlyretarded . tumblr. com without the spaces of course.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Whooo! Alice POV all the way in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone, although I did get reviews that say the same thing for every chapter but still, it helped me reach my 100 review goal! Again, thank you, everyone.**

**Not proofread so it may have a lot of mistakes. **

~x~

Alice POV

"Yes. Yes, I remember."

The words felt as though they've freed me of chains that bound me, but also as if I'd dug my own grave. How will my family react?

"This is... unexpected." Carlisle was the one who spoke. He seems to be the first to get over the shock. My eyes danced over my entire family. All of them stared at me, probably not knowing what to say. Edward, he seems a bit angry. Esme is almost in tears if it was even possible. Emmett, Rosalie, and Tanya all had amazed faces. Garrett was smiling. Jasper is, too. Kate's face had a look of confusion. Cynthia had the same look for a while before something clicked in her brain and she glared at me. Bella... She... Bella is teary eyed and frozen in her spot. I wanted to rush over to her and hug her but I forced myself to stay where I am and wait for my family to react.

"This is not the proper place where we should be discussing this. Shall we return home?" Carlisle suggested, to which all of us agreed. Cynthia was the one who carried Bella, giving me a cross between a worried glance and a glare. We reached the house within seconds. Everyone is gathered around the living room, eyes boring into me.

"How did you remember, Alice?" Kate was the one to ask.

I took in a big breath and exhaled. The act is unnecessary but it calmed me down. I hung my head low before finally admitting the truth.

"I never forgot."

Gasps filtered around the room again.

"What do you mean?"

"How can that be?"

"You lied to us?"

"I always kind of knew."

My head snapped up to Jasper, who said the last one. The other's attention turned to him too.

"How?" I asked.

"We've spent 100 years together. You would think that I'd know when you were hiding something." He said with a small smile. I can't help but give a smile of my own. It was always like that with him. He always did see past my plans.

"You never forgot?" Edward growled at me. "You never forgot yet you lied to us. You... I thought you loved Bella." He shouted, seething with anger.

"I do! I love her!" I couldn't help but shout as well. "I love her so much..."

"Then why did you do it?" Edward demanded. I didn't have to look up to see that Emmett was holding him back from attacking me.

"Because I love her too much." I answer, my voice shaking because of tears I will never shed. I could hear Edward settling down, confused by my answer.

"I love her too much. And it hurt too much. It hurt seeing her with you. It hurt every time you touched her; every time you kissed her. It hurt when we left her. It hurt that I wasn't able to say goodbye. It hurt when I had to lie to myself and put up a facade. But what hurt the most was when she chose you. When she said those three words to you." Please just let me cry just this once. Let me be able to get these feelings out. If I don't, I feel as though I might explode.

"Still. Was that enough of a reason to do it?" Edward asked, anger still evident in his word. Anger and disgust. That set me off.

"You will never understand, Edward. You never had your heart broken. You never lost anything important to you. Bella! You knew she was my mate. You knew my feelings for her and yet you still took her away. You knew but you still did it out of selfishness. When we left, you weren't hurt because you had to leave her. You were hurt because you had to leave her blood. It was always about her blood. You never really loved her and yet you took her away from me." I shouted back, just letting myself go. Letting my rage go. "You had a life. Even as a human, you had a life. What about me? When I was human, my parents resented me. People despised me and found me disgusting. They abused me and hurt me. I was sent to that hell hole of an asylum where it was worse than hell. Where I had to experience greater pain than any of you felt combined every single day. And worse of all, I had the only person I cared for taken away from me. I lost my little sister. So don't tell me you think you've lost your soul, Edward. That's bullshit and we all know it. You were loved. You had a very loving mother that was happy to have you as her child. If it weren't for that disease, I bet you would have lived a perfectly happy life. And even now... You. You've had your mate with you from the start. She was there with you. But you had to ruin my life and take mine as well. You don't have the right to be angry at me, Edward."

Everyone fell silent at my words. Even I did. What did I just say? My... My human life? W-Why do I remember it? How? Was my life really like that back then? Painful. It's painful. I want it to just end. Please. I don't want to remember.

Waves of calm overcame me as I slowly opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized I'd closed it. Opening it, I see the face of my sister. She's cradling me in her arms. Cynthia...

"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying those things at you Edward." I apologize with my head hung low. "I'm sorry everyone for lying to you."

Cynthia held me tighter as another silence fell upon us. Only the sound of Bella's heartbeat could be heard. Soon, I feel another pair of arms hold me. Looking up, I see that it's Esme.

Nodding to myself, I take in another breath. "I-I do suppose an explanation is necessary."

"We would like that, Alice. But only if you can do it." Carlisle assured me with the same loving smile as always. I nod to him and look around everyone again. Y eyes fell on Bella's muddy brown ones. We were both staring at each other and if it could, my dead unbeating heart could've drummed faster than a running horse.

"I think my visit to Volterra would be the best place to begin." I hesitate first but when they all nod, I continued. "After Jasper and I went our separate ways, I actually planned on going to Volterra to get myself killed. In my haste, I never stopped running. Not even to hunt. When I arrived, the guards sensed it and thought of me as a threat. I let myself go to my instincts then and defended myself from them. It was a rough fight, especially when Samantha and Cynthia came out. Seeing her, Cynthia, sparked something in me. And if only for a moment, I remembered my human life. I remembered that she was my sister. But after that, I blocked out those thoughts again and continued to fight. Well, it ended quite nicely and no one was seriously hurt. After that was my meeting with Aro. He... He saw all my thoughts. He saw all my sufferings and he provided me a way out. He knew something about how my brain reacted." I pause, not really knowing how to describe it.

I hear Carlisle clear his throat. "If I may," he waited for my approval, to which I nodded. "I have noticed something as well. The fact that you don't remember your human life amazed me. So I took the liberty of researching a bit more about it. It seems as though your brain has developed a defense mechanism where you block out thoughts or memories that remind you of something that cause you great grief. That's most likely why you weren't able to remember your traumatic past when you turned into a vampire."

I nodded. "Aro said something similar to that. He said that seeing my sister triggered all those emotions back since she was the one happiness I had during those rough times." If that's true then... I did begin remembering again after that vision of her cliff jumping. "Aro gave me an offer to stay in Volterra for a while. I didn't have a hard time making a decision. I already had a vision if him asking me that. That was how he gave me that plan. He said, 'If you truly want to live a happy life as it is, then forget. Forget about all your trouble, my child. Go back to when you first awoke. Start over.' So I did." I closed my eyes and hung my head. "It's not an excuse to say that I succumbed to his promise of happiness when I was lost. It was my fault for agreeing with him. I reverted back to the normal vampiric lifestyle. I feasted with them the blood of humans. It helped me forget. I'm so sorry, Carlisle. After everything, after all you helped with, I still went back to drinking human blood." I want to cry. I just want to cry.

Esme's hugging me again.

"It's not your fault dear. Everyone makes mistakes." She cooed. I am still surprised by how easily Esme can calm me even more than Jasper. Maybe it's because this is exactly how I imagined having a mother is.

"That doesn't change the fact that you still drank human blood." I hear Edward say with disgust and I stiffen up. I feel Esme vibrate with a growl about to rip through her throat but was stopped when Bella suddenly spoke up.

"So did you, Edward."

"That was back then. This is now. She knows better." Edward growled.

"And again, so did you, Edward." Bella said. My attention turned back to her. She was standing up, her eyes filled with rage. "You knew better than to steal someone else's mate and yet you did."

Edward visibly shrunk back at her words. Bella… You're standing up for me? Why? After everything, you're still going to stand up for me.

Edward's growl echoes around the room. "I'm gonna hunt." He muttered before dashing out of the house, Tanya following him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Ugh. Always the spoiled brat." Rosalie groaned. "Now, come, Alice. Continue."

I can't help the small giggle that escaped my lips. They all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as I did so.

"Why did you agree with all that bullshit Jane came up with?" Cynthia asked, a look of both irritation and worry on her face. "She didn't force you or anything, did she?"

I shake my head no. "She's not like that." I answer with a smile. "To tell the truth, I had a vision of mostly everything that happened today. I saw that she would meet her mate here so I had to bring her here. That's why I agreed with what she said. It helped me for a while. It helped both of us, actually."

"That's… cool." Cynthia said with a huge grin on her face. "So you did it for her sake?"

"Well, somewhat yes. I also did it so that I won't be lonely. It's a selfish act, I know." I answer sheepishly. Cynthia shook her head but smiled nonetheless.

"What about me?" Garrett asked. Ah, he's probably been itching to ask that question.

"Garrett. The truth is I had a vision of you as well. You and Kate. So I had to sneak out and talk to you. That's why Aro made up the fact that I was unconscious. He did it so that I could prepare for things to come." I can't help but sigh. "Although things didn't exactly go according to what I saw."

Laughs of my family echoed in the house and I felt like everything was alright again. I had a loving family. I have my sister again. Kate is happy with Garrett. Edward may still hate me but well, that's just how he is. And Bella…

My eyes trailed over to her. And as our eyes met, it felt like it was just the two of us there. The laughs of my family died in the background. It was just her and her beautiful smile. I missed her. I still miss her. I want nothing more than to show her my love. Not really knowing what happened, I find myself beside her. She's laughing and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my life, both human and vampire.

"Bella." I call out to her, taking her hand into mine. It's so warm, just like all of her. "I love you. So so much."

I can see her eyes tear up as she stares at me like a deer caught in the headlights. It's absolutely adorable that I can't help but giggle.

"I love you too." I freeze as the words left her mouth. I stare at her again, our eyes locked with each other. "I love you, Alice."

Oh God. It… I'm just… I can't express how happy those words coming from her makes me feel. I hug her with all my might, although careful not to be tight enough to hurt her. "I love you so much. I'm sorry for never telling this to you before. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm sorry for leaving you."

I can hear the amused laugh of my little sister and Kate in the background. Normally, I would hit them for making fun of me but that can wait for later. For now, this amazing and beautiful girl is the most important thing for me.

"Don't apologize for the past, Alice. Just give me a happy future." She says, hugging me back. "_Our_ happy future."

I nod, knowing that my words would fail me right now. Happiness. Bliss. Eternal salvation. Maybe that's taking it a bit too far but I can't help it. That's how I feel. The woman I love just told me that she wanted a future with me. Who am I to refuse that?

I find myself staring at her again. I could swim inside those chocolate brown eyes for all eternity. "Bella. I lo –"

My sentence hangs in dead air as I find myself pulled away from reality and into a vision.

_Everything's blurry. But I can still make out the scenery. The clearing? Why are we here?_

"_Hello, Carlisle." That voice… It's familiar._

_I look around frantically. Who is it? Who's here with us? But before I could get a clear picture, everything changes again. I'm in the same clearing but robed figures surround us. I can feel the cold of snow that's falling down ever so lightly. I look around and spot them, caught by the hundreds of robed figures. They're bound and immobilized. My family. Cynthia… Bella! I try to run to her but I find myself caught by two pairs of strong arms, holding me in place._

_Held down into the snow is my family. All of them look hurt and angry. But the most outstanding emotion is fear. Bella. Her eyes find mine and I can see it. The fright in her eyes. She's held down into the snow like the others. But she's more fragile than them. And she's my mate. Her frightened eyes look at me, asking me to do something. I want to save them. I want to save her. But what can I do?_

"_Come back to us, Alice."_

"No!" I shout out, suddenly finding myself back in the living room of my home.

"What happened? What did you see?" All of them asked but Bella's voice was the only one that I heard. I clutch her to me, the image of her frightened eyes still burning in my mind.

"They're coming." I whisper, my voice wavering.

"Who's coming?" Carlisle asked.

"All of them. The Volturi. Aro."

~x~

**A/N: This chapter was meant to be the end. I was supposed to give them a happy ending but then I remembered Aro. He wouldn't let Alice go that easily would he. **

**Anyway, school is starting next week! I guess I won't be updating for a while again but I'll do my best everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

"All of them. The Volturi. Aro."

Bella's eyes widened at her mate's words. _Aro. God. How could I have forgotten about him? Why couldn't he have just left us alone and let me have my happy ending? _She turned her eyes to the still frozen pixie. _Our happy ending._

"What do they want Alice?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Is it about the wolves?" Carlisle asked as he moved a protective arm over his wife's shoulder.

Alice was about to shake her head no when Edward bolted inside the house, an accusing finger pointed at his sister. Tanya was right behind him, trying to calm him down to no avail.

"Her! They want her! And they're going to hurt us all to get to her!" He shouted, eyes turned charcoal black because of his fury.

Esme gasped at her son's words and his actions. Alice immediately shut her mouth and hung her head low as Emmett quickly stood up and lightly pushed his brother away from his sister.

"Man, get the fuck out of here. You're not all up in there right now. Hunt more." He said as he tapped Edward's forehead. His usual light and happy face was exchanged with the more serious look he seemed to always have lately.

The bronze haired vampire's anger grew. "Are you taking her side on this?" His eyes turned into slits as he pushed Emmett back, with more force than the brute did before. "She's the reason for all of our suffering."

He suddenly flew back, as if pushed by an invisible force, and fell on one of Esme's elegant wooden tables that cracked into a million pieces under his weight. Tanya was immediately beside him, trying to see if her mate was okay, as he quickly got up and growled at Cynthia, whose fisted hand was covered in a blue glow.

"Don't you dare blame my sister for this." She growled in a menacing tone, teeth barred and ready to fight the mind reader. "This is not her fault. If anyone's to blame, it should be you. You were the one who took my sister's mate in the first place!"

At the mention of the word mate, Edward's anger was suddenly directed at the human who was clutched in Alice's arms. His face turned into a scowl as he took in the two's appearance.

"No." He slowly shook his head. "Not Alice. It was you." He turned to glare at Bella, who cringed at the sharpness of his words. "You're the real reason why my family is going to be destroyed. You're the reason behind all of this! I should have just let you be crushed by that truck back then or drained your blood the moment I first saw you." He spat with pure anger in his voice.

Three growls echoed around the house. Alice crouched protectively in front of her mate, pearly white teeth barred threateningly at her brother while Esme glared disappointedly at him. Cynthia was writhing from her mate's grasp, eager to just attack the mind reader and pulverize him for his words. Tanya only watched what was happening with sad eyes at her mate. She knew nothing could stop Edward once he snapped. She knew about this side of his personality.

"Blame Bella on this? She knew _nothing_!" Alice growled with so much rage at him that he was momentarily frozen before he regained his senses and growled back. "And how dare you… How dare you growl at my mate?" She hissed at him. Fury rolled off her in waves and it was only when Bella moved to grab her hand that she calmed down a little.

"I am so disappointed in you Edward." Esme whispered as she shook her head.

Edward frowned at that. "Why? Are you blaming _me _for this? I am not the one that's dragging each and every one of you to your graves." He hissed at the little pixie again. "It's her. It's them! They're the bane in our lives. Not me!"

Rosalie sneered as Alice and Cynthia growled at him again. Jasper sent a wave of calm at Cynthia and Edward which only caused the latter to growl warningly at him.

"Fuck you!" Cynthia growled out. "Let me go Jasper. I want to pulverize his stupid cocky face and burn him!"

Jasper frowned at the girl's words and turned to glare at his brother when he felt the anger in the two Brandons.

"Edward, just stop this." Tanya pleaded to her mate. "Let's just go." She moved to grad his arm but he quickly pushed her away, almost causing her to collide with the wall had Emmett not been there to catch her.

"What the fuck, bro?" He growled at the mind reader as he helped as shocked Tanya back to her feet.

"No!" Edward growled loudly. "Why are all of you ganging up on me? I am not to blame here! It's them. How can you not see it?"

"Edward." Carlisle said calmly, but the fire in his eyes betrayed him. "Just go for a while. You need to calm down."

Jasper concentrated on calming his brother so much that Cynthia had escaped his grasp. The younger Brandon quickly moved over to Edward and used her gift to take lift him in the air, an invisible hand choking his neck.

"L-Let me go bitch." He breather out as he tried to struggle against air.

"Cynthia, put him down." Jasper tried to calm his mate down as well but the girl couldn't be reached by his words.

"You fucking piss me off so much." Cynthia seethed as she fisted her right hand to tighten the grip on Edward's throat, causing a few cracks to appear there.

Tanya's eyes immediately widened in fear. "S-Stop!"

"First, you take my sister's mate, knowing that it would kill her inside. Then, you break Bella's heart by leaving her _and _not letting my sister even say goodbye. You run back to your blonde, not even giving a fuck about how Alice and Bella feel. Then you get fucking mad at my sister because she tried to alleviate her pain." Cynthia seethed. "Now… Now you fucking blame my sister and her mate for something that's ultimately your doing. Asshole." She growled out before she whipped her hand to the door, causing Edward to fly out and destroy a few trees in the forest.

Tanya immediately ran out to her mate, Carlisle following soon after. Jasper moved beside Cynthia, trying to calm her down. Esme sobbed worriedly at everything that's happening with her family.

"I-I'm sorry." Bella whispered as she hung her head low, tears already falling from her eyes. Alice held her mate in her arms as she tried to comfort her.

"This is not your fault, Bella. Don't listen to my stupid brother." She whispered. "It's nobody's fault, okay?"

Bella hiccupped and snuggled closer to her mate, feeling only warmth radiate from the girl despite her ice cold body. "B-But… He-He's right. If it weren't for me…"

Alice held her just a little bit tighter and pressed a kiss to the girl's hair. "Please don't blame yourself, love. It's not your fault." She said with enough conviction that Bella didn't even argue anymore and just enjoyed the feeling of being held by her beloved.

Someone cleared her throat and the two looked up to see Cynthia fighting a smile. "As much as I hate to disturb this absurdly adorable love fest, we still have a huge problem here." Her face turned serious at the end of her sentence and Jasper grasped her hand, holding it tightly in his own.

"The Volturi." Carlisle breathed out, his face scrunched up as he began to think about what would happen to them.

Alice tensed up from their position and Bella, noticing the change, began to draw random shapes on the arm sprawled over her stomach to calm the girl. The pixie, in turn, gave a kiss to the cheek at the human.

"They'll be coming just as the snow begins to fall. They'll all be there, Carlisle." Alice informed them as calmly as she could but the fear was evident in her voice.

"All?" Carlisle asked, fearing the worst but thinking – hoping – that it wouldn't happen.

Alice nodded slowly, taking in the faces of everyone in the room until her eyes stopped on Bella's. As she stared into those muddy brown eyes, her vision earlier flashed in front of her mind. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she turned to Carlisle.

"Aro's bringing them all. Even the wives." She said, her eyes flashing back to the vision she had. They were going to be outnumbered. They were going to lose.

"That's impossible. They never bring everyone." Rosalie sneered, keeping up a cool façade but the fear could be seen in her eyes.

Alice closed her eyes. Rosalie was right. The Volturi never brings everyone. _Unless they think our family is such a threat that they have to bring everyone. _Her vision was front and center in her mind again. She felt the unnatural shiver of fear run down her spine. _I can't – won't – let my family die._

"T-They… They're gonna hurt all of you, Carlisle." Alice whispered so lowly that even Bella who was beside her almost didn't hear. "They're going to hurt you to get to me. What Edward said was right."

Bella squeezed her hand comfortingly at the same moment Cynthia let out a small growl.

"Damn it, Aro!" She shouted more to herself than to anyone else.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Jasper asked his pseudo-father while trying to calm down his mate.

"Isn't it obvious? We fight!" Emmett roared as he flexed his muscles.

"No we don't!" Alice shouted just as Emmett finished his sentence. "I won't let any of you get hurt."

Bella's eyes widened with apprehension at the girl's words. "N-No."

Cynthia growled at her sister. "You cannot be planning to do what I think you're planning to do, Ali. Just… No."

"I agree, Alice. We won't let them have you." Esme whispered lovingly though her eyes burned with such an intensity.

"That's right, little sis. We won't let stinky old Aro and his gang take you without a fight." Emmett declared with a huge grin.

Alice was not pleased at all. "Fight them? You can't win this Emmett. All of you are just gonna get hurt. Some might even _die. _Even if you fight, we'll just lose. Then what? They still get what they want. With what I'm going to do, I'm going to give them what they want but all of you will still be safe. That's what matters here."

"You matter Alice! And I won't let them take you and do nothing about it!" Bella shouted, surprising everyone and herself. Before she could stop herself, the tears in her eyes began falling. "Y-You can't go, Alice."

The Cullens fell silent as the human began to break down, grasping her mate's clothing tightly. Even the fire in Alice's eyes disappeared as she held her mate again. She wanted to give herself to Aro. To surrender to his will just to stop him from hurting her family. But as she watched her family and her mate practically plead for her not to go, she realized that giving herself up would be hurting them as well.

"So we fight?" Cynthia asked, her voice low and serious.

"We fight." Alice agreed as she placed a kiss on Bella's forehead.

As she held her mate tighter, she knew they would have no choice but to fight a battle that was lost before it even began.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not dead yet!**

**I'm gonna post a few chapters while I can. Hopefully my internet connection can handle it.**

**Sorry for the long wait and grammatical mistakes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

It was about two weeks ago when Alice had her vision. Edward came back the day after but when he found out about the Cullens' decision, he left again saying that this would only lead to their demise and he would not be sticking around to watch his family die for the wrong reason. Tanya followed him with a short apology to us. Garrett and Kate had stayed with us. Kate was adamant about staying with her family even to the end and Garrett wasn't really going to go anywhere without his mate. Jane came to the house three days later, with Leah trailing behind her, rather uneasily being that she wasn't used to being around the Cullens. Jane wasn't surprised to find out about Alice's vision. She said that she expected Aro to do something like that and would have been surprised if the vision had not happened. Leah seemed a little pissed to know that a whole army of royal leeches would be coming to Forks and immediately informed their Alpha of it. Sam had agreed to help us fight them off. Everyone's minds were still fresh from the training they did for the newborn army but Jasper had them train again, stating that their opponent this time would be ten times stronger than the newborns.

After all this, I still felt like I was useless – like I'm just watching everything that's happening from the sideline and only causes trouble when they have to protect me.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I heard the familiar chimey voice of my pixie call out to me and I looked up at her. I was cuddled into her, a warm blanket wrapped around us, as we watched a movie in her bedroom. The others were training outside. Alice had just finished her turn in practice and was allowed to sit in with me for a while.

"Nothing." I mumbled as I snuggled closer to her warmth. She had always been warm to me despite of the natural body heat – or rather, lack of – of vampires.

"I don't need a mind reading gift to know that something's bothering you, Bella." She giggled as she held me closer to her.

"It's not important." I mutter, knowing full well that she could hear me. I didn't need to look up to see her frowning face as she would try to read me and find out just what is on my mind. She doesn't need my insecurities worrying her right now. Not when a fight is about to take place.

"Bella." She whined, as she tried to get me to look at her. I kept my face to the TV, watching as the couple in there leaned in for the kiss. "C'mon. What's wrong?"

I didn't budge and she huffed. I really can't tell her.

"So that's how it is. You don't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you." She muttered and I heard a faint sob. My eyes widened immediately with panic and I whipped my head to look up at her. When I did so, I was immediately bombarded with her puppy eyes and pouty lips. I was mush and I relented.

"Argh. You're so lucky I love you." I muttered and she leaned forward to place a soft chaste kiss on my lips. Ahh. I know it sounded cheesy but in my head, choirs of angels sang praises to whatever deity there is that gave me this wonderful being.

"I am." She said with a smile and a look in her eyes that made my stomach feel like a million butterflies were flying around inside of it. "So what's in your mind, baby?"

I smiled coyly at her, my heart hammering at the way she called me baby, before my smile dropped a little. "I just… I just feel as though I'm not helping anyone and just being a burden to all of you."

Her smile dropped as well and she grabbed my cheeks in both hands before leaning in to press a soft kiss to my nose. "Don't ever think that you're a burden. You're not."

"But all of you are doing your best out there and here I am, sitting, doing nothing." I huffed in annoyance at myself. I really am pathetic.

She gave me a small smile. "That's not a problem, love. You're human."

I froze in my spot. Human. I'm still human and that's why I can't help them yet. But if I were to be changed… I stopped my brain right there. No. That topic had been something that caused a majority of mine and Edward's fights. I don't want to risk that with Alice. What if she feels the same way about my soul?

Alice sat up a little straighter and took my hand in hers. She pressed a soft kiss to my knuckles before looking back up at me with adoring eyes. "Maybe… After all of this is over, I'll change you. That is if you want to, I mean."

My eyes widened in surprise. Was she really offering this? Was she offering a way for us to be together forever? "I want to!" I practically shouted and she laughed out loud at this.

"I knew you would say that." And she laughed again when I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Edward didn't want to." I muttered which caused her to stop laughing and frown a little.

"I'm not Edward, Bella. I don't believe that becoming a vampire has lessened you to a being without a soul. If I didn't have a soul then I wouldn't have been able to love you." She said and she pressed another kiss to my cheek that was already wet from happy tears. "And I know you want this. You've wanted this for so long. Your happiness is all that matters for me and if turning you is what's going to make you happy, then I don't mind doing it. After all, I will be getting to spend forever with you as a result. That is, if you'll have me, of course."

She looked at me with bright golden eyes and raised a hand to wipe the tears flowing from my eyes. I just couldn't stop the tears of happiness falling from my eyes. This girl in front of me was more than I asked for, hoped for, and deserved to have in a lover. God, she really was perfect.

"Of course I'll have you." I said through sobs and just hugged her body with all my might. It was soft and gentle to the touch, despite the fact that a vampire's skin is rock hard. She always felt so human to me. "I'll have you forever. I'm just selfish like that."

She laughed at that and trailed light kisses from my cheeks to my lips. "I think I like that selfish part of you. I hope you don't mind if I become a bit selfish myself."

I giggled at that but couldn't stop the hitch in my throat when her kisses trailed down my neck. The heat I was feeling down south was clouding my thinking.

She paused after placing a lingering kiss on my neck. "It's funny to think that your blood never attracted me." I was surprised by her statement. "Sure, it's mouthwateringly delicious and it's so tempting to taste it, but I think it's only because it's you. You're my mate, the only one I could ever want, and the vampire in me wants, no, needs to _feel_ and _taste_ all of you. That's why I was so attracted to your scent but it wasn't a wild drive of thirst. It was a plain and simple form of love and adoration."

I couldn't help the ear to ear grin that took over my face. "I love you, Alice."

She raised her head up to look at me. Her eyes swam of said emotions and I was filled with love all over again. "I love you more, my Bella."

~x~

The next day, I walked out to the clearing with Cynthia to watch the training. Jasper and Carlisle were having a mock fight with Jasper explaining some new fighting techniques. Some of the wolves were watching and some were having sparring fights of their own. Jane and Rosalie were having a playful spar with Esme, Alice, and Leah watching in amusement. Cynthia began laughing too, probably from something either of the two said that I couldn't hear, as we walked towards them. Alice quickly arrived beside me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey Bella." She said before she stood on her tiptoes to give me a chaste kiss.

"Get a room." Cynthia teased before she made her way to watch the Jane and Rosalie fight more closely. Alice just stuck a tongue out at her little sister.

She looked at me and offered to sit down, which I accepted without hesitation. I watched as Carlisle bowed low to the wolves before letting a wolf that I knew is Sam to be Jasper's next sparring opponent. Just as Sam was about to attack, I felt Alice put her head on my shoulders. I froze from the sudden action but quickly felt comfortable with it. I took her hand in mine and rubbed random shapes on it with my thumb.

"This is nice." She commented with a light giggle.

I nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't mind staying like this forever."

She giggled again. "What is with you and forever?"

I looked up at the star filled sky. "It just seemed like a good future to have now that you're in my arms." I muttered, feeling my cheeks burn up because of the cheesiness of my words.

I felt her giggle again before her body began to vibrate. I almost fell back with shock at the action before I noticed that she was purring. She stopped the action and lowered her gaze in embarrassment. "Is it bothering you?"

I quickly shook my head no. "I was just surprised is all. It's quite adorable actually."

She grinned and leant her head on my shoulder again and proceeded purring once more. It was comforting and I almost fell asleep there while watching Jacob and Jasper fight it out. I was only alerted when I felt her actions stop. I turned my head to her and saw that her eyes were glazed over. A vision.

I was temporarily afraid when I saw her eyes because of her previous visions but calmed down when her lips broke into a smile.

"Samantha's gonna come here!" She gushed even before her eyes returned to their normal golden hue.

My eyes widened in surprise when Cynthia suddenly appeared in front of us. "She is? I haven't seen her in forever!" Her smile was bigger than Alice's but it was obvious that both of them were excited to see their old friend again.

A growl erupted from one of the wolves and I turned to see that Leah had taken a protective pose in front of Jane, who just smiled. I recognized Paul as the one who growled. I felt my nerves suddenly come back from their tensed attitude but Alice was quick to put her arm around my waist and whisper that it was only Sam.

Sure enough, the red head appeared from the woods a few seconds later. She wore the same glasses and Volturi robe as back then.

She approached Jane first, and Leah barred her teeth at her in a menacing manner. She just ignored it and bowed low in front of the blonde, much to Leah's surprise. Jane laughed at the action and lightly patted the head of the other girl before saying something to her mate that calmed the wolf down.

Sam went to us next and gave Cynthia one of the biggest hug I've ever witnessed.

"Sammy." Cynthia said with a huge smile once they broke apart.

"I've missed you, Cynthia." Sam sincerely said and they shared a short hug before she turned to Alice and bowed. "It's good to see that you finally found what it is you were looking for, Alice."

Alice stood up and playfully punched the red head's shoulder. "I'm no longer your superior or anything. Stop with the bowing." She teased.

Sam laughed in a way I have never seen her laugh before. It was a side of her that I never knew. "You're still going to be Miss Alice to me." Then her laugh died down as she scanned the place. "So you're preparing for the fight, huh?"

"Yeah." Alice answered solemnly. "I didn't want it to lead to a fight but I guess it's inevitable."

"It is." Sam nodded. "Aro has set his eyes on you and refuses to let you go."

Cynthia frowned. "To add to that, me and Jane left Volterra to stay here. He obviously didn't like that."

Sam chuckled. "He surely didn't. I'm not sure he would appreciate me leaving as well."

Alice's eyes widened at that. "No. You're not going to do that." I knew she didn't want to involve Sam in the fight as well but I could see in Sam's eyes that her decision as final.

"I will stay here. I can't leave my duty to the Brandon sisters." Sam said with a small smile.

She let out a surprised gasp a moment later when she was suddenly lifted to the air by a pair of strong arms from behind her. She was spun in a circle before being set on the ground again, only to be bombarded by a huge hug from Cynthia.

"You are really the _best _best friend ever."

~x~

**Cynthia POV**

"Sometimes I wish I was born a Quilette." Alice wondered out loud. I was sitting on a high tree branch and my sister sat on the root of the same tree. We would often do this, acting and playing as if we were children again.

I couldn't help but shoot my sister a look as if asking her whether she's crazy. "Why's that?"

"I don't really know. The shape shifters, they're born human. They experienced what it's like to be human and only got turned when we arrived. I guess I envy the fact that they can return to being human when we leave." She answered, staring blankly into the air.

"Somehow, that doesn't make sense." I giggled at her.

"But you know, the thing I envy about them most is imprinting."

"Imprinting? How so?" I remembered Jane and Leah. They made a really unlikely pair but also seemed to complement one another. It was almost like the cliché 'they complete each other' thing.

"I envy them, that they can just look at someone in the eyes and know if that person is the one for them. And their destinies become forever entwined. I envy the way they don't have to experience the pain of looking at someone and thinking you love them. But in the end, you both find out you're not for each other. One of you finds their mate and the other is left alone, sad and hurt." Her eyes darted to Sam, who was helping Esme with some housework inside the house. "I envy the way their fate with their beloved is sealed. That they are going to be together for as long as they live."

I hopped down from the branch and fell on my knees with a light thud. I leaned back on the bark of the tree before looking at my sister. "But things turned out well for you despite the initial problems, right?"

She sighed and began plucking some of the blades of grass around her. "I saw it. In my vision."

I arched a brow at her. "What did you see?"

"She's going to be hurt. Aro's going to hurt her." She said, still keeping her head low.

I didn't need to look at her eyes to know that fear was swimming in them. She was afraid to lose her after working so hard to have her again. She was afraid of losing the girl she loved so much.

"Why don't you change her then?" I suggested.

She shook her head. "They're going to arrive in three days time. I can't turn her yet. It'll be too hard on all of us."

"When do you plan to?" I asked.

She looked up at me and I saw the unshed tears swimming in her golden orbs. "We agreed that I'd do it after all of this is through."

I gave her a sad smile. "But you're afraid you won't have her after everything's over." I finished for her.

"I can't lose her, sis." She began sobbing tearlessly in front of me and I did the only thing I knew I can do. I held her close and was just there for her. "I can't lose her."

"You won't." I whispered comfortingly. "He won't take her away from you. I promise."

She sobbed in my arms and I could feel her sadness and fear rolling off her in waves. I never wanted to see my sister like this. To see her cry again just brought back all those memories of the past. I can't let her be like this again. I won't let anyone cause this pain to her ever again.

"I promise, Alice. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Just a hint, in case I forget in the next chapter. Someone's gonna die. That is all. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Completely rewrote this chapter (and the next two) on my phone. So sorry for the really sucky update times but it's summer vacation now so hopefully I'll be less busy. Well that's for people who read my other fics since I finished writing this one. Next chapter is the last and we have an epilogue.**

**Not proofread. Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Cynthia's POV

The air is tense. The ground of the clearing is covered in a thin layer of snow and the dark clouds above signaled that a storm was coming. Flakes of snow dropped slowly on us and a small rumble from above could be heard.

"Five minutes." Alice muttered and I could hear the scowl on her face. She stood behind me with Bella. Jasper stood beside me and in front of us was Jane, Samantha, Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie stood on this with Kate and Garrett. The wolves flanked our little formation on both sides.

Jane kept clenching and unclenching her fists, something I saw her do often when she was uneasy about something. Leah in wolf form moved to her and lightly brushed her nose to the blonde's hand. In a rare moment of affection, Jane wrapped an arm around her mate.

I clench my teeth, not from the cold because I honestly cannot feel anything, but from an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Something bad was going to happen.

I felt a hand wrap itself in my own and I look up to the eyes of my mate. Jasper. As I stare into his eyes, the feeling in the pit of my stomach gets stronger and I grip his hand tighter.

Bella's POV

Alice held me tighter as she muttered the words 'One minute'. I knew she saw something in her vision because she had been so adamant on not letting me come with but I can't just stand at home, safe while they were fighting.

I just couldn't.

The minute passed quickly and soon, all of their eyes turned to a part of the clearing where something black was coming out of the woods. The darkness moved swiftly but with a grace all vampires have. I heard Alice whimper slightly as her eyes glazed over and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. I know it doesn't do much but it grounds her back.

Within seconds, the huge crowd of black stopped a few feet from Carlisle. There had to have been about a hundred of them and some snarled viciously as they saw the wolves. Alice was in front of me in a second and growled back protectively. Cynthia, Emmett, Kate, and some of the wolves did the same but Carlisle raised his hand to calm them down. This did very little to calm the tension between both parties.

Someone, whom I presume is Aro, walked toward Carlisle and stopped just a feet away from him. He took off the hood and revealed his face. Aro gave Carlisle a huge smile. "My friend, my brother. It is such a pleasure to see you so well."

Carlisle nodded at him. "You as well, Aro." He eyed the crowd behind the man in front of him. "Your coven as well."

Aro's smile doesn't drop. "They simply came with me to assist if needed." Alice scoffed and Aro turned his attention to her. "My Oracle, I see you have had good luck with your life." He gestured to the both of us.

Alice nodded ruefully but doesn't say anything. Aro wasn't amused.

Another robed man walked up to flank Aro's right. He took off the hood and I saw that it was Caius. His eyes were hard but he wasn't glaring at us. His eyes was focused on the white wolf beside Jane. "What is the meaning of this alliance?" He growled in a menacing manner that brought shivers down

Aro arched a brow at Carlisle, hoping to have him give an amusing explanation.

When Aro doesn't support him verbally, Caius whipped his head to their lord. "Brother. Do not tell me you approve of this abomination. The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies since the dawn of time and yet we have some in our guards," He sneered at Jane and Samantha and Leah growled at him. "that are fraternizing with them."

Aro looked amused at his companion. "I am sure Carlisle has a good explanation for this abomination you speak of, Caius."

Jane was the one to speak up. Before she did so though, she bowed a little. Force of habit, I suppose. "If I may speak, Ma-" She caught herself from saying another old habit. Aro nodded at her. "Caius. It is the middle of the day. Yet here they stand in front of you." The man in question narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think they are the Children of the Moon?"

"Do you see me for a fool? They are there, in front of your eyes. Have you been completely brainwashed that you do not see the obvious, sister?" He sneered the last part once more but Jane doesn't seem phased at all.

"I beg to turn the same question back at you, brother." She sneered the last part as well and I caught Alice and Cynthia try to hide their chuckle. "It is the middle of the day and yet they are in their wolf forms. Have you ever seen a Child of the Moon do such a thing? I think not." I could almost hear her smirk. Caius looked absolutely livid. "Now, you see, Aro, the Quilletes are what you may call Shapeshifters. The image of a wolf is simply their preferred form."

The grin on Aro's face shows that he was amused with the little banter. "You make a valid point, my child. Caius, there is no point in harming the shapeshifters. It is simple a form of camaraderie between supernatural creatures." Caius sobered at Aro's tone. "Also, our business here is not with the wolves."

"What is your business here, Aro?" Carlisle asked. "My family has not broken any law whatsoever."

Aro smiled at that. "No law has been broken, yes. But I am sad to say that you stole from me, my brother." He hung his head in a show of sadness and pity.

"Steal from you?" Carlisle questioned. "Pray tell, what have I stolen from you."

Aro gestured to Alice who stiffened. "My precious jewels. Instead of being placed within my guard, I see them now on your side."

"Carlisle didn't steal us from you." Cynthia spoke up. "We left."

Aro tutted at her. "You see, my dear Cynthia. I only let Carlisle borrow you in hopes of assisting dear Alice and Bella with their troubles. From what my eyes see now, troubles have passed. I am simply reclaiming what is mine but Carlisle will not return you. Isn't that what we consider theft?" The Cullens growled at his words.

"We aren't yours, Aro. We choose to stay here. Carlisle isn't keeping us hostage." Cynthia hissed and the other three jewels that Aro spoke of growled in agreement.

Aro frowned. "You give me no other choice than to forcefully claim back what is rightfully mine." As the last word left his lips, four vampires from his coven- Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi- rush toward us. Alice had me in her arms in a second and ran away from the battlefield.

Cynthia's POV

They rushed at us and in my peripheral, I saw Alice run with Bella in her arms.

Alec moved to grab his sister but Leah was quick to bring him down, allowing Jane to leap away.

Heidi ran at Samantha who leaped up to a rock for a more tactical advantage. Heidi lunged at her but was thrown back by a force of lightning.

I saw Demetri run in the direction Alice went to and I rushed after him. As I was about to hold out my hand and feeeze him in place, Felix tackled me to the ground. I growled at him and pushed him off with my gift. He landed a few feet away.

And just like that. All hell broke loose.

Bella's POV

Alice stopped running after I had counted thirty-two in my head and put me down. We were almost near the edge of a cliff. She turned around and growled at the woods. Not a second passed when a man came out. I recognized him as Demetri, the tracker.

He walked towards us at a leisurely pace and had a smirk on his face. "Alice. It's been too long."

"Demetri." Alice acknowledged him. She was still in front of me, crouched protectively.

He grinned in a way that reminded me of a serial killer. "So how will we do this? You'll attack me. I'll defend myself. I'll kill you, accidentally, of course. Then I bring the girl back to Aro to share." I shiver. Yep. Definitely a serial killer.

Alice growled and I could feel the hate rolling off her in waves. "How about I kill you, instead?"

He laughed in that horrible way villains laugh. Then he stared Alice down with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Oh how I'd love to see you try." He lunged at her.

Cynthia's POV

The flurry of movement around me both confused and excited me. Growls erupted from both sides and the sound of clashing bodies thundered in time with the storm above. I felt myself smirk as I pushed my hand forward, knocking off a Volturi guard from a wolf. I pushed my hand in the other direction and threw the two bodies that clashed mid air to the woods.

I was losing control of my power again.

A lightning bolt from the clouds struck the middle of the clearing and a few guards who weren't fast enough got fried.

I wasn't the only one losing control.

My cloudy mind cleared once I saw my best friend. Her head was hung low and her hand were on her sides. The glasses she usually wore lay shattered on the ground. Her hands lit up with the sparks of blue electricity.

I heard a pained growl from behind me and saw that a guard had Esme held down in the snow. I felt fury rise up within me once more and the guard flew back. Esme shot me a thankful smile before moving on.

I had been too focused on her that I didn't notice till late the guard who lunged and bared his teeth at my throat.

Bella's POV

Demetri lunged at her and Alice jumped back, grabbed me and moved me away.

He snarled at his missed target. "That human will be the death of you, Brandon."

Alice shrugged off his comment and lunged at him. He smirked and met her midway. They circled each other, fangs trying to bite flesh, claws aiming at throats. The movement was so fast yet so graceful. The growls that erupted from them filled the air like loud thunder.

My eyes widened in fear as Demetri broke free and moved to lung at me. He kicked Alice down and I saw her fearful eyes watch as she tried to stand up.

I knew she wasn't quick enough.

Cynthia's POV

I braced myself for the impact but it never came. I whipped around at the thunder behind me and saw Felix crouched low, back to me. The guard, whom I presumed was the one who attacked me, lay headless a distance away. Felix stood and turned to me with a sheepish smile.

My grin could have face in half and I at him. He stiffened at first but relaxed in the hug.

Felix had always been a good and playful guy. He was Sammy's best friend after me and I don't know why I thought he would attack me.

"Miss Cynthia." His face was serious. "Demetri." That was all he needed to say to get me running.

Bella's POV

I closed my eyes and let out a cry.

A loud thunderous noise made my eyes open and I saw Demetri pushed over the cliff by an invisible force. I felt myself smile as Alice stood up and Cynthia came running from the woods.

Alice was by my side in a second and cradling me in her arms. "Oh god, Bella. I'm so sorry."

I smiled at her. "Its fine. I'm fine." I assured her, cupping her face in my hands.

She nodded with a smile and turned to her sister. "Thank you, Cynthia."

The younger Brandon grinned. "No prob-"

Her words were cut off as I felt myself being pulled down the edge.

Cynthia's POV

"Bella!" Alice shouted and moved to jump after her but I held her back and jumped instead.

Of course Demetri. He wouldn't let himself lose that easily. He gripped Bella by the shirt and pulled her down the edge. He had been holding on to the edge and threw Bella down the steep rocky ravine.

The cold wind felt like blades against my stone skin as I rushed down after her. She was screaming in fear as she fell and I tried to hold on to her using my gift.

We were falling fast and she kept on flailing. I couldn't hold on to her. I bit my lip and focused all my power into holding her up and not letting her fall down the rocks. I let out a smile when I finally felt her in my hold just a few inches aboved a pointed rock.

The only problem with that is I didn't have anything left holding me up.

Bella's POV

I closed my eyes, sure that I would die. I felt tears prickle my eyes at the thought of Alice. But I felt myself stop and I opened my eyes. I was floating just a few inches above a really pointy rock that could've killed me. I smiled knowing who saved me.

I looked up and saw her. My eyes narrowed. Her eyes were closed and she was falling. Falling quickly. She probably focused all her power into saving me and left nothing to save herself. My eyes widened as she got closer to the ground faster than I could blink. And then I did blink and she hit the rocks.

The impact was powerful, I was sure of that. I could feel the waves of the impact hit me and throw me back forcefully into the water. I hit the cold water pretty hard too and the force kept pushing me further in the water until I hit my head on the rocks below.

Before my mind went blank, all I could think about was Cynthia and whether she was safe.

Felix's POV

I ran after Cynthia and saw what Demetri did to Bella. I saw Cynthia jump after her and Alice watching and desperately wanting to jump after them as well. But her eyes soon turned to the man clinging to the edge of the cliff and I saw fire spark in her eyes.

She grabbed him by the hand and throw him to the ground behind her. She didn't give him a chance to even register what was happening as she pummeled him in the face with rapid and powerful punches. I heard his face crack but felt no pity for him. He had always been an asshole. And even if he wasn't, I wouldn't help him. The anger and rage in Alice's eyes frightened me.

Alice stood up after a few seconds and Demetri's face was unrecognizable with the cracks in it. She didn't let him heal and began ripping him limb from limb. The way she snarled reminded me of just how powerful she was. Yet her eyes were worried and pained. I knew it was for her mate and her sister.

I nodded to myself and pulled out a lighter from my pocket. I throw it at Alice before running down to the ravine. She grabbed it with a patented Brandon semi-sadistic smirk and began to set fire to the man on her feet very very slowly, reveling in the screams of agony that permitted the air.

I shiver at the image and continued my run down. Cynthia would be too focused on Bella to save herself.

I was right.

She fell to the rocks and formed a small crater. The impact of it threw Bella back. Even I was thrown to a tree. Worry instantly flooded through me as I saw the unmoving figure of Cynthia in the middle of the crater. But the smell of blood mixed with fresh water invaded my nose and I knew Bella hit her head. The fast current of the ravine and the force of the impact probably caused her to hit her head on the sharp rugged rocks at the bottom of the water. I throw one last worried glance at Cynthia before jumping after Bella.

I found her floating in the rapid water with blood trickling from her head. I held my breath and grabbed her. She was unconscious as I laid her down on the dirt. She was losing blood fast and I could sense some internal bleeding in her. She also had water in her lungs and numerous cuts in her body.

Soon enough, Alice appeared carrying her still weak sister. Both their eyes widened in worry at the girl. Alice let her sister down gently before running over to her mate.

I turn my eyes to Cynthia and saw her watching the two with worried eyes. I move to her and pick her up. As I did so, she began to cry tearlessly on my shoulder.

"It's my fault. I am so fucking useless." She kept muttering between sobs. "I fucking promised her. I fucking promised Alice."

I didn't know what she promised her sister but I couldn't bear seeing her beat herself up. I began to walk away with her in my arms.

Before I could walk far enough, I heard Alice call out to me.

"How do I save her?"

Her voice was so defeated and pained. I don't turn back to look at her. I knew of only one way to save her but I didn't know if she wanted to take that risk.

"Bite her."

I felt her hesitate only for before she did the only thing we can do to save her mate.

Cynthia's POV

Stupid. Worthless. Argh! How could I let this happen to Bella? How could I? After I promised to my sister? Fucking useless! I'm so fucking weak that I can't even protect those I love.

Felix ran back to the clearing with me in his arms. He only let me go when he was sure that I could stand on my own.

I kept my head down but I knew the clearing was still as we had left it. Still full of death and war. Felix patted my back and I looked up at him. His eyes were serious as he spoke.

"It's not your fault."

He's wrong. It is my fault. I fucking let my sister down. I looked up the clearing. I didn't want to let our family down as well.

"We have a war to win." I mutter as I lunged at Alec who just threw Leah away. Felix nodded before he lunged at someone else.

A guard lunged at me but I was prepared for him. I gave him a roundhouse kick that sent him flying. Two guards lunged at me from both sides. I pushed the one from the left away with my gift while a lightning bolt struck the one to my right. I looked up and saw Sammy smile at me.

Then both of our eyes shifted to someone.

A guard ripped off Garrett's arm and threw it away. Kate moved to helo but four guards were upon her. Before I could do anything, Samantha was rushing at them. Her hand ripped two of them off the girl and electrocuted them. The other two left Kate and grabbed her by her hands. She moved to electrocute them but before she could do so, they ripped her arms off. I let out a growl and moved to help but more guards tackled me to the ground. Kate moved to help as well but the same thing happened to her.

And I watched it happen. I watched as my best friend's head was ripped away from her body. I watched it and couldn't do anything about it.

"Sam!" Kate shouted helplessly and I snapped.

I felt power rush out from me and throw back all the guards on top of me. I felt my gift grab the guard who killed her. I felt my rage and anger build up and manifest. My eyes clouded and my thoughts blurred. All I wanted was to rip him apart. And so I did.

I focused my power inside his body and let it explode from inside causing him to shatter into a million pieces. As I walked near, I could see the fear in their faces as everyone in the clearing paused.

My feet took me to my best friend's head and my knees gave out at the sight. I bit my lip until I heard it crack.

Samantha. Sammy. Sam!

"AHHHHH!" I shouted and lost control.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Our highschool graduation is tomorrow! Yay me! Anyway, next chapter should be up tomorrow so look forward to it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Last chapter people! Sorry for the mistakes**

* * *

Felix's POV

The whole clearing paused to watch a woman who lost a long time companion mourn. We watched her fall on her knees, crying tearlessly and looking so lost. It was like watching someone get their body destroyed and still live to suffer through it all. And watching her, there really wasn't any difference. Many decades of friendship all destroyed in this one moment.

I found myself on my knees as well. The combined feeling of my own mourning and Cynthia's mourning that the empath unconsciously spread was too much. I felt the crumbling heaviness of emotion and sob.

Then she screamed. It's the pained, destroyed scream of a woman who lost a part of her soul. It makes you want to rip your heart out of your chest and stab it until it stops beating. It's so horrible and just sad.

Then she snapped.

And before I knew it, all of us were thrown back. Everyone, even the Cullens, fall to the trees. They made the clearing just a little bit larger.

I struggled to get up and saw her sauntering to someone. My eyes widened as I saw her heading to Aro's direction. I stood up and tried to run to her but she noticed and pushed me away with a small tweak of her finger.

It was painful but I stood up and ran at her again. I saw that I wasn't the only one. Jasper was also trying to get to her, trying to calm her down. By the looks of it, it wasn't working. She continued the murderous saunter towards the Volturi leader.

I saw Aro rise to his feet and welcome his death with petrified eyes. It came quick, with just Cynthia raising her hand bringing Aro up to the air, then clenching her fist, causing Aro to explode inside out.

That was the end of the Volturi leader but not the end of the younger Brandon's outrage.

Her fists clenched as they fell to her side and her shoulders shook with her still pent up rage.

"Cynthia!" Jasper has resulted to shouting at his mate. It did nothing to quell the outraged demon. "Calm down please!"

I clenched my teeth and moved to get to her. "Brandon!" I called out to her and she paused for a moment. "Stop fucking around!" I hesitated for a moment. This could either calm her down or anger her even more. "Samantha would be so disappointed at you!" Shit shit shit shit.

She froze in place and slowly turned to stare at me. Her eyes were dark and they reminded me of the same eyes that haunt people's worst nightmares. The murderous intent was there and it doesn't falter. Her hands fly to her hair and she grips it as she screams again. It was not the same kind as before. It came out more as a deranged screech. It brought shivers to my spine.

"Cynthia, please." Jasper pleaded as he concentrated all of his ability to calm her down.

Her manic eyes caught sight of him and they turn to slits. She snarled but it doesn't shake Jasper. Instead, he stood up and ran to her. She kept on pushing him back but he kept on going after her.

"Go away!" She shouted as she took a step back. He didn't deter in his movements. She raised a hand and pushed him back, making him hit a tree but he was up withing the second and continuing his walk towards her. "Go away." Her voice was weaker as he finally reached her. His arms wrap around her in an instant and her head falls to his shoulder. "Go..."

He held on tighter. "I'm not going anywhere."

She cried the same melancholy, tearless, and desperate plea to the heavens. Her family went to her and I averted my eyes.

I let out a cynical chuckle to myself as I trudge towards the ashes of the person I considered a best friend. I knelt on the snow and let my shoulders drop back.

"Hey Sam." I said to air. "I don't really know what to say." I tried to give a smile but it came out as a grimace. "You're my best friend, Sammy." I couldn't contain the small sob. "I'm so sorry. Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry." My eyes were cloudy with non-tears. My chest felt heavy as I fell to my hands on the snow. "I loved you Sam. I always have loved you. Fuck, maybe I am your mate. Who the fuck knows?" I let out a small chuckle in between the sobs. "Dammit Samantha. I was going to go with you to Japan after this." I closed my eyes, not being able to bear anything any longer. "We were supposed to take care of Bree together." I punched the snow underneath me and let out more sobs. "God fucking dammit!"

I felt someone approach me but I don't look up.

"Hey Sam." Her greeting was the same as mine and I almost wanted to laugh. She squatted on the spot beside me. "You're a really cool person, you know that? I guess I made a mistake when I took you for granted." I almost snorted. "I did love you. I still do. You will always have a special place in my heart. You are a kind, beautiful, and loving person. You saved me..." Her voice cracked. "...even when I didn't deserve to be saved, especially not by you. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I wish I could take it all back. I do. I hate myself for doing that to you." Her voice cracked again and I chanced a look at the blonde. 'I'm just so sorry." And with that, she ran off to the arms of her mate.

I don't stand up from my position and just continued to listen to everything that happened.

Carlisle spoke up. "Many lives were lost today. We have to end this now."

Caius was the next one to speak. "The Volturi lost a leader and we have lost a brother. I think a truce is in order."

"I agree." Carlisle said.

"We must take our leave. I bid your... family good luck."

They began to leave and I still didn't move.

Someone approached me and I smiled. She sat down next to me and scooped up snow. "You aren't going?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I don't want to return just yet."

She hummed. "So, Japan huh?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I'll visit you one day. We'll visit you." She offered and I heard her throw the snowball at someone. Emmett, by the loud yelp, was probably the target.

"Bree would love that."

She hummed again. "So... You love her?" She said in a teasing tone and I let out an embarassed chuckle.

=x=

Alice's POV

I carried my unconscious mate up the mountains toward the clearing. Once I got there, head hung low, my family immediately crowded around me. I gave them a reassuring smile as we laid Bella down.

I caressed her face with a small sob.

"She'll be okay, Alice." Carlisle assured. "You did a good job."

I just nodded, not really trusting my voice. Once I was sure Bella was fine with Carlisle, I looked around for my sister.

"Cynthia is there... with Felix." Esme said, pointing to the two of them sitting a great distance from my family. I narrowed my eyes, knowing something was wrong.

I stood up and glanced back down at Bella. Carlisle gave me a nod and I moved towards my sister. Every step I took gave me a dreadful feeling and when I reached them, my hands flew up to my mouth.

"Sam." Was all I said and both of them looked up at me. Cynthia gave me a sad smile while Felix just looked... gone.

"How is Bella?" Cynthia asked.

"She's fine." I answered but my eyes were on Felix. I've always known about his feelings for our red head. It was horrible to not see him have the chance to even tell her about it. "What happened?"

They kept quiet and I knew well enough not to probe any further. I just sat with them and mourned in silence for a friend lost.

=x=

Three days have passed since I bit Bella and her appearance changed a bit within that time. Her normal beauty became accented even more by vampiric enhancements.

Three days of not hearing anything from her. Three days of me not leaving her side. Three days of waiting.

And finally her eyes flutter open and my hands seek hers immediately.

'Hello, my Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Short and rushed. I know.**

**Anyway, comments?**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bella's POV

It's been exactly a year since that day in the clearing. We graduated highschool and Alice and I are about to go to college in Canada. Emmett and Rosalie decided to spend a few months in Rome to spice up their love life a little. Kate and Garrett went to travel the world and see and experience as much as they can, experiencing their new love. Carlisle and Esme were still at Forks, looking over their children. Cynthia and Jasper are with them since Cynthia still hasn't graduated. She wanted to finish school and go to college to study Psychology like she had wanted to back then. Jane and Leah stayed in La Push, though Jane still complained about the stench. Felix moved to Japan and took care of Bree there. From what Cynthia was saying, she and Jasper would visit there after her graduation. Edward and Tanya stayed at Denali since Edward had too much pride to go back to Carlisle and Esme.

The Volturi has kept quiet since though we did hear news that Alec took the throne for himself. Alec kept the Volturi quiet and even if we did not know his true intentions, the peace was enough for now.

And Samantha... Cynthia had placed a tombstone at the place she was beheaded and carved on to it the words 'Samantha, a true friend beyond time. You will never be forgotten. Requiescat In Pace.' Cynthia would still often spend nights there, just staring at the words she carved and letting out a small sob. I've gone to it as well, one time after I woke up. I may not have been friends with her for a long time, but the few days in her loving presence is enough

Alice and I still lived with Carlisle and Esme, and so far, life had been amazing. What they say about the tougher the path to get there, the better the end is must be true. We had a really hard time getting where we are but we're here now. And it's been smooth sailing since.

"Bella." Alice giggles as she snaps a finger in front of me. I smile shyly as I realize I've been too caught up in my thoughts.

"Yes, my pixie?" I mumble as I lean my head on her shoulder and watch the city lights. The cliff had been our place since and we would always escape here.

"I love you." She says with sudden sincerity.

I peck her cheeks. "I love you too. So much."

She giggles again before leaning her head atop mine. It's perfect. The moment is perfect. The moon is perfect. The ambiance is perfect. She is perfect. Now is the perfect time.

I move away from her and she tries to look into the future to see what I'm doing but I begin to plan other things causing her to frown slightly. I just kiss her lips as I stand.

I clear my throat and begin to speak. "You are my world, Alice. I love you more so than I have ever loved anyone before and ever will. You are my life, my soul. You are the one person that makes this dead heart beat frantically again. As long as you'll have me, I'll never abandon you. If it's for eternity, then you'll see me holding your hand till the end of time." I kneel and pull out the ring I picked out with Kate's help a few weeks before. "You are absolutely perfect, Alice. And I am head over heels for you. I am the luckiest person to have you here with me right now. This is selfish but please, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, make me the happiest person in the world and marry me. Make me yours and let me make you mine."

She beams and catches her lower lip in her teeth. "Yes." She mutters slowly at first before she lunges at me and peppers me with kisses. "Yes yes yes yes!"

I couldn't stop the happy laughter that escaped my lips as finally things went the way they should.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read this work. You lovely people are amazing. Thank you for still reading despite my sucky update times. Just... Thank you!**


End file.
